El precio de una traicion
by XionRed
Summary: No se como hacer esto de los summary pero lo intentare..., la verdad, no. Si quieren saber, mejor entren y lean XD
1. Memorias

Hola! Hola! Soy XionRed pero eso ustedes ya lo saben y…, ES MI PRIMER FIC! Y aunque no haya quedado bien, estoy feliz de escribirla.

Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no viola los derechos de autor ya que es por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>El precio de una traición<strong>

En una habitación cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de lo que parecían eran espejos, acurrucado en un rincón, se encontraba una criatura de extraña apariencia, podría decirse que era un pokémon con rasgos muy humanos. Estaba hecho un ovillo pequeño, con los brazos en torno a las rodillas y su larga cola en torno a sus tobillos, sus orejas eran felinas recubiertas por un pelaje negro azabache con algunos tonos en azul brillante al igual que el pelaje de sus extremidades y su cola, del resto del cuerpo era difícil de describir ya que llevaba una playera y pantalones blancos, el cabello desordenado ocultaba sus ojos color chocolate.

Unas lagrimas cayeron sobre el pelaje de la criatura, este levanto una mano secando las lagrimas que se filtraban a través de sus ojos, en eso, miro sus manos, tenia 5 dedos pero el pelaje negro lo recubría en la parte superior mientras que la palma de sus manos tenía un fino pelaje blanco grisáceo, cerro las manos con fuerza mirando a su alrededor, lo habían puesto en esta nueva habitación para que pudiera ver su apariencia, porque no era un pokémon, era solo un niño.

"_Por qué yo?" _Se pregunto mentalmente mientras miraba los espejos a su alrededor.

Lentamente se puso de pie acercándose a uno de los espejos _"Soy un monstruo" _Pensó nuevamente.

Cuando despertó, causo un gran alboroto destruyendo el laboratorio en donde se encontraba, el sistema de seguridad bloqueo las salidas de los laboratorios hasta que llegaron los agentes para someterlo, y luego, fue puesto en esta habitación para hacerle entender que ahora ya no era un humano, que era un ser antinatural, una criatura creada solo para satisfacer sus ambiciones.

Ya había estado dos días en esta habitación, sin que los que se hacían llamar "sus creadores" hicieran acto de presencia. Estaba hambriento y cansado, no había dormido nada y tampoco le habían traído alimento, dejo escapar una risa de frustración que lentamente se convirtieron en sollozos. En su mente, aun presente el sabor de la traición.

Y pensar que hace apenas hace unas semanas, era un niño normal, con sueños y esperanzas. Soñando en convertirse en un maestro pokémon. Pero todo término ese día, ese terrible día en el que su mundo se hizo pedazos, al igual que su confianza en la humanidad.

XXXXXXX

Era un día como cualquier otro, él, en compañía de sus amigos, Dawn con su piplup, Brock y su mejor amigo pikachu caminaban rumbo al siguiente poblado para llegar al centro pokémon y tomarse un merecido descanso.

"Oye, Brock. Falta mucho?" Pregunto el niño mientras caminaba detrás del grupo con pasos cansados y pikachu en sus hombros.

"No me lo preguntes a mí, Ash. Recuerda que Dawn es la guía hoy" Respondió Brock a su amigo de confianza.

"Tranquilos chicos, piplup y yo sabemos exactamente por donde ir"

"Lo estoy dudando seriamente" Susurro Ash para sí, pikachu asintió con un _Pika_ que denotaba cansancio.

"Dijiste algo, Ash?" Pregunto Dawn causando que tanto él como pikachu negaran raudamente con la cabeza.

"N-no! No dijimos nada, Dawn"

"Mmh mas te vale" Respondió Dawn indicándole al grupo su camino.

Los chicos siguieron a Dawn y piplup por varios minutos, Brock se estaba empezando a preocupar mientras que Ash pensaba en que Dawn tenía un sentido de orientación pero que el suyo. No paso mucho hasta que una fuerte explosión sacudió la tierra poniendo en alerta a todos.

"Y eso?" Grito Ash en un estado de alarma.

"Alla! Miren!" Respondió Brock señalando hacia el sur en donde una columna de humo empezaba a levantarse.

"Vamos! Podrían necesitar ayuda!" Dijo Ash corriendo inmediatamente hacia la dirección del humo.

"Espéranos, Ash!" Exclamo Dawn corriendo detrás de Ash seguida muy de cerca por Brock.

Al llegar la escena los dejo en shock, era el centro pokémon y se estaba incendiando, el fuego se propagaba ferozmente devorando el edificio. Del edificio en llamas un Chansey logro sacar a la enfermera Joy quien rápidamente cayó al suelo tosiendo debido al humo. Por fortuna era la única en el centro pokémon.

"Enfermera Joy!" Grito el grupo al unisonó corriendo a su lado.

"Los pokemon…, están…" Y fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de caer inconsciente.

Al escuchar eso, Ash bajo a Pikachu de sus hombros corriendo al edificio en llamas.

"Pika-pi!"

"Ash!"

Gritaron todos pero él los ignoro pensando solo en salvar a los pokémon. Corrió al interior pasando a través de los cristales destrozados y el fuego. Recorrió por todos los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación en donde guardan las pokébolas, para su sorpresa, el fuego aun no había llegado a esa área del edificio pero la puerta estaba entreabierta y la cerradura fue forzada.

Entrecerró los ojos caminando hasta la puerta con cautela, su mano hacia su cinturón para tomar la pokebola de uno de sus pokémon en caso de necesitarlos, la sorpresa fue grande al ver a miembros del equipo rocket, todos con trajes negros, cargando las pokebolas en contenedores.

"Que creen que hacen?" Reclamo Ash ganándose las miradas de todo el equipo.

Ash tomo la pokebola de Buizel listo para llamarlo a la batalla pero sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, se giro lentamente para ver quien le había disparado.

"D-Dawn…?" Fue todo lo que Ash pudo decir antes de que los tranquilizantes del arma hicieran efecto haciéndolo caer al piso liberando la pokebola de Buizel en el proceso.

"Buenas noches, Ash" Dijo Dawn acercándose con una sonrisa en el rostro, la pokebola de Buizel rodo hasta detenerse frente a su entrenador que ahora yacía inconsciente en el piso.

XXXXXXX

Ash cerró las manos mientras veía su reflejo, el odio, la ira, el dolor de haber sido traicionado por la que consideraba una de sus mejores amigas. Apretó la mano en un puño golpeando el cristal frente a él. Apoyo su cabeza en los cristales agrietados.

"_No se quedara así"_

En ese momento uno de los espejos se deslizo dejando entrar a un grupo de hombres con trajes, mascaras y con esas varas que chispeaban en las puntas por la electricidad que liberaban. Ash rápidamente cambio a una postura tensa, su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro en señal de disgusto. Listo para pelear por su libertad.

* * *

><p>Y…., eso es todo, no estoy segura si hacer un segundo capítulo. Ya veremos, hasta ahora me despido de ustedes.<p>

XionRed fuera


	2. Dolorosos momentos

Hola! Hola! Aquí Xi saludando de nuevo! Después de pensarlo (y de que se me ocurrieran más cosas) decidí continuar el fic! Las gracias a hirumaharima y B.A. por sus reviews!. Así que a leer! Y no se preocupen, con el tiempo adquiriré más experiencia y mis capítulos serán más largos (espero)

Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no viola los derechos de autor al ser solo por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Dolorosos momentos<strong>

_Unas semanas atrás_

El incendio se propagaba con gran fuerza, Brock, pikachu y piplup observaban con preocupación, Ash se había internado en el edificio en llamas y antes de que Brock pudiera hacer algo, Dawn lo había seguido al interior del edificio.

"Vamos chicos" Murmuro Brock, en el momento en que Brock estaba por actuar, Dawn apareció a la vista con todas las pokebolas que podía cargar.

"Dawn! Donde está Ash?" Pregunto Brock corriendo hacia ella.

"El está…!" Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, se produjo una explocion tan fuerte que el edificio cedió"

"No…, ASH!" Grito Brock cayendo de rodillas mientras contemplaba lo sucedido.

Los ojos de pikachu empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas "Pika-pi!" Grito pikachu corriendo hacia el edificio pero Brock lo sujeto sin poder contener sus propias lágrimas. Pikachu se sacudía sintiéndose desconsolado, todo lo que quería era correr y buscar a su entrenador, no, a su mejor amigo.

La noticia inundo la televisión y los diarios. En pueblo paleta, una joven madre lloraba desconsoladamente en los hombros del profesor Oak. Personas y pokemon de todas partes llegaron para rendir tributo a la memoria del joven entrenador, incluyendo a Bianca y su "hermana" gemela idéntica, un pequeño pichu que mientras nadie miraba cabio a la forma de un chicorita.

Delia escuchaba las palabras de consuelo que Misty y los demás le daban pero solo sentía un vacio inmenso en su interior, quería gritar, llorar, encerrarse y no volver a ver la luz.

Los pokemon de Ash habían dejado el laboratorio para formar parte de la reunión pese a la negativa del profesor Oak, todos estaban destrozados, pero ninguno como pikachu, el pobre pokemon ratón se encontraba acostado en lo que una vez fue la cama de Ash, llorando solitariamente. Se había negado a comer desde lo ocurrido, un chicorita entro a la habitación, en un destello, mew se encontraba flotando en la puerta, se acostó con el pequeño pokemon acompañándolo en su tristeza.

Dawn ya se había presentado a la madre de Ash, se acerco a ella aclarándose la garganta con una expresión de tristeza al igual que la de su piplup.

"Señora, lamento mucho lo ocurrido, si tan solo yo…" Dijo Dawn con la voz entrecortada cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza.

"No te preocupes…, no fue tu culpa"

Fue todo lo que Delia pudo decir antes de romper en llanto una vez más. Después de eso, Daw se dirigió a la salida, Brock vio esto y decidió seguirla.

"Te irás tan pronto?" Pregunto Brock haciendo que Dawn girara sobre sus talones para encontrarse con la mirada triste de su amigo.

"Si, debo seguir mi camino y conseguir todos los listones"

La respuesta de Dawn sorprendió a Brock "No esperaba que lo hicieras tan pronto"

"Lo siento, Brock pero tengo sueños que quiero cumplir, la muerte de Ash me duele, pero no dejare que me afecte" Respondió Dawn mientras se alejaba "Espero que puedas alcanzarme!"

Brock permaneció en silencio, solo pudo pensar que Dawn lo hacía con el fin de ignorar el dolor que tenia dentro.

Pasaron los dias, Brock seguía en casa de Delia brindándole su apoyo al igual que Misty, May y Max pero la mujer se negaba a salir de su habitación. Misty logro hacer que pikachu comiera un poco, mientas que May y Max encararon a los demás pokemon para regresarlos al laboratorio. Todos ignorantes de lo que en verdad estaba pasado.

_La actualidad_

Los sujetos empezaban a acercarse con las varas a la defensiva en caso de que: el espécimen 13, reaccionara de forma agresiva. Ash intento dar un paso hacia atrás pero se encontraba de espaldas a la pared, dejo escapar un ligero gruñido amenazante para alejarlos.

"Tranquilo" Se escucho la voz de uno de los sujetos mientras avanzaba hacia el chico con cautela. "No quieres salir lastimado, verdad?"

Ash dio un salto terminando sobre los hombros del sujeto, este, dejo caer la vara en la sorpresa intentando quitárselo de encima. Ash aun no se acostumbraba a su nuevo cuerpo, dio otro salto evitando a los demás con su vista fija en la salida, en otro salto, un sujeto, el más alto y fuerte logro sujetarlo de la cola tirando de él y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Ash empezó a sacudirse de forma agresiva dejando escapar un bramido de angustia pero seguía siendo solo un niño y por lo tanto, no podía competir con la fuerza del hombre quien apretó con más fuerza para evitar dejarlo ir, en la desesperación, hizo lo único que pudo pensar, morder.

Hundió sus afilados dientes en el brazo del hombre, grito de dolor dejándolo ir. Ash no perdió tiempo corriendo hacia la salida pero al pasar por la puerta, esta empezó a brillar liberando una descarga contra el cuerpo del niño. Ash grito de dolor antes de caer al piso, los hombre no tardaron en correr a él para inmovilizarlo.

"Que no se mueva" Escucho decir a uno de los hombres mientas usaba una jeringa para inyectarle una droga y facilitarles el trabajo.

Ash no tardo en empezar a sentir sus efectos. "Muévete!" Grito uno de los sujetos mientras tiraba de una cadena que ahora sujetaban sus muñecas y cuello.

Intento resistirse pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes, siguió a los hombres cabizbajo, las orejas presionadas contra su cabeza. Caminaron por una serie de pasillos, los movimientos de Ash eran torpes debido a la droga, a cada paso, era empujado o tiraban de la cadena para que avanzara más a prisa.

Ash miro de reojo viendo un pasillo que llevaba a un lugar que conocía bien, los recuerdos empezaban a inundar su mente.

XXXXXXX

Ash empezaba a despertar sintiéndose aturdido, no entendía que había pasado. Empezó a levantarse lentamente, llevo las manos a su cabeza dándose cuenta de que su gorra no estaba, los barrotes que lo rodeaban hicieron que se alertara. Entonces lo recordó.

"Dawn…" Dijo en apenas un susurro "No, no puede ser" Se dijo a si mismo negándose a creer que Dawn pudiera tener algo que ver con su situación actual.

"Hasta que despiertas" Dijo una voz detrás de él, se giro con prisa viendo a una mujer de entre 25 a 30 años, llevaba puesto una falda negra con una playera gris, una bata blanca descansaba sobre sus hombros. "Me preocupaste"

"Quien eres? Y Como llegue aquí? Donde están mis amigos?"

"Una pregunta por vez, soy Selene. Como llegaste aquí? No lo sé, lo más probable es que hayas estado en el momento y lugar equivocado. En cuanto a tus amigos, dime si los vez aqui" Dijo Selene abriendo los brazos para enseñarle el lugar.

Ash miro su entorno viendo un sin número de celdas mas, en todas se encontraban de dos a tres personas, en total 12, sin contarse él mismo.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" Dijo Ash corriendo hacia los barrotes, pero al tocarlos una descarga lo hizo retroceder, estaba por correr nuevamente hacia ellos cuando sintió una mano sujetar su brazo. "No seas tonto" Exclamo Selene. "Es imposible salir de aquí"

Ash busco en su cinturón sus pokébolas pero no había rastros e ellas, apretó los dientes, la determinación en sus ojos. No estaba en sus planes permanecer en ese lugar, escaparía sin importar que y Dawn tendría mucho que explicar.

"No me quedare…" Sus palabras fueron cortadas por Selene cuando un grupo de hombres entraron a la habitación. Los que se encontraban en las celdas retrocedieron con miedo. Selene alejo a Ash de la entrada de la celda en donde se encontraban, cubriéndole la boca. Ambos vieron pasar de largo a esos hombres.

"No! Yo no!" Escucharon gritar a alguien, Ash observo como esos hombres sacaban a tres personas de sus respectivas celdas siendo llevadas a la fuerza a su destino. Selene simplemente cerró los ojos con resignación suplicando en sus adentros que no formara parte de ese grupo. Cuando todo termino Ash se aparto de Selene viendo que ahora una celda estaba vacía.

"Que…, que pasa?" Pregunto con clara confusión en el rostro.

"Ella pasa!" Grito un hombre desde su celda señalando a Selene. "Por su culpa estamos aquí! Y todos moriremos!"

Ash giro hacia Selene, ella suspiro sentándose sobre una superficie metálica plana unida a la pared que imitaba a una cama.

"Eso que significa?"

"Un proyecto genético…, uno que empecé hace casi dos años atrás, no lo hice con malas intenciones. Mi intención era ayudar a las personas. Giovanni, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Viridiam se ofreció a financiar mi investigación. Yo estaba feliz por ello, no me moleste en averiguar de dónde salían las muestras genéticas de los pokémon o de prestarles atención a los científicos que entraban y salían del área de máxima seguridad, lugar al cual yo no tenía acceso. Una noche la curiosidad se apodero de mi, sus sistemas de seguridad me causaron risa, no tarde en entrar solo para quedar en estado de shock, allí, frente a mí. Cientos se criaturas en contenedores mientras que otras estaban diseccionadas sobre una mesa de operaciones, gire sobre mis talones para escapar, pero unos guardias me cerraron el paso. Ante mi, se encontraba Giovanni, esa sonrisa…, jamás la olvidare, intento obligarme a terminar el proyecto pero yo me negué y ahora, estoy aquí compartiendo el destino de TODOS" Levantando la voz al final para que los demás que se encontraban en sus celdas escucharan.

"Que horror" Dijo Ash sentándose junto a Selene.

"Ya muchas personas han muerto, estas celdas estaban casi llenas de sujetos para experimentación y nosotros compartiremos ese final"

"Eso no!" Exclamo Ash poniéndose de pie en un salto. "Saldremos de aquí! Tiene que haber una forma!"

Selene sonrió al ver la determinación en los ojos de Ash. "No hay forma de hacerlo, la seguridad…"

"NO! Rendirse no es una opción, no importa que. Debemos salir de aquí!"

Selene miro fijamente a Ash, sonrió asintiendo antes de ponerse en pie. Así, pasaron los días planeando su escape, un agente del equipo rocket accedió a ayudarlos, le entrego a Selene una simple cuchara y una tarjeta de acceso, los días pasaron mientras esperaban la oportunidad. Ash quería hacerlo lo más pronto posible pero Selene le dijo que aun no era el momento, un mañana el número de prisioneros se redujo a 7. Selene decidió que ese día era el indicado, pero para sorpresa de la mujer, los ayudantes de laboratorio entraron nuevamente en la habitación abriendo la celda en donde se encontraban ella y Ash mientas los demás elegían a otros dos al azar.

Un ayudante sujeto a Ash del brazo tirando de él hacia la salida, Selene reacciono de una forma que no esperaba.

"Suéltenlo!" Grito Selene tirando de Ash y apartándolo del ayudante de laboratorio. "Bien, serás tu entonces" Respondió el hombre sujetando a la científica de su muñeca mientras la arrastraba a la salida. Ash se acerco intentado evitarlo pero fue empujado nuevamente al interior de la celda.

"Ya llegara tu turno" Dijo el ayudante mientras se llevaba a Selene y a otras dos personas más.

"Selene!"

"Ash! No lo olvides! Es hoy…" Fue todo lo que Selene pudo decir antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

"Al menos recibirá su merecido" Susurro la voz del mismo hombre de la ultima vez.

Ash gruño para sus adentros a la actitud del hombre mientras usaba la cuchara para causar un corto circuito en la cerradura electrificada. Después de liberar unas chispas, la puerta de la celda se abrió dejando salir a Ash, con eso, se gano las miradas de los pocos que quedaban en sus respectivas celdas. El humo que se libero cuando la cerradura hizo corto, activo la alarma anti-incendios, pese a eso, Ash no podía ignorar a los demás. Libero a cada uno mientras los agentes de seguridad se movilizaban.

"Pronto! Debemos…!"

"Dame eso, niño!" Dijo el mismo hombre mientras empujaba a Ash quitándole la tarjeta de acceso. "Lo siento por ustedes, pero es la supervivencia del más apto" Agrego antes de abrir la puerta y dejar a todos encerrados.

"No!" Grito Ash mientras golpeaba la puerta intentando inútilmente de abrirla, los agentes de seguridad no tardaron en llegar viendo a los prisioneros fuera de sus celdas. Desde luego, no tardaron en someterlos y encerrarlos a todos mientras iban en busca del prisionero que faltaba.

"Maldito, ojala se muera" Dijo una mujer desde su celda.

Las lagrimas de frustración llenaron los ojos de Ash, posiblemente su única oportunidad de salir vivo se había esfumado ante sus ojos.

XXXXXXX

Ash cayó al piso debido a que uno de los agentes lo había empujado, se puso en pie con esfuerzo gruñendo ligeramente mientras caminaba, levanto la vista viento una habitación mas la final de pasillo. Empezó a pelear tirando de sus cadenas.

"Quédate quieto!"

"No!" Fue la respuesta de Ash, la primera palabra desde que había despertado.

Las puertas se abrieron revelando el interior de un laboratorio donde unos científicos aguardaban con un sin número de instrumentos, listos para explorar los alcances de su más reciente éxito.

* * *

><p>Y ese fue el capitulo dos! Dedicado especialmente a hirumaharima. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo<p>

XionRed fuera


	3. El especimen 13

Hola! Hola! Aquí Xi con otro capítulo! De seguro piensan que soy rápida, pues si, el que los capítulos sean cortos ayuda a su actualización rápida. Así que, a leer!

Una vez mas, las gracias a hirumaharima por su comentario, tambien te deceo un feliz año 2012! a ti y a todos los que leen, a los que no. pss obvio que no, ni que fueran adivinos para saber, verdad? Una vez mas, este capitulo va para ti, hirumaharima y para una amiga que mañana cumple años. Feliz cumple Poopy!

Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no viola los derechos de autor al ser por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>El espécimen 13<strong>

El sonido de unas maquinas a su alrededor, intenta abrir los ojos pero se ve forzado a cerrarlos nuevamente al sentir algo en los ojos. Esas maquinas, es un hospital? Acaso fue un sueño? El centro pokémon en llamas, sí, eso debe ser. Intenta parpadear una vez más, esta vez, sus ojos se adaptaron más pero solo percibía imágenes borrosas.

De pronto, un sonido agudo en la distancia, acompañado de murmullos que no podía comprender.

"Señor, el espécimen 13 está reaccionando" Se escucho una voz.

"Eso no es posible" Respondió una voz más madura mientras se alejaba del ayudante.

"Perdimos al espécimen 9" Una tercera voz. Ash parpadeo una vez más logrando ver a un hombre ya viejo de espaldas, una alarma junto a él empezó a sonar. Desvió su mirada para ver a una persona siendo retirada de un tanque mientras gran cantidad de un liquido verdoso era vaciado en el piso pero rápidamente fue absorbido por unas rejillas.

Los científicos rodearon a la persona que fue retirada del tanque. El corazón de Ash se acelero al ver de quien se trataba.

"_Selene?" _Pensó Ash, ahora en un estado de shock. No era su intención, pero su pensamiento fue escuchado por todos los presentes en la habitación. El hombre de más edad giro la cabeza lentamente viendo el tanque en donde se encontraba un niño humano con características felinas bien definidas, a diferencia del que llamaban espécimen 9. Ya que el brazo izquierdo y una parte de su rostro, aun conservaban su forma humana.

"Se lo dije, señor" Respondió el ayudante trabajando en la computadora.

Ash intento moverse sintiendo un intenso dolor en todo el cuerpo debido a las agujas y tubos que tenia conectado en todo su cuerpo.

"_Que es esto…?" _Se escucho nuevamente la voz del niño al ver su reflejo en el cristal del tanque en donde se encontraba.

El científico a cargo no pudo evitar que su risa se escuchara por el laboratorio, risas que en pocos segundos se convirtieron en carcajadas. "Señor?" Cuestiono uno de sus ayudantes ante lo que estaba pasando.

"Llamen a Giovanni, de inmediato" Fue la respuesta del científico.

"Si, señor!" Respondió de inmediato uno de los ayudantes saliendo del laboratorio tan rápido como podía. Ash intento moverse nuevamente, pero ese dolor regreso transmitiendo su dolor a los que se encontraban presentes en el laboratorio.

"Inicien sedación, ahora!" Fue la reacción del científico a cargo.

"Iniciando sedación" Respondió un ayudante presionando las combinaciones respectivas de las teclas en su computador. Pronto, Ash empezó a sentirse cansado pero se negaba en cerrar los ojos.

"Señor…, yo" Dijo nerviosamente el ayudante intentado disculparse ante el científico. "No importa" Fue la respuesta del mismo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Un par de horas después, las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron dejando entrar a Giovanni y su mejor agente, era muy joven, apenas una niña y que Ash conocía muy bien.

"_Dawn" _La voz de Ash resonó en la mente de todos una vez más sorprendiendo a los recién llegados.

"Que fue eso?" Interrogo Giovanni.

"Fue telepatía, señor" Respondió el científico a cargo mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

A Dawn le recorrió un escalofrió al verlo. "Ash?" Susurro imperceptible para cualquiera.

"Mas vale que sean buenas noticias, Dr. Zeger" Se oyó la voz de Giovanni amenazante. "Ya me estoy cansando de no tener resultados positivos en este proyecto"

"_Dawn…, por qué?" _A Dawn le recorrió otro escalofrió al escucharlo, Giovanni cambio su mirada en la única criatura presente en el contenedor, ignorando las que se encontraban en las mesas de operaciones.

"Eso es todo? Que paso con los demás?" Pregunto nuevamente Giovanni acercándose unos pasos al tanque en compañía de su ayudante.

"No sobrevivieron, señor" Fue la respuesta del Dr. Zeger.

"Que hay de los especímenes 1 y 7? Dijeron que todo iba bien con ellos" La voz de Dawn interrumpió la conversación que Zeger parecía tener exclusivamente con Giovanni.

El doctor Zeger pareció molestarse por tener que darle explicaciones a una niña en especial se ella las demandaba. "EL espécimen uno no poseía nada más que fuerza física por lo tanto, fue eliminado. Mientras que el espécimen 7 no sobrevivió al acondicionamiento"

Giovanni gruño ligeramente en molestia. "En ese caso, no veo por qué debamos continuar con esto, es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero"

"Pero señor, el espécimen 13 está respondiendo de forma favorable"

Pronto, las maquinas empezaron a emitir señales de alarma mientras los monitores se tornaban rojos. "Que pasa?" Grito Dawn mirando las maquinas a su alrededor.

"Señor, las maquinas! No nos responden!" Exclamo un ayudante mientras tecleaba desesperadamente mientras intentaba recuperar el control de los sistemas.

"_Confiaba en ti! Porque lo hiciste?" _Se oyó nuevamente la voz de Ash. Dawn, Giovanni y Zeger giraron hacia el tanque, viendo los ojos de Ash brillar en un tono azul. El tanque se cubrió con una capa del mismo brillo al igual que todas las maquinas. Una por una, empezaron a explotar en torno a las personas presentes en el laboratorio.

"Poder Psíquico!" Zeger mirando atónito a su creación. "Evacuen el laboratorio ahora mismo!" Grito, rápidamente los ayudantes presentes escaparon presos del pánico. "Debemos irnos!" Grito Dawn incitando a su jefe para que abandonara el laboratorio pero Giovanni admiraba asombrado mientras un brillo rodeaba el cuerpo de Ash aumentando de tamaño y destruyendo el tanque en el proceso.

Giovanni y Zeger fueron los últimos en salir, el sistema de seguridad se activo sellando las puertas blindadas, segundos después toda la estructura se sacudió causando que casi perdieran el equilibro.

Después de que todo pareció terminar, Giovanni se recupero de su estupor cambiando su mirada al científico junto a él. "Buen trabajo Dr. Zeger, más le vale no perder a este espécimen" Fueron las palabras del líder del equipo Rocket mientras se alejaba en compañía de su ayudante.

"No lo hare, señor" Respondió Zeger mas para sí que para Giovanni mientras miraba la puerta blindada, que al parecer apenas resistió la explosión, con una gran sonrisa.

En el interior del laboratorio, todo estaba destruido, los cables de energía chispeaban iluminando la habitación cada tanto. En el centro de la destrucción, Ash se encontraba en pie, su respiración entrecortada denotaba el cansancio que le causo su reacción emocional. Dio unos pasos, los escombros y cristales se alejaban de sus pies con cada paso pero no tardo en ceder ante el cansancio y caer de rodillas al piso pelando por no dormirse, porque si lo hacía, era muy posible que no despertara.

XXXXXXX

"Así que hablas?" Una voz muy familiar regreso a Ash en la realidad, parpadeo un par de veces antes de Ver al Dr. Zeger frene a él. Frunció el ceño al verlo. "No dirás algo más?"

"Te odio"

El Dr. Zeger sonrió al escuchar sus palabras, no había duda de que trataba con un niño. "Prepárenlo para las pruebas" Fue su respuesta mientras se alejaba.

Ash se agito intentado lograr su libertad de las cadenas sin éxito, la droga no se lo permitía. Los agentes rápidamente lo llevaron a una mesa de operaciones, atando sus tobillos y muñecas a los extremos para evitar que pudiera moverse.

Zeger levanto la vista viendo a sus colegas sentados sobre gradas que rodeaban todo el laboratorio en forma de domo. "Lo que ven ante ustedes, son años de trabajo resumidos en un solo ser, el pokemon perfecto. En su primer día de vida, nos demostró su gran poder, aun con las restricciones del tanque!" Esa frase causo unos murmullos entre los científicos "Es nuestro deber!" Continúo Zeger callando a los demás científicos. "Llevarlo al máximo de sus habilidades, para que así. El equipo Rocket alcance sus metas! Confió en que podrán ayudarme en esa tarea"

Ash gruño en molestia. "No soy un pokemon y tampoco un objeto!" Grito, la ira presente en su voz. "No les pertenezco!" Agrego mientras intentaba liberarse de sus ataduras. Lo cual causo que se ganara una bofetada del científico.

Zeger camino acompañado de unos ayudantes con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras los demás científicos abandonaban el lugar. "Iniciaremos las pruebas, preparen la cámara E"

Su ayudante asintió alejándose en compañía de otros dos sujetos. Otros dos ayudantes de laboratorio se acercaron a Ash tomando muestras de sangre y pelaje. El Dr. Zeger tomo una jeringa y un frasco con un líquido blancuzco acercándose a Ash. "Tal vez, te duela un poco" Afirmo el científico mientras inyectaba el liquido desconocido en el niño.

Ash intento evitarlo, pero no pudo hacer nada. Minutos después, sintió que el dolor recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, no tuvo otra opción más que dejar escapar un fuerte grito para liberar la tensión.

Su garganta se desgarraba con cada nuevo grito, retorciéndose y causando que las ataduras de sus tobillos y muñecas perforaran la piel manchando de sangre el suave pelaje. No paso mucho hasta que perdiera el conocimiento debido al dolor.

He he, este es corto, lo sé. Pero ténganme paciencia, si?

Antes de que lo olvide, que opinan ustedes? AshxMisty o AshxMay en el futuro? tengo algo planeado pero no me decido -.- help me! plz!

XionRed fuera


	4. Se que estas ahi

Hola! Hola! Aquí Xi con otro capítulo!

hirumaharima, no te preocupes, Dawn recibirá su merecido, pero no te diré cuando ;p

Bien, B.A. no te dije de las actualizaciones por que llevas semanas sin conectarte, y no tengo poderes telepáticos para decirte (aunque si quisiera) Y lo del puente, creí que sería importante disculparme públicamente y como esto lo pueden leer todo, para mi califica como disculpa pública. Ademas, yo tambien salte

Poopy, voy a estar ahí no me amenaces, jamás se me olvidaría ir a tu fiesta, y mas con ese juego en juego, he he :p

Berzerk, gracias por tu comentario, hare lo posible por seguir así.

Este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes! Por molestarse en leer y comentar. Ahora, a la historia!

Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no viola los derechos de autor al ser por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que estas ahi<strong>

Solo oscuridad, no importa cuánto más caminara, la oscuridad aun lo rodeaba. "_Dónde estoy?"_ Pensó Ash mientras sus pasos se hacían eco a través del infinito vacio. Un leve destello le obliga a cerrar los ojos, al desaparecer logra ver frete a él una puerta.

"Una puerta?" Dijo acercándose con cautela, llevo sus manos al picaporte abriendo la puerta y deslizándola lentamente. Se encontró en el interior de una casa que conocía muy bien, era su casa! Pero, como había llegado aquí?

"Hay alguien?" Pregunto levantando la voz, miro a su alrededor, los muebles llenos de polvo, los pisos sucios. Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la cocina, logrando ver los trastes sucios en el lavadero.

Escucho unos sollozos en la distancia, salió de la cocina encontrándose de frente con una mujer de aspecto joven con un pañuelo ocultando su rostro. "Mamá?" Pregunto Ash al verla. "Por que lloras?". Pero no obtuvo respuesta, la mujer paso de largo dirigiéndose hacia unas escaleras. "Mamá, espera!" Grito Ash siguiéndola.

Delia entro a su habitación dejándose caer en la cama presa de la tristeza y el dolor. "Mamá, que pasa?" Pregunto Ash intentando entrar en la habitación, pero un sonido proveniente de otra habitación llamo su atención.

Se acerco a la habitación abriendo la puerta, reconoció el lugar, pero había alguien en su cama. "Quien eres?" Pregunto Ash acercándose a la cama y tirando de las mantas, la sorpresa fue evidente en su rostro. "M-Misty? Misty! Que haces aquí?" Exclamo emocionado al ver a su vieja amiga con la que vivió tantas aventuras. Pero su sonrisa pronto desapareció al ver unas lágrimas filtrarse por los ojos cerrados de la niña.

"Misty, porque lloras?"

En ese momento, Misty abrió los ojos inspeccionando la habitación con su mirada, pikachu se encontraba en sus brazos, dormido."Hay alguien aquí?" Pregunto Misty mientras se sentaba en la cama lentamente. Ash se sorprendió al ver lo desmejorado que estaba pikachu.

"Pikachu! Amigo, que te paso?" Exclamo Ash en la sorpresa. Las orejas de pikachu se levantaron mientras abría los ojos. Rápidamente salto de los brazos de Misty sentándose en la cama y mirando frenéticamente en la habitación.

"Pika-pi?" (Ash?) Grito el pequeño pokemon amarillo.

"Si, aquí estoy, pikachu"

"Pika-pi?" (Ash?)!" Grito nuevamente pikachu, sin escuchar las palabras de Ash.

"Pikachu, que pasa?" Pregunto Misty al ver a pikachu recorrer la habitación en un estado de desesperación.

"Pikachu, aquí estoy! No puedes verme?" Pregunto Ash en un tono de vos angustiado.

Misty se acerco a pikachu levantándolo del piso pese a su negativa. "Yo también lo extraño, pero ya no está" Susurro Misty mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse.

"Pero estoy aquí! Misty! Escúchame!"

Las orejas de pikachu se movieron nuevamente pero esta vez, Misty sintió un escalofrió recorrerle. "Ash?" Pregunto mirando frenéticamente en toda la habitación. "Si! Si! Soy yo!" Exclamo Ash feliz de que por fin alguien parecía estarlo escuchando, dio un paso para acercarse, al igual que Misty pero ella lo atravesó como si solo fuera una ilusión.

Ash permaneció en silencio, sin entender lo que había pasado. Levanto la mirada lentamente viendo su reflejo en un espejo. Sintió su corazón paralizarse, todo su mundo se hizo pedazos en ese instante. Al ver a esa criatura en lugar de su viejo, yo.

Los ojos de Ash empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. De pronto, el espejo comenzó a agrietarse pero las fisuras no se detuvieron, avanzaron por toda la habitación, las grietas se hicieron cada vez más grandes, dejando entrar una cegadora luz.

"Misty!" Grito Ash antes de que todo se hiciera pedazos. Misty giro la cabeza mirando tras de sí, pikachu salto de sus brazos, parado ahora en donde se encontraba Ash. "Pika-pi?"

Ash escucho la voz de pikachu desaparecer lentamente. Abrió los ojos mirando su entorno, oscuridad de nuevo. "_No de nuevo"_ Pensó para sí, en ese momento, una luz segadora apareció frente a él seguido de un pitido constante. Se cubrió con los brazos, intentando alejarse la segadora luz. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás sintiendo la pared tras de sí.

"Que es esto?" Se dijo a sí mismo, intento ver a través de esa luz pero era casi imposible, contemplo sus muñecas, ahora con un vendaje que cubría las heridas que se había hecho a sí mismo en el laboratorio. Recordo el dolor, ese terrible dolor que recorria cada parte de su ser, y a ese hombre, su sonrisa burlona le hizo cerrar las manos con fuerza mientras el odio crecia en su interior.

Sus ojos se adaptaron lentamente, inspeccionó la pequeña habitación. Las paredes eran frías al tacto debido al metal. Camino de un lado a otro intentando ver la forma de salir, pero esa molesta luz y el pitido empezaba a incrementar su furia.

Se sentó en un rincón ocultando sus ojos entre sus brazos mientras estos se apoyaban en sus rodillas, era un intento por bloquear esa luz pero ese pitido, ese pitido empezaba a volverlo loco. Gruño en molestia envistiendo con fuerza la pared, toda acción racional desapareció. Sus garras empezaron a dejar marcas en el metal frio, repitió esa acción hasta que las marcas de garras empezaron a volverse rojas.

Ignoraba el dolor en sus manos, lo único que quería en ese momento era acabar con la fuente de ese sonido. Dejo escapar un grito de frustración, un brillo purpura brillante rodeo sus brazos, los bajo con fuerza generando una esfera de energía del mismo color en torno a él. Se expandió golpeando las paredes pero no causo ningún daño. El pitido seguía junto con la molesta luz.

En una habitación llena de monitores, Zeger observaba acompañado de sus múltiples ayudantes. "Es pulso noche, impresionante que lo haya aprendido" Dijo mientras observaba a el espécimen 13 seguir golpeando la puerta con una furia animal.

"No queremos que se lastime más de la cuenta, pónganlo a dormir" Ordeno Zeger.

"Si, señor" Respondió uno de los ayudantes presionando algunas combinaciones en su teclado.

En la habitación, Ash vio una nube color verdoso entrar a trabes de rejillas que se acababan de abrir. Giro hacia la pared golpeando nuevamente, ignorando la nuve. Pronto su visión se torno borrosa, antes de caer al piso inconsciente.

XXXXXXX

"Es verdad lo que digo! Pikachu y yo lo escuchamos!" El grito de frustración de Misty al ver el escepticismo en el rostro de todos sus amigos.

"Pi-pikachu!" Agrego pikachu para enfatizar las palabras de Misty.

Brock suspiro, comprendía el dolor que sentía Misty por la pérdida de un buen amigo, bueno, para ella era más que un amigo aunque nunca lo admitiera. "Misty…" Su voz serena. "Sabemos lo que sientes, pero él se fue"

"No! No lo hizo! El está vivo! Lo escuche! Estaba aquí!" Grito Misty en la desesperación.

May y Max intercambiaron una mirada de tristeza. "Misty, baja la voz" Dijo May acercándose a la pelirroja. "No crees que la señora Ketchum ya tuvo demasiado?"

"Pero…" Misty suspiro con resignación, cambiando su mirada en pikachu que ahora se encontraba a sus pies.

"Oye, Brock. Lograste contactar con Dawn?" Pregunto May en un intento de cambiar de tema.

Brock asintió con la cabeza antes de hablar. "Si, dijo que estaba bien, ya casi tiene todos los listones"

"En verdad? Impresionante" Hablo Max por primera vez.

"Le advertiste que tuviera cuidado de los criminales que han estado robando pokemon en todo Sinnoh?"

"Si, pero pareció no preocuparle mucho"

"Ash desaparece y todo el mundo enloquece" Susurro Misty imperceptible para cualquiera.

"Dijiste algo?" Pregunto Max, causando que todas las miradas se posaran en ella.

"No! No dije nada, iré a descansar, ya es un poco tarde"

"Son las 4 de la tarde" Dijo Max.

"SI digo que es tarde, es tarde!" Agrego Misty en tono amenazante causando que Max se encogiera del miedo. "L-lo que digas"

Misty subió las escaleras dejando a todos sorprendidos por su actitud agresiva. Max se acomodo las gafas recuperado el aliento. "Que le pasa?"

"Esta tensa por todo esto, después de todo, ella…" Brock se detuvo justo a tiempo antes de cometer una tontería.

"Ella, qué?" Pregunto May sentándose junto a Max en el sofá.

"E-ella no almorzó, y Misty se pone de muy mal genio cuando no come" Respondió Brock con nerviosismo en la voz. May le dedico una mirada incrédula antes de hablar. "Fingiré que te creo"

"Si, bueno, iré a preparar la cena" Dijo Brock abandonando la sala lo más pronto que podía.

En la habitación de huéspedes en donde Misty dormía, recogió un poco de ropa en una mochila, ante la atenta mirada de pikachu.

"Piiika…"

"Se que está vivo, yo lo sé. Y solo hay una persona que lo vio antes de que el centro pokemon estallara. Vendrás, pikachu?" Cuestiono la pelirroja mientras echaba la mochila a su espalda y tomaba sus pokebolas.

"Pikachu!" Fue la respuesta del pequeño roedor eléctrico, con el puño cerrado y una sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa, después de tanto tiempo causo una expresión de ternura en el rostro de Misty.

"Entonces vamos, Sinnoh está un poco lejos"

Pikachu corrió detrás de Misty mientras avanzaban con cautela para salir por la puerta trasera. "Bien, ahora…"

"Donde crees que vas?" Una voz pregunto detrás de Misty y pikachu causando que Misty chillara del susto.

XXXXXXX

Ash empezó a despertar nuevamente, una luz sobre él lo cegó por completo "Que tienen con las luces?" Intento llevar sus brazos hacia su rostro para cubrirse de la luz pero no podía moverse. Escucho unos pasos en torno a él. Cuando su vista se aclaro, pudo ver que se encontraba nuevamente en el laboratorio.

"Veo que ya despertaste" Una voz familiar dijo junto a él. Ash cambio su mirada al hombre de inmediato con el ceño fruncido. "Eres increíble, todo lo que soñamos"

En ese momento Giovanni entro en la habitación, acercándose a la mesa de operaciones y observando a la criatura sobre ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Y bien?" Pregunto cambiando su mirada al Dr. Zeger.

"Su código genético le permite aprender cualquier tipo de ataques sin limitaciones de tipo. Las posibilidades son infinitas, será un guerrero formidable sin duda"

"Excelente, encarguese de su progreso Dr. Zeger, ya quiero verlo en acción" Dijo Giovanni con una sonrisa siniestra.

Ash gruño sacudiéndose con fuerza. Giovanni cambio la mirada en el niño. "Quiero todo ese poder bajo mi control"

"Nunca!" Exclamo Ash mirando con odio al hombre frente a él. Giovanni dejo escapar una risa al escuchar la determinación en la voz de Ash. "No debes decir nunca, mi pequeña criatura" Fue la respuesta de Giovanni, causando que el enojo que Ash sentía, aumentara.

* * *

><p>Y esta es mi parte de nuevo! Me gusta sorprender a la gente y creo que mis actualizaciones sorprenden a hirumaharima. Pero como dije, capítulos cortos, actualizaciones rápidas.<p>

Díganme como quedo y si les gusto o no. Ah! Y por mayoría de votos! Es AshxMay! Es broma, es broma, AshxMisty, claro está.

Es muy probable que mañana no actualice, tal vez si, o tal vez no. Con esto de las fiestas soy yo (como hija única) a la que mandan a comprar todo a la tienda, y para el colmo siempre a donde voy me dice que se les acabo o lo tendrán la próxima semana! Y debo recorrer tienda, tras tienda para encontrara todo! T.T

XionRed fuera y vivan al extremo! Más vale hacer todo lo que tu corazón desea y morir por ello que morir sin haber hecho lo que deseabas!


	5. No les pertenezco

Hola! Hola! Waaaa! Logre hacer el capitulo hoy! Yey! Todos agradezcan a Poopy, quien me ayudo con las compras y terminamos en tiempo record! Y bueno, los golpes si dolieron pero valió la pena cada salto y corrida! XD

hirumaharima, este capítulo va de Nuevo para ti, así te seguirás sorprendiendo de lo rápido que actualizo XD

Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no viola los derechos de autor al ser por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Todo por la libertad<strong>

El centro pokémon en llamas, Dawn se encontraba parada frente al cuerpo inmóvil de Ash, se inclino tomando las pokebolas del cinturón de Ash y también la que se encontraba cerca de su mano.

"Señor, ya casi tenemos todas las pokebolas" Declaro uno de los agentes del equipo Rocket dirigiéndose a Dawn con respeto.

"Bien, no olviden deshacerse de toda la evidencia" Respondió Dawn a lo que el agente le hizo un saludo militar mientras se alejaba colocando cargas explosivas en todo el lugar.

"Que haremos con él?" Cuestiono uno de los agentes que se encontraba de pie junto a Dawn. Ella empujo la mano de Ash con el pie guardando silencio por unos momentos. "Mmh, tal vez sea útil de alguna forma, llévenlo a la central y enciérrenlo con los demás prisioneros" Fue la respuesta de Dawn, si alguien la oyera en ese momento, sabría lo fría que en realidad sonaron sus palabras.

"Como ordene" Respondió su ayudante mientras levantaba a Ash sobre su hombro para llevárselo. Los demás agentes empezaron a retirarse con las pokebolas. "Esperen" Dijo Dawn acercándose a uno de los contenedores y tomando la mayor cantidad de pokebolas que podía cargar, los agentes le miraron extrañados pero no hicieron ninguna pregunta al respecto retirándose del lugar.

XXXXXXX

Dawn suspiro mirando el centro pokémon, una sonrisa pareció en su rostro antes de adentrarse al interior del edificio y acercarse a la recepción. "Buenos días, enfermera Joy" Dijo Dawn con su mejor sonrisa, piplup ya no la acompañaba, posiblemente se encontraba en su pokebola.

"Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarte?" Respondió la enfermera Joy con la misma cortesía con la que trataba a todos los entrenadores y coordinadores que llegaban al centro pokemon.

"Quisiera dejar a mis pokemon para que tomen un descanso" Respondió Dawn mientras sacaba sus pokebolas para entregárselas a la enfermera Joy. "Puedes estar tranquila, cuidaremos bien de ellos" Dijo la enfermera mientras tomaba las pokebolas, sin percatarse de que una de ellas emitía una luz parpadeante.

"Gracias, regresare por ellos más tarde" Con eso, Dawn se alejo sin dejar de sonreír. La enfermera Joy había caído en la trampa, con el robo constante de los pokemon en los centros de recuperación, la habitación en donde guardaban las pokebolas ahora se encontraba oculta y contaban con un sistema de seguridad único. Pero eso no era un obstáculo para Dawn, la pokebola era un localizador que le daría la posición exacta de la habitación, el resto, dependía de los agentes que se encontraban bajo su mando. "Es tan fácil" Dijo con un suspiro mientras activaba un intercomunicador.

"Señor" Pregunto un agente al otro lado de la línea mientras su rostro aparecía en la pequeña pantalla.

"Todo está listo, procedan cuando les indique"

"El jefe quiere hablar con usted" Respondió el agente antes de que Dawn pudiera decir algo más.

"Conmigo?"

"Si, señor"

"Gracias, yo misma lo contactare"

"Como desee" Fue la respuesta del agente antes de desaparecer en la pantalla. Dawn permaneció en silencio, pensando, que querrá Giovanni con ella ahora? Acaso hiso algo mal? No, no puede ser, ella misma ha verificado que las operaciones en todo Sinnoh se efectúen sin ningún contratiempo, sin ningún error. Tal vez, sea sobre Ash, despues de todo, ella lo conocia. Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo al recordar su apariencia actual.

Se dirigió hacia una vieja caseta telefónica que tenía un letrero que decía "Fuera de servicio" teniendo cuidado de que nadie la viera se introdujo en el interior, los cristales estaban recubiertos de un polarizado para evitar que la gente pudiera ver dentro de ella. Deslizo una tarjeta por una ranura, segundos después una pantalla apareció frente a ella. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de que el rostro de una mujer apareciera. "Erres tu, Giovanni ha estado esperando tu llamada, te comunicare con el de inmediato.

Dawn asintió a la mujer que después de eso, desapareció de la pantalla. Un par de minutos, que Dawn sintió como si fueran horas. Giovanni apareció en el monitor. "Señor, me han informado que desea hablar conmigo" Dijo Dawn con un tono de voz seguro.

"Así es, agente 006." Respondió Giovanni desde el otro lado de la línea mientras acariciaba a un persian. "Estoy muy orgulloso de su progreso en Sinnoh"

"Solo sigo sus ordenes, señor"

"Si y mis órdenes ahora son que cese toda actividad en la región"

Dawn abrió los ojos de sobremanera sorprendida por las ordenes de su líder. "S-señor?"

"No quiero levantar sospechas sobre nosotros, el equipo Rocket debe seguir en el anonimato por ahora. Puedes seguir con tu viaje si así lo deseas, tu siguiente concurso ya está arreglado, ganaras sin problemas"

"Como usted ordene y gracias, señor" Declaro Dawn antes de que Giovanni desapareciera en la pantalla. Dawn hiso su camino hacia el Centro Pokémon para pedir una habitación, no sin antes ordenar a su equipo que suspendan la misión.

XXXXXXX

"NO VUELVAS A ASUSTARME ASI! Grito Misty al ver a Brock frente a ella, con algunas hierbas en sus manos, posiblemente, especias para preparar la cena.

"Aun no respondiste a mi pregunta, donde vas?" Repitió Brock ignorando el grito de Misty.

"Yo, ehm…, pikachu, estábamos. Ir al parque a nadar?" Misty se dio una palmada en el rostro al darse cuenta de que sus palabras no tenían sentido.

"Iras a buscar pruebas de que Ash está vivo, no?" Cuestiono Brock dando en el blanco. Misty se maldijo a si misma por ser tan obvia, rápidamente recupero la postura para intentar defenderse. "N-no, claro que no! De donde sacas esas cosas, yo ya acepte la realidad"

Brock se cruzo de brazos mirando a Misty con el rostro serio, causando que tanto la pelirroja como pikachu sudaran a mares. "Está bien! Lo admito! Voy a Sinnoh para buscar a Ash! Feliz?"

Pikachu profundizo el ceño enviando una descarga a través del cuerpo de Misty por ceder tan fácil ante la "presión" de Brock. Misty tosió un poco de humo antes de empezar a acomodar su cabello y dedicarle a pikachu una mirada de las que matan.

"Yo iré contigo" Dijo Brock, palabras que causaron gran sorpresa en Misty y pikachu.

"Brock, escuche bien?"

"Claro que si lo hiciste, no te dejare hacer esto sola"

"Piiika" Dijo pikachu en la mención de la palabra: sola

"A los dos" Agrego Brock con un tono de disculpa.

"Brock, no tienes que hacerlo…"

"Pero quiero hacerlo, y no acepto un no, como respuesta"

Misty sonrió ante las palabras de Brock, después de tanto tiempo, el equipo volvía a estar junto, aunque aún faltaba alguien importante. Prepararon todo para partir despues de la cena, May y Max querian acompañarlos pero quedaron en que debian quedarse para cuidar de Delia, despues de todo, aun necesitaba apoyo. A regañadientes, ambos hermanos asintieron mientras veian partir a Brock, Misty y Pikachu.

"Ellos tendran una aventura y nosotros nos quedaremos aqui" Protesto Max viendo a Brock y los demas, desaparecer en el paisaje.

"Deja de quejarte, Max y dime una cosa"

"Que?"

"Sabes cocinar, verdad?"

Max cayo al piso al escuchar esa pregunta, despues de que May le habia dicho a Brock que ella se encargaria de todo.

XXXXXXX

"Cuales son las probabilidades de que sobreviva al acondicionamiento?" Pregunto Zeger a uno de los científicos que había estado explicando las razones de por qué el espécimen 7 había muerto y cuáles eran los cambios que se debían efectuar en el dispositivo.

"Con las modificaciones, nuestros cálculos son de un 95% de probabilidades de éxito, señor" Respondió su colega mientras regresaba a su lugar en la mesa, toda la habitación se encontraba repleta de imágenes holográficas e informes muy detallados del espécimen 13. "Entonces preparen todo, Giovanni lo quiere listo antes del torneo de la liga Sinnoh"

Los científicos intercambiaron miradas, sabían que esta era su última oportunidad y que si fallaban habría terribles consecuencias para ellos. "Dado que todo está claro" Continuo Zeger. "Pueden retirarse" Los científicos asintieron abandonando el salón uno por uno.

Zeger fue el último en salir solo para ser recibido por uno de sus ayudantes. "Señor…"

"Que ocurre?" Cuestiono Zeger en un tono amenazante que hizo temblar ligeramente al joven pero este no tardo en responder. "Es el espécimen 13, ha estado actuando de forma extraña las últimas horas"

El rostro de Zeger se torno más serio, si es que eso era posible, siguió al ayudante en dirección a la sala de vigilancia.

"Creen que este dormido?" Dijo una voz en el momento justo en que Zeger entro a la sala de vigilancia. "Que sucede aquí?" La voz dura de Zeger resonó en toda la habitación, los encargados de vigilar, conformado por 4 hombres jóvenes. Se pusieron en pie de un salto. "Señor? Es, es la criatura, no se ha movido en horas" Respondió de inmediato el ayudante mientras retomaba su puesto de vigilancia.

"Por que no me lo informaron antes?" Cuestiono Zeger, en enojo presente en su voz.

"Señor, no creimos que fuera importante"

"Pero no responde, tampoco ha tocado sus alimentos, señor"

Ash se encontraba en su celda, cubierta por espejos, estaba parado en el centro de la misma, con los ojos cerrados, sin moverse. La comida que habían deslizado al interior de su celda seguía intacta, cada espejo reflejaba un ángulo distinto del cuerpo de Ash.

Zeger se aproximo a los monitores. "Cuanto tiempo ha estado así?"

"Aproximadamente, unas 5 horas"

"No se ha movido, tal vez este dormido"

Zeger se aproximo más al monitor que daba una imagen frontal de Ash, nadie se percato que una de las pantallas empezaba a parpadear, después, el monitor se volvió verde apareciendo un aviso silencioso que decia: Restricción desactivada.

"Los tengo" Fueron las palabras de Ash con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras abría los ojos, que ahora se iluminaban con un azul brillante.

"El sistema de restricción!" Grito Zeger girando hacia una de las computadoras para ver que había sido desactivada, corrió hacia ella pero una capa azul brillante rodeo la computadora haciéndola explotar. Lo mismo pasó con los monitores, uno por uno, estallaron liberando gran cantidad de humo.

Zeger corrió para accionar la alarma, en ese momento, una gran explosión sacudió todos los cimientos de la base central del equipo Rocket, alarmando a todos los agentes.

"El experimento 13 ha escapado!" La voz de Zeger resonó a través de toda la estructura. "No permitan que abandone las instalaciones! Recaptúrenlo!"

Ash levanto la vista viendo uno de los altavoces por los que la voz de Zeger resonaba con fuerza repitiendo la misma orden una y otra vez, sus ojos se iluminaron de azul al igual que el altavoz se cubrió de una capa azulada antes de ser aplastado. Los agentes se movilizaron rápidamente con armas en mano, seguidos de sus pokemon para poder capturar a Ash.

La pared norte fue destruida por otra gran explosión, Ash se aproximo al gran hueco en la pared metálica, libre al fin de las restricciones, destruyo el brazalete que llevaba en el brazo derecho. Miro el cielo, era de noche, las estrellas brillaban como si fuera la primera vez.

Ash no pudo evitar sonreír, el suave viento en su rostro, su libertad estaba tan cerca. Los agentes se dirigían a su posición, él podía sentirlos, cada vez más cerca. Se puso en pie sujetándose del muro, miro hacia abajo viendo una falla en su plan de escape.

"Maldición!" Dijo mientras miraba al acantilado que parecía no tener fin.

"Allí esta!" Grito una voz.

Ash giro su cabeza viendo a un sin número de agentes armados que se dirigía a su posición. No regresaría a ese lugar, no, prefería la muerte antes que eso!

"No te muevas! Grito uno de los agentes, todos prepararon sus armas, listos para disparar. Las orejas de Ash se movieron hacia afuera giro la cabeza con rapidez viendo frente a él a unos agentes sobre pokemon tipo dragón como Salamence o Dragonite y un grupo de Skarmory. "No hay escape, ríndete!"

Ash levanto la vista a una de las cámaras que se encontraba en una de las esquinas, sonrió sabiendo perfectamente que Zeger estaría en algún lugar observando.

"Por que sonríe?" Susurro para sí Zeger. Abrió los ojos de sobremanera ante la sorpresa, Ash salto aferrándose a una de las patas de Salamence.

"Salamence! Quítatelo con lanza llamas!" Ordeno el agente que se encontraba sobre el pokemon dragón.

Salamence preparo su ataque, pero cuando bajo la cabeza, Ash ya no estaba. Sorpresivamente apareció detrás del agente tirándolo del lomo de Salamance. El pokemon dragón empezó a sacudirse intentado quitarse a Ash de enzima.

"Dragonite, hiperrayo!" Ordeno otro agente a su pokemon, este cargo el ataque dirigiéndose directo a Ash y Salamance, dio en el blanco y tanto Ash como Salamance cayeron al bosque que se encontraba más abajo.

* * *

><p>Que les pareció? A mí no me convence mucho, pero bueno. Gracias por los favoritos!<p>

XionRed fuera! Otro consejo de vida: si todo esta oscuro…, prende la luz, no seas tacaño!

Ah, y es posible que tarde un poco en actualizar I, Mew. Dos fic al mismo tiempo es más difícil de lo que creí, pero de que actualizaré, lo hare!


	6. Ansias de libertad

Hola! Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios, estoy un poco confundida ahora. Llevo horas sin dormir! Pero quiero ganar! Solo quedamos despiertos, mis primos Max, Andy (son gemelos) y mi mamá…, no esperen, mi mama ya se durmió también, en fin. Ganare! Ahora a la historia, y si notan cosas extrañas, tengan encuentra que no he dormido.

Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no viola los derechos de autor al ser por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Ansias de libertad<strong>

Un grupo de personas eran empujadas a través de unos pasillos, entre el grupo destacaba un niño de unos 10 años. Las puertas unas puertas al final del pasillo se abrieron dejando al descubierto un laboratorio, una mujer piso con fuerza a un ayudante de laboratorio para que la liberara. Pero no sirvió de mucho ya que fue sujetada por otro.

"Por favor, no!" Grito la mujer siendo empujada al interior del laboratorio. Ash se resistió pero no era competencia para la fuerza de los adultos, las personas que eran traídas a la fuerza sintieron el miedo aumentar en su interior al ver a esas criaturas en el interior de los tanques y las que se encontraban sobre las mesas de operaciones.

"Suel-ta-me!" Grito Ash mordiendo al ayudante de laboratorio que lo estaba sujetando. Este ante la sorpresa y el dolor, lo dejo ir. Ash corrió hacia la salida pero unos agentes vestidos de negro. El niño se sacudió con fuerza intentando liberarse, sin percatarse de que un ayudante se aproximo con una jeringa, casi al instante, sintió un pinchazo en el brazo.

"No…" Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de sentirse mareado, fue arrastrado junto con los demás prisioneros. Todo lo que pudo ver antes de perder la conciencia, fue a los científicos rodearlo y un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo.

Su cuerpo se encontraba en el interior de un tanque, abrió los ojos lentamente viendo a un grupo de personas, hizo la cabeza hacia tras sintiendo algo en la nuca.

"Está despertando" Se escucho una voz que parecía estar bastante lejos.

"Inicien sedación" Otra voz respondió.

"Si, señor"

Oscuridad una vez más.

XXXXXXX

Unas orejas eran visibles a través de unos escombros de rocas y arboles caídos, las ramas de árboles empezaron a moverse dejando salir a Ash, con un quejido de dolor, se sentó sobre en el suelo llevando su mano hacia el hombro izquierdo, una rama le había atravesado el hombro en la caída. Su pelaje manchado de sangre al igual que su cabello por el golpe en la cabeza, miro de un lado a otro viendo el sendero de arboles caídos que dejaron él y salamance al caer.

"Cuanta suerte…" Se dijo a si mismo tomando la rama que había atravesado su hombro y arrancándola de un fuerte tirón, se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo un grito de dolor, lentamente se puso en pie. "Tengo…, que salir de aquí antes de que me encuentren"

Empezó a alejarse del lugar, pudo ver al Salamance inconsciente oculto bajo unos arboles caídos. Ash se interno en el bosque, caminando con dificultad, no solo por las heridas que había sufrido, sino también por el hecho de haber desactivado el sistema de restricción, le tomo horas de concentración y energía lograrlo y no serian desperdiciados. Se apoyo en un árbol peleando por mantenerse consiente, si cediera ante el cansancio, regresaría a ese lugar y las probabilidades de escapar nuevamente eran nulas, levanto la cabeza dejando mirando al cielo, el silencio reinaba en el lugar, posiblemente los pokemon se habían ocultado después de todo el estruendo que causaron o tal habían abandonado el bosque con la llegada del equipo rocket.

Reunió fuerzas para seguir avanzando y usar los arboles como camuflaje. En el interior de las instalaciones del equipo Rocket, todo era un caos total, los agentes empezaban a movilizarse preparándose para la búsqueda del fugitivo.

"Como? Como es posible?" Dijo Zeger para sí mismo, en ese momento se encontraba en el interior de lo que una vez fue la celda de Ash, toda la pared de un lado había cedido, los escombros se encontraban en todo el piso al igual que los fragmentos de los espejos. "Esto no debió, pasar"

"Señor?" Cuestiono uno de los agentes entrando al interior de la celda destrozada.

"El sistema de restricción era infalible" Se dijo a si mismo ignorando por completo al agente que intentaba llamar su atención. "Yo mismo lo diseñe"

"Señor" Repitió el agente, esta vez con un tono de voz más alto.

El Dr. Zeger giro sobre sus talones cambiando su mirada al algente. "Que quieres?" Pregunto con un tono de voz amenazante.

"Todos los agentes fueron organizados, estamos listos para empezar la búsqueda, señor."

Zeger asintió saliendo de la habitación "Inicien cuanto antes, no debemos darle oportunidad de alejarse"

"Si, señor" Respondió el agente alejándose para cumplir con las ordenes. Zeger dio un profundo suspiro, sabía que debía enfrentar a Giovanni e informarle lo que había ocurrido, y eso era algo que en verdad no quería hacer.

Camino por una serie de pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de comunicaciones, se aproximo a un tablero de controles tecleando unas combinaciones.

Una mujer apareció en la pantalla, quien no demoro en comunicarlo con Giovanni.

"Dr. Zeger, puedo saber cuál es el motivo de su llamada?"

"Es…, es el espécimen 13, señor. Ah escapado"

Las palabras de Zeger tomaron por sorpresa a Giovanni, pero el retomo la compostura seria casi al instante, la molestia claramente visible en su rostro. "Puedo saber cómo fue que ocurrió tal cosa?"

"El sistema de restricción, no sabemos cómo, pero logro desactivarlo"

"El sistema de restricción fue diseñado para evitar el uso de sus poderes, eso no puede ser posible"

"Pero si lo fue, señor"

"Entonces recaptúrenlo!" Exclamo Giovanni dejándose llevar por sus emociones pero no tardo en calmarse nuevamente. "Captúrenlo, con vida. De lo contrario, usted pagara las consecuencias" Fueron las palabras de Giovanni antes de desaparecer en la pantalla.

XXXXXXX

Ash maldijo en voz baja, podía escuchar a unos Nightiena y Houdoom ladrar sus nombres en la distancia seguidos de sus amos. Apuro el paso intentado buscar un lugar donde ocultarse, si tan solo tuviera algo de energía para teletrasportarse, pero había dos problemas, estaba muy débil y aun no sabía cómo.

Misty despertó repentinamente sentándose en su cama, se seco el sudor de la frente llevando su mano hacia su hombro izquierdo, en este momento, ella, Pikachu y Brock se encontraban en un ferry camino a Sinnoh.

"Piiika?" Se escucho al pequeño pokemon ratón mientras salía desde debajo de las mantas. Misty acaricio la cabeza de Pikachu con una sonrisa apagada. "Te desperté, pikachu? Lo siento, no quise hacerlo"

Brock despertó al escuchar la voz de Misty que pese a su tono de voz bajo, despertó a Brock. Se sentó en su propia cama al igual que Misty. "Misty? Que haces despierta"

Misty dudo en responder, no sabía si sería lo correcto pero sabía que no podía ocultarle nada a Brock. "Creo…, creo que algo le paso a Ash" Fue su respuesta mientras frotaba su hombro izquierdo.

Brock suspiro, levantándose para ir en busca de un vaso con agua. Minutos después regreso entregándoselo a Misty.

"Solo fue una pesadilla, esto te calmara"

"Gracias, Brock" Respondió Misty tomando el vaso para beberse el contenido del mismo. "Tal vez tengas razón"

"Entonces, duerme. Aun hay mucho camino que recorrer" Dijo Brock regresando a su propia cama para cubrirse con las mantas. Misty le dedico una sonrisa pero cuando Brock se volvió para regresar a dormir, Misty dejo el vaso a un lado acostándose en su cama con un suspiro, sintió esa pesadilla tan real.

"Resiste, Ash. Pronto te encontraremos" Fueron sus palabras antes de cerrar los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño.

XXXXXXX

Todos los agentes de la central se encontraban peinando toda el área, el Dr. Zeger se encontraba en pie frente al gran agujero que había hecho Ash en el muro norte del edificio. Una computadora de mano le mostraba las grabaciones de seguridad. Zeger detuvo la grabación viendo la sonrisa burlona de Ash antes de saltar hacia el Salamance, destruyo la delgada computadora con frustración.

"Te atraparan sin importar que y lamentaras cada segundo el haber intentado escapar" Dijo en un murmuro, levanto la vista viendo un helicóptero dirigirse hacia el techo de la base. "Giovanni" Murmuro antes de dirigirse al techo con prisa.

Logro llegar antes de que el helicóptero aterrizara, permaneció a una distancia prudente con el fin de evitar las aspas y el fuerte viento. Del helicóptero, la primera persona en salir fue un simple agente, quien deslizo una escalera para que Giovanni bajara seguido de su mejor agente y segunda al mando del equipo Rocket, Domino.

Zeger trago pesado al ver la expresión seria que Giovanni traía. "Señor…, que lo trae aquí?"

"Su incompetencia" Fue la respuesta del líder del equipo Rocket.

Zeger permaneció en silencio sin saber que responder. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Giovanni continúo. "Han tenido éxito en la búsqueda?"

"No, señor. Aun no lo hemos encontrado, pero es imposible que escape…"

"Eso mismo dijo sobre el sistema de restricción y sin embargo vea ahora en qué situación estamos" Hablo por primera vez Domino.

"Con todo respeto, señor. No debió molestarse en venir, la barrera natural que rodea a la base hace casi imposible…"

"Domino" Interrumpió Giovanni antes de que Zeger continuara. "Ya sabes que hacer. Confió plenamente en que cumplirás con esta misión"

"No lo decepcionare, señor" Respondió la joven antes de alejarse, se acerco al borde del edificio mirando el bosque en la distancia, salto al vacío sin importarle la altura y dejando a Giovanni y Zeger solos frente a frente.

XXXXXXX

Ash estaba en el suelo peleando con un Houdoom que ahora mordía su muñeca. "Por aquí!" Escucho a un agente gritar, maldijo su suerte empujando al houdoom con sus piernas, este cayó sobre sus patas gruñendo amenazadoramente antes de atacar con lanzallamas.

Los ojos de Ash se eliminaron de un azul brillante formando una barrera para protegerse del ataque de houdoom.

"_No tienes que salir lastimado por ellos, déjame ir" _Dijo Ash al houdoom telepáticamente. El houdoon gruño antes de responder en su propio idioma.

"**Yo solo sigo mis órdenes, sería mejor para ti si aceptaras la realidad**"

"_No regresare a ese lugar solo quiero ser libre, no quiero atacarte, pero si te interpones no me dejas otra opción"_

"**Lo siento por ti, pero al igual que nosotros, ahora tu vida ya no te pertenece" **Gruño nuevamente el houdoom antes de lanzarse contra Ash listo para atacar.

"_En eso te equivocas, rendirse no es una opción" _Respondió Ash levantando al pokemon del suelo arrojándolo contra unos árboles, en ese instante un disparo lo rozo dando con un árbol. Giro con rapidez viendo a los agentes acercarse.

"Que no escape!" Grito un agente al grupo que se acercaba con prisa

"**No podrás escapar**"

"_Obsérvame" _Los brazos de Ash se iluminaron de un aura de color entre fucsia y lila, bajo los brazos con fuerza causando que se formara una energía con forma de domo en torno a él. Este se expandió rodeando a todos los agentes que se acercaban y generando una gran explosión en el proceso.

Una columna de humo se elevo en el aire, cuando el humo se fue despejando, la mayoría de los agentes estaban inconscientes juntos con sus pokemon, algunos seguían despiertos pero apenas podían caminar. La condición de Ash tampoco era la mejor, respiro con dificultad con las piernas temblándole.

"Tal vez…, no pensé bien esto…"

Y tenía razón, esa explosión había delatado su posición actual, giro sobre sus talones para correr nuevamente pero un látigo lo atrapo por el cuello liberando una descarga en todo su cuerpo. Ash grito de dolor cayendo de rodillas el suelo.

"Que gran poder pero debe ser controlado" Escucho una voz detrás de él, sabia de quien se trataba pero giro la cabeza con dificultad para confirmar quien era.

"_Domino…" _Pensó para sí dejando escapar un ligero gruñido, frente a él se encontraba la agente 009 manteniendo un férreo control sobre el látigo.

"No te resistas y prometo ser buena" Agrego Domino con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro. Ash llevo las manos hacia su cuello con la esperanza de liberarse solo para recibir otra fuerte descarga que lo hizo gritar de dolor.

"Parece que no escuchaste"

Domino tiro del látigo con más fuerza, a lo lejos podían escucharse al resto de los agentes dirigirse a su posición. Ash cerró los ojos con resignación, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, uso todo lo que tenía en ese último intento.

* * *

><p>Y aquí es mi parte de nuevo, estoy a punto de dormirme sobre el teclado y mis primos siguen despiertos, pero no me rendiré. Este capítulo no me convence mucho, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer en este estado, parezco zombi.<p>

Tal vez lo borre y escriba de nuevo, o no sé, ya veré. Me despido, nos leemos mañana como siempre. He he…

XionRed fuera otro consejo de vida: si se cierra una puerta y se abre una ventana…, significa que eres ladrón y escapaste por ayuda divina


	7. La verdad?

Hola! Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios. Andy y yo seguimos en el maratón de: no sueño. Max cayo dormidito cuando use una canción de cuna que descargue XD algunos lo calificarían como trampa, pero yo no!

hirumaharima, espero que no te toque limpiar todo a ti solo O.o

Berzerk, ya veremos quién cocina…, aunque si lo hace May tengo la sospecha de que Ash quedara huérfano.

Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no viola los derechos de autor al ser por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad?<strong>

Ash cerró las manos con fuerza, sus orejas presionadas contra su cabeza, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas de frustración se filtraran cayendo sobre el suelo que rápidamente absorbió las lágrimas

"A perros malos como tú, se los debe castigar para que no vuelvan a intentar escapar de sus amos" Escucho la voz de Domino mientras tiraba del látigo. Los dedos de Ash quedaron marcados en el suelo debido a su negativa en cooperar.

Domino frunció el ceño preparándose para proporcionarle una descarga pero para sorpresa de Ash. El Houdoon que lo ataco, se lanzo sobre Domino tomando a la chica por sorpresa quien cayó sobre su espalda intentando quitarse de encima al pokemon.

"Que crees que haces? Suéltame!" Grito Domino perdiendo su agarre en el látigo. Ash permaneció en su posición observando lo ocurrido con sorpresa.

"**Que esperas? Una invitación? Escapa!**" Ladro el houdoon mientras sometía a Domino.

"_Por que…?"_

"**Por que se lo que se siente, ahora corre! Ve hacia el este, podrás ver una cueva sigue el aroma del agua y podrás escapar!**"

"_No puedo dejarte hacerlo, te mataran!"_ Grito Ash telepáticamente, en ese momento un pensamiento paso por su mente. Que estaba haciendo? Houdoon le estaba dando la posibilidad de escapar y él se preocupaba por su seguridad en lugar de correr!

"**No te preocupes por mí, vete!**" El houdoon se alejo de Domino en un salto y uso lanzallamas para crear una pared de fuego entre él y Ash.

"_Gracias…"_ Fue la respuesta de Ash antes de ponerse en pie, dejo caer el látigo de Domino a un lado reanudando su escape, sus pasos eran lentos. Houdoon pudo ver esto, sabía que si seguía así no tardaría en ser capturado. Domino se puso en pie llena de ira hacia el pokemon tipo fuego.

Houdoon ladro agresivamente usando lanzallamas por todo el lugar para crear un incendio y así complicar la misión de los agentes. Ash corría apoyándose en los arboles para descansar, sus orejas se movieron instintivamente al escuchar el lamento de houdoon. La expresión de tristeza era evidente en su rostro pero aun así siguió corriendo.

Domino se puso en pie con el rostro algo sucio y el cabello despeinado. "El espécimen 13 se dirige al este, reagrúpense. Lo tenemos atrapado"

Unos helicópteros empezaron a elevarse seguido de los agentes que quedaban, algunos sobre sus salamance y dragonite mientras que un gran número de skarmory rodeaban a los helicópteros. Ash podía oírlos pisar sus talones.

"_Debo apresurarme…, seguir corriendo" _Eran sus pensamientos, pudo ver la entrada de la cueva, unos disparos dieron en las rocas frente a él. Movió la cabeza a un lado para ver las luces de linternas acercarse. Un ataque de viento plateado casi logra darle, levanto la vista viendo a los sharmory acercarse cada vez más.

Ash no dudo en adentrarse a la cueva, corrió por una serie de túneles desesperadamente, se detuvo en sus pisadas al ver unas bifurcaciones, decidió calmarse para seguir su camino. Se relajo lo mejor que podía dejando que los sonidos y el aroma del lugar lo envolvieran.

"Por aquí" Se dijo a si mismo entrando por una de las cuevas, siguió corriendo pese a la oscuridad. Domino y un gran grupo de agentes habían seguido a Ash al interior de la cueva, les hizo unas señas al grupo, estos asintieron dividiéndose para buscar en cada cueva.

Ash ahora se encontraba apoyado en la pared de roca, dio respiraciones profundas intentado calmarse. Pero no duro mucho en ese estado ya que sus oídos captaron el sonido de unos pasos apresurados. Reanudo su carrera solo para recibir la luz de una linterna detrás de él.

"Señor, por aquí!" Grito uno de los agentes mientras corría detrás de Ash.

"Que no escape!" Otra voz, esta vez femenina. Ash siguió corriendo mirando sobre su hombro para intentar ver a sus perseguidores. Regreso su mirada al camino justo a tiempo para detenerse al final del túnel y ver un gran rio cortar el paisaje nocturno, bajo la mirada al escuchar la caída del agua un poco más abajo.

"No tienes a donde ir!" Grito una voz detrás de él, giro sobre sus talones viendo de frente a Domino, detrás de ella se encontraba un grupo de agentes.

"Eso crees…?" Cuestiono Ash con una sonrisa. Antes de que Domino pudiera hacer algo mas, Ash se dejo caer de espaldas al vacio. Domino corrió al borde de la cueva solo para verlo desaparecer en el agua.

XXXXXXX

Delia se encontraba en la habitación de Ash, mirando las fotografías con melancolía, tomo un marco presionándolo con fuerza en su pecho, simulando un abrazo. Abrió los ojos olfateando el aire.

"Humo? De donde…, la cocina!" Exclamo dejando el marco en su lugar para salir de la habitación y correr escaleras abajo. Al llegar a la cocina no pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

"May, no! Primero debes cortar las cebollas!" Grito Max intentando apartar a su hermana.

"Max, basta! Yo sé lo que hago" Respondió May empujando a Max. Mientras, Mr. Mime estaba muy ocupado intentando apagar el fuego de las cortinas con un extintor. May estaba tan concentrada prestando atención a un televisor sintonizado en el canal de cocina que no se percataba de su entorno.

"Si sabes lo que haces entonces pon primero en la lumbre una cazuela y después las verduras!" Grito Max frustrado. "Shhh!" Fue la respuesta que recibió de May.

"Que le hicieron a mi cocina?" Dijo Delia en un estado de shock, Max giro viendo a la madre de Ash parada en la entrada de la cocina, May tiro en el aire un cerillo encendido y este cayó en la playera de Max

"Señora Ketchum, nosotros solo…" Max se detuvo olfateando el aire. "Que se quema?"

"Creo que fueron mis cortinas" Respondió Delia con cierta molestia en la voz.

Max miro sobre su hombro viendo el humo. "Me quemo! May! Ayuda!" Mientras corría por la cocina.

"Max! Cállate, no me dejas escuchar. Si esta receta no funciona será culpa tuya! Declaro May centrada en el televisor.

Max fue detenido por Mr. Mime quien vacio el extintor en él. "Gracias, Mr. Mime"

"Mr. Mime" Fue la respuesta del pokemon con una sonrisa, Delia término de entrar en la cocina resbalando con un charco de agua en el piso, Mr. Mime logra evitar que cayera pero Max en su torpeza resbalo con el mismo charco cayendo sobre Mr. Mime y a su vez el pokemon sobre Delia.

"Lo siento señora…" Se disculpo Max, tanto por la caída como por todo lo demás. Mr. Mime ayudo a Delia para ponerse en pie, en ese momento May giro sobre sus talones viendo a Max en el piso.

"Max! Yo aquí trabajando y tu tomándote un descanso!"

Max suspiro retirando sus gafas para limpiarlas. Delia se acerco a May con su mejor sonrisa. "Creo que tu también deberías descansar, May"

"No se preocupe, señora Ketchum, ya casi termino de cocinar"

Delia y Max intercambiaron miradas de preocupación antes de suspirar resignados a todo lo que podría.

XXXXXXX

"Escapo?" Grito Giovanni golpeando su escritorio con el puño cerrado e intimidando a Domino y Zeger.

"No contaba con que se dejaría caer al vacío" Respondió Domino sin atreverse a mirar de frente a Giovanni. "Cayo al rio que se encuentra más abajo no creo que haya sobrevivido a tal caída"

"Rastreen toda el área, no importa cuánto tiempo les tome, encuéntrenlo!" Ordeno Giovanni ignorando las palabras de Domino.

"Si, señor!" Respondió abandonando la oficina. El Dr. Zeger se aproximo al escritorio de Giovanni entregándole unas carpetas. "Esta es toda la información que pudimos recopilar sobre el espécimen 13"

Giovanni tomo las carpetas dándole una lectura rápida a una de las carpetas. "El dispositivo de acondicionamiento está listo"

"Así es, señor. Pero si el espécimen esta…"

"Sobrevivió, de eso estoy seguro. Continúen con los arreglos, no podrá escapar por siempre"

"Como ordene" Respondió Zeger antes de salir dejando a Giovanni solo con sus pensamientos.

Ash se aferraba a unas rocas esforzándose por llegar a la orilla, la corriente lo había arrastrado rio abajo alejándolo varios kilómetros de la base del equipo Rocket. _"S-solo un poco mas…" _Pensó liberando su agarre de la roca, con esfuerzo logro llegar a la orilla desplomándose del cansancio. Giro sobre su espalda viendo el cielo, las estrellas habían desaparecido y la oscuridad se estaba disipando, sonrió sintiendo sus parpados cada vez más pesados.

Tal vez no sobreviva, pero al menos logro ver el cielo una última vez, ver al sol nacer una vez más en el horizonte, eso, lo hacía sentir libre de nuevo. Lentamente, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, pudo ver dos sombras cernirse sobre él.

XXXXXXX

Brock, Misty y Pikachu se encontraban observando el paisaje, el sol brillaba intensamente sobre ellos. "Pika!" Se escucho la voz del pequeño pokemon ratón, emocionado al ver el muelle tan cerca.

"Ya casi llegamos!" Exclamo Misty emocionada, entrecerró los ojos para poder ver mejor. Brock señalo en un punto del muelle con una sonrisa. "Mira, allá esta Dawn"

Dawn los saludaba en la distancia con una gran sonrisa, Brock la había contactado para decirle que iban camino a Sinnoh para su encuentro, Dawn maldijo su suerte al tener que tratar con Brock nuevamente, el ferry finalmente logro desembarcar.

Dawn espero pacientemente a que Brock apareciera, entre la multitud, pudo verlo, en compañía de Misty. "Brock, aquí!" Grito corriendo para acercarse, Brock y Misty imitaron su acción.

"Dawn, como estas?" Pregunto Brock con una sonrisa.

"Ah, puede decirse que bien"

Misty permaneció en silencio, aun recordaba el día en que Brock y Dawn le dieron la noticia. Apenas la conoció y reacciono de forma tal que abofeteo a Dawn culpándola de lo ocurrido, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada por ese comportamiento y no sabía cómo actuar en ese momento. Solo reacciono al ver una mano frente a ella.

"Como has estado, Misty?" Pregunto Dawn con una sonrisa cortes.

"B-bien y tú?" Respondió estrechando la mano de Dawn

"Piiika pikachu!"

"Tampoco me he olvidado de ti pikachu" Dijo Dawn acariciando al pokemon ratón.

"Dawn, donde esta piplup?" Cuestiono Brock. Dawn sonrió enseñándole una pokebola. "Ya no es piplup"

Lanzo la pokebola en el aire, en un haz de luz un gran pokemon apareció frente a ellos gritando su nombre con confianza.

"Ya es un Empoleon!" Exclamo Brock ante la sorpresa. "Creí que no quería evolucionar" Continuo.

Dawn regreso a empoleon a su pokebola guardándola nuevamente. "No se trata de lo piplup quiera, después de todo yo soy su entrenadora, no?"

Las palabras de Dawn tomaron por sorpresa a Brock, no esperaba una respuesta así. Dawn sonrió indicándoles el camino. "Les parece si vamos a almorzar, tengo hambre y aun no desayune. Y podrán decirme que los trae a Sinnoh"

El grupo asintió siguiendo a Dawn, minutos después se encontraban en un restaurante, listos para ordenar. "Dawn" Dijo Brock rompiendo el silencio. "La razón por la que estamos aquí, es que, bueno, es un tema un poco delicado…"

"Queremos saber de Ash" Dijo Misty interrumpiendo el discurso de Brock, Dawn dejo el menú a un lado sorprendida. "Saber…, de Ash?" Cuestiono Dawn teniendo cuidado de las palabras que utilizaría.

"Misty piensa, que él aun está con vida"

"No lo pienso, el está vivo. Lo sé"

"Pika" Asintió pikachu.

"Tu fuiste la ultima en verlo antes de que el centro pokemon se derrumbara y…"

"Misty, se que duele, pero Ash se fue…"

"No estamos seguros de eso, no encontraron el cuerpo"

"El centro pokemon estallo quemándose hasta los cimientos, Misty"

"Respóndeme algo, Dawn" Interrumpió Brock, ganándose su atención. "Por que tenias las pokebolas de Ash al escapar del centro pokemon?"

Dawn permaneció en silencio, no se esperaba esa pregunta, que debía responder? Como explicárselo? "Dawn?" Dijo Brock despertando a la niña de sus pensamientos.

"Yo…, no quería decirlo, pero no tengo otra opción. Es verdad, Ash está vivo"

Misty, Brock y Ash quedaron en shock, lentamente una sonrisa se propago en el rostro del grupo. Misty prácticamente se lanzo sobre Dawn. "Lo sabia! Lo sabia! Donde esta?"

"Misty, cálmate" Dijo Brock regresándola a su asiento. "Esto, no tiene sentido. Porque Ash fingiría su muerte?"

"Jure que guardaría este secreto, para evitarles el dolor de la verdad. Pero ahora están aquí, exigiendo respuestas…"

"Responde ya!" Grito Misty asustando al grupo.

"El…, él es un miembro del equipo Rocket"

Esas palabras dejaron al grupo sumido en un profundo silencio. No sabían cómo reaccionar, que hacer, como responder. Simplemente, no podía ser verdad.

* * *

><p>Y esta es mi parte de nuevo.<p>

XionRed fuera, no hay lección de vida hoy, estoy demasiado cansada para esto…, esperen, se durmió! Andy se durmió! HAHAHAHAHA! Gane la apuesta! La victoria es mía! Así que si hay lección de vida.

Siempre habrá un mañana, si piensas esto no eres del antiguo Egipto ya que ellos siempre temían que el son no volviera a brillar el día siguiente… que rayos estoy diciendo! O.o no dormir ya me volvió loca. Bueno, me voy a dormir, una vez más, gracias a todos los que leen y comentan y también a solo los que leen


	8. Mentiras y desconfianza

Hola! Hola! Me disculpo por la demora en la actualización, hoy desperté, después de mis actividades diarias, me di cuenta de que ya había subido el capitulo 6 y 7 O.o? Y no tengo idea de cómo paso eso!

Me alegro de que tus padres no te descubrieran, hirumaharima. Hacen un escándalo cuando haces una cosita pequeñita sin su permiso -.- aun recuerdo cuando me castigaron dos semanas por robarme la moto! Pero la necesitaba! Como iba a participar de la carrera sin motocicleta? Ni modo que me ponga a correr, verdad?

Bueno, bueno, a la historia!

Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no viola los derechos de autor al ser por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Mentiras y desconfianza<strong>

"Eso no es verdad!" El grito de Misty llamo la atención de todos en el restaurante mientras la pelirroja se ponía en pie golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado, llena de furia.

"Pikachu! Pika-pi, pika-pickachu!" Agrego el Pokémon ratón reaccionando de la misma forma que Misty lo hacía, solo que a diferencia de Misty, las mejillas de Pikachu liberaban pequeñas chispas.

"Misty, Pikachu, cálmense" Dijo Brock intentando calmar a ambos, Misty cerró los ojos dejando escapar un profundo suspiro antes de sentarse, Brock le dedico una mirada autoritaria a Pikachu para que imitara la acción de Misty. Razón por la cual, el Pokémon ratón se calmo de inmediato.

Brock cambio su mirada en Dawn, quien aun se encontraba aturdida por el grito de Misty. "Dawn…, lo que dices es imposible. No tiene sentido"

"Pero es la verdad" Interrumpió Dawn casi de inmediato. "Cuando entre en el centro Pokémon, seguí los pasos de Ash. Solo para encontrarlo dirigiendo a unos agentes con trajes negros y una R roja en el pecho, de inmediato supe que se trataba del equipo Rocket. De inmediato le exigí a Ash una explicación, lo único que residí fue una risa burlona y que unos agentes intentaran atraparme, yo escape tomando todas las pokebolas que pude, el que los Pokémon de Ash estuvieran en el montón me sorprendió gratamente, al menos así no sabrían lo que era en realidad y yo…"

"Basta" Dijo Misty al punto de las lagrimas, Pikachu frunció el ceño negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

"Pika pikachu pi pika!" Grito Pikachu, ahora la ira lo invadía por completo.

"He viajado con Ash desde que inicio su viaje, lo he visto reír, llorar, enfrentar todo sin miedo en los ojos. No hay forma de que lo que digas sea verdad" Declaro Misty con voz calmada, hecho que sorprendió hasta al mismo Brock.

"No me crean si eso quieren, pero piensa esto Misty. Porque abandono a sus Pokémon? Guarde el secreto solo para protegerlos del dolor que causa la realidad, ahora si me disculpan, voy al centro Pokémon, estoy cansada y mis Pokémon necesitan recuperarse" Con eso, Dawn se puso en pie alejándose del lugar y dejando al grupo en la confusión.

Dawn salió del restaurante caminando con calma hacia el centro Pokémon, miro al cielo con una sonrisa, recordando el día en que se unió al equipo Rocket.

Ella, Ash y Brock habían caído en una serie de túneles después de que la tierra bajo sus pies cediera. Los tres cayeron en túneles diferentes, ella intentaba encontrar a sus amigos o la salida al menos, cuando los vio, miembros del equipo Rocket. Estaban haciendo investigaciones sobre los Pokémon legendarios de la región. Ella se acerco escuchando cada parte de sus planes, apoyo su mano sobre la pared, una roca cayo delatando su posición, intento escapar pero fue rodeada rápidamente.

Al verse rodeada de los agentes y sus Pokémon, piplup se preparo para la batalla. Le tomo varios minutos, las batallas Pokémon no eran su fuerte, pero pudo derrotarlos. Escucho a alguien aplaudir entre las sombres, una mujer joven apareció ante ella.

Piplup ataco a la orden de Dawn pero fue cortado por el lanzallamas de un simple chimchar. Dawn se sentía confiada y ordeno a piplup atacar, para su gran sorpresa, en cuestión de minutos, piplup se encontraba inconsciente en el piso.

La imagen de la mujer tendiéndole la mano llego a su mente. "Talento…" Murmuro para sí Dawn. La mujer le había dicho que tenía talento para las batallas, cosa que ella nunca pensó, le ofreció ser parte de algo grande. Dawn desde luego, se reusó al instante, pero la mujer le ofreció tantas cosas, entre ellas, lo que más deseaba: ser la mejor coordinadora.

Pero Dawn seguía negándose, la mujer le entrego una tarjeta por si cambiaba de opinión. Su rostro se torno serio de forma repentina, no debió decir que Ash seguía con vida, pero la pregunta de Brock la tomo por sorpresa.

"Y bien?" Cuestiono Brock a Misty que ahora se encontraba en total silencio junto con Pikachu.

"Si lo que dice es verdad, entonces que sea el mismo Ash quien nos lo diga" Respondió Misty poniéndose en pie. "Ahora vayamos a buscar una habitación en el centro Pokémon para descansar"

Brock suspiro al ver a Misty alejarse, intercambio miradas con Pikachu, la verdad que Dawn intentaba hacerle ver no le cuadraba completamente. Después de todo, él conocía muy bien a Ash. Cargo a Pikachu entre sus brazos para seguir a la pelirroja, posiblemente, Misty opto por el centro Pokémon debido a que tampoco creía en lo que Dawn estaba diciendo. Pero, por qué mentiría?

XXXXXXX

Ash comenzó a abrir los ojos, se sentía aturdido y las imágenes eran borrosas, estaba muerto? O pero, de regreso a ese infierno que ahora debía llamar hogar. Su visión se fue aclarando, al igual que el resto de sus sentidos regresaban, pudo escuchar los sonidos del bosque en la distancia, miro a su alrededor viendo que se encontraba en una vieja cabaña, llevo las manos a su cabeza sintiendo las vendas, cubría parte de su cabeza y el ojo derecho. Las orejas sobresalían de los vendajes con unos ligeros espasmos. Inspecciono el resto de su cuerpo, su playera rasgada se había ido para ser reemplazado por vendas que cubrían todo el brazo y hombro izquierdo al igual que su pecho.

Donde estaba? Y lo más importante, como llego aquí? Estaba en peligro, debía escapar? Esos pensamientos pasaban tan rápido por su mente que sintió un ligero mareo y tal vez la situación actual no le permitió ver una pequeña sombra cerca.

"**Memma! Memma! Despertó!**" Grito una voz infantil, casi al instante un pequeño pichu se lanzo sobre las piernas de Ash tomándolo por sorpresa, sus orejas se hicieron hacia atrás, de un salto salió de la cama en un estado de alerta. Casi al instante empezó a sentirse mareado.

"**Sady! No asustes a nuestro invitado**" Una voz adulta, femenina, respondió, Ash cambio su mirada hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz, un Raichu apareció a la vista.

"_Como llegue aquí? Quiénes son?" _Exigió, Ash. No sabía exactamente por qué un pichu y un raichu representarían una amenaza, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro de nada.

"**Cálmate, no te aremos daño. Te encontramos a orillas del rio, estabas muy mal herido y no podíamos dejarte así**" Respondió Raichu acercándose para indicarle que regresara a la cama. **"Aun estas débil, debes descansar**"

Ash estaba aun en alerta, pero no se reusó en regresar a la cama, Raichu tomo un paño humedeciéndolo en una cubeta de agua para después dejarla sobre la cabeza de Ash.

"**Por cierto, soy Marla y este es mi hijo Sady**" Dijo Raichu presentándose al igual que al pequeño pichu.

"_Soy…, soy Ash" _Dijo antes de que Marla le pidiera su nombre, ahora se encontraba un poco avergonzado por su reacción ya que era obvio que no le harían daño.

El pequeño pichu se lanzo nuevamente sobre las piernas de Ash con una gran sonrisa, se acerco tomando la oreja izquierda de Ash y tirando de ella.

"**Que se supone que eres?**" Cuestiono Sady. "**Con esas orejas, la cola y el pelaje pareces un Pokémon pero tu rostro parece humano**"

Al escuchar esas palabras, Ash bajo la cabeza. Sus orejas se hicieron hacia atrás saliéndose del control de la mano del pequeño pichu, es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo. Ahora ya no era un ser humano pero tampoco era un Pokémon, entonces, que era? Un hibrido…, solo eso, una criatura que no debería existir. Marla vio la expresión de Ash causada por la pregunta del pequeño imprudente.

Se acerco bajando a Sady de la cama con una sonrisa. "**Sady…, que te dije de molestarlo?**" El pequeño pichu bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

"**No volverá a pasar, memma**"

"**Ve a jugar, yo me encargare de todo**" Sady asintió con una sonrisa antes de correr fuera de la cabaña. Marla se acerco cambiando el paño húmedo que Ash tenía en la cabeza por otro. "**Me disculpo por su conducta, los pequeños son muy curiosos**"

"_No tienes que disculparte, gracias por todo, pero debo irme ahora"_ Declaro Ash intentando levantarse pero sus piernas no le respondieron correctamente sentándose en la cama una vez más.

"**Aun estas débil, no me obligues a darte una descarga. Eh?**" Dijo Marla en un tono burlón.

Ash sonrió ante el gesto, ambos escucharon el grito de pichu fuera de la cabaña, Ash salto de su posición. Dispuesto a defender a quienes lo habían ayudado, un momento después, un hombre ya viejo podría decirse que de unos 80 años o más, con los ojos entrecerrados, casi calvo, encorvado, un bastón en su mano izquierda y una canasta con frutas en la derecha entro a la cabaña con el pequeño pichu en su cabeza.

"Ya regrese, Marla. Como esta nuestro invitado?" Cuestiono el anciano mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Marla se acerco ayudándole con la canasta, Ash se relajo al ver eso.

"**Ya despertó, creo que estaría mejor ahora si regresara a la cama**" Respondió Marla mirando a Ash. Aunque el anciano solo podía escuchar al raichu repetir su nombre una y otra vez. Pudo entender casi a la perfección lo que intentaba decir.

"Que haces fuera de la cama, pequeño. Es mejor que regreses para descansar" Dijo el anciano mientras se acercaba, su vista no era muy buena, pero sabía que su invitado no era un humano ya que él le aplico los vendajes.

Ash regreso a la cama con cautela, aun no se sentía confiado, en su mente solo estaba presente el miedo de que en cualquier momento, esa puerta se abriría dejando entrar a su peor pesadilla.

"Puedes llamarme abuelo, al igual que Marla y Sady. Te sientes bien? Creí que no sobrevivirías"

Los ojos de Ash se centraron en el anciano sonriente, no dijo una sola palabra sabiendo que sería lo mejor. Simplemente asintió con lentitud. "Este mundo siempre sabe como sorprendernos. No he visto a un Pokémon como tú en toda mi vida, soy muy viejo, sabes?" Agrego el anciano alejándose para dejar la canasta sobre una mesa.

"**Yo diría fósil**" Dijo sonriente el pichu en su cabeza. A lo que el anciano soltó una carcajada.

"**Sady!**" Regaño su madre con las manos/patas en las caderas.

"Ya, ya, no peleemos por esas cosas" Dijo el anciano bajando a pichu de su cabeza para entregarle una manzana, le entrego a Marla otra fruta acercándose a Ash para entregarle una. "Ten, debes tener hambre"

Ash extendió su mano tomando la fruta, la giro un par de veces antes de darle una mordida, el anciano procedió a sentarse en una silla cercana. "No hay mucho aquí, pero comida no faltara"

"_Gracias, por ayudarme" _Dijo Ash telepáticamente en un intento por demostrarle su gratitud al anciano. "_Hace tanto tiempo que no me tratan como un ser vivo_"

El anciano se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar la voz en su mente, giro la cabeza con lentitud, abriendo sus ojos tanto como podía, ajustando sus gafas para ver al "Pokémon" frente a él. "Tu…, tu dijiste eso?"

Ash asintió con lentitud, pensando en que pudo haber sido un error. Al anciano sonrió apoyando ambas manos en su bastón mientras se reclinaba sobre su asiento. "Debes ser un Pokémon psíquico muy poderoso" Declaro el anciano. "De dónde eres?"

Ash permaneció en silencio, aumento la presión sobre la fruta que se encontraba en sus manos. El anciano pudo interpretar el silencio del mismo. "No tienes que responder" Poniéndose en pie. "Iré a buscar leña, Marla, cuídalo bien y que Sady no lo moleste tanto"

"**Rai rai!**" Respondió Marla, palabras que Ash pudo escuchar como "**Yo me encargo!**" Después de eso, al anciano salió de la cabaña, mientras Ash seguía mirando la fruta con marca de mordida en su mano.

Marla permaneció en silencio sin querer interrumpir los pensamientos del niño.

XXXXXXX

Giovanni se encontraba en su oficina, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba a su persian. Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a Zeger en compañía de unos agentes, uno de ellos traía consigo una pequeña caja plateada.

"Lo tiene?" Cuestiono Giovanni sin mirar a los que acababan de entrar a su oficina.

"Tal y como usted ordeno, señor" Respondio Zeger. Al instante le indico al agente que se acercara. Este asintió dejando la caja sobre el escritorio de Giovanni.

Zeger se aproximo abriéndola, y rebelando una pequeña esfera en el interior acolchado. Tomo la espera presionando el botón, casi al instante su tamaño fue triplicado. "Le presento, la Masterball GS" Dijo entregándole la espera de color dorado y plateado a su líder.

Giovanni extendió la mano tomando la Masterball entre sus manos, su rostro serio aun presente. "Funciona?" Cuestiono al científico.

"Fue diseñada especialmente para su tipo de ADN…" Respondió Zeger.

"No me ha respondido, Dr. Zeger" Interrumpió Giovanni.

"Aun no lo sabemos, señor. Tendremos que esperar a que el espécimen 13 sea capturado" Fue la respuesta del científico con cierto nerviosismo en la voz.

"Entonces será mejor encontrarlo cuanto antes" Dijo Giovanni mientras el sillón de su oficina giraba sobre su eje dándole la espalda a todos los presentes. "Que hacen aquí? Sigan buscando" Ordeno el líder del equipo rocket a lo que todos asintieron abandonando la oficina.

Giovanni admiro la Masterball GS brillar con la poca luz de la habitación, su sonrisa malvada se reflejo en la misma mientras acariciaba al persian.

XXXXXXX

Delia, May, Max y Mr. Mime se encontraban fuera de la casa viendo como buizel, usaba chorro de agua para apagar el fuego de la cocina. Buizel había venido a visitar a pikachu desde el laboratorio del profesor ya que hace días no sabían nada de él, grande fue su sorpresa al ver la cocina quemándose.

"Gracias, buizel. Llegaste caído del cielo" Dijo Delia con una sonrisa.

"Bui bui!" Respondió buizel levantando su pata/mano con una sonrisa.

"Lo siento tanto, señor Ketchum" Se disculpo May cubierta de hollín y llorando a mares. "Solo quería hacer la cena!"

"No llores, May…, la intención es lo que cuenta"

"El que se case contigo, peligra" Agrego Max ganándose un golpe que lo estampo en la pared de la casa, literalmente. "Cierra la boca!" Grito May dejando inconsciente a Max.

Delia suspiro pensando en que tal vez debería enviar a May con el profesor Oak, a fin de cuentas contaban con un buen sistema anti-incendios y por lo tanto estaría a salvo.

* * *

><p>Y esta es mi parte de nuevo! Ok necesito un nombre para Ash, me refiero a uno que le de Zeger o Giovanni, es complicado llamarlo espécimen 13 todo el tiempo -.- Acepto sugerencias por qué no se me ocurre nada!<p>

XionRed fuera


	9. Volver a casa, no

Hola! Hola! Y perdón! Puedo contarles toda la historia pero eso tomaría mucho tiempo, solo diré que fue por culpa de una rampa fallida y un error de cálculo que me llevo al hospital, de hecho sigo aquí pero estoy bien y saldré cuando terminen de hacerme los exámenes y bla, bla, bla. A la historia!

Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no viola los derechos de autor al ser por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro

* * *

><p><strong>Volver a casa, no<strong>

_Ash corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, podía escuchar a sus perseguidores acercarse cada vez más. Apartaba las ramas de árboles en su intento de escape._

"_No escapara!" Una voz grito a lo lejos, pero él podía escucharlo tan claro como si estuviesen frente a frente._

"_No regresare, no, no a ese infierno de nuevo" Pensó para sí._

_De la nada unas cadenas rodearon sus muñecas y piernas, cayó al suelo en un estruendo. "No!" Grito desesperadamente mientras intentaba liberarse, unos agentes tenían un férreo control sobre las cadenas enviándolo con fuerza hacia un árbol._

"_Suéltenme! No regresare!"_

_Escucho una risa burlona proveniente de las sombras, levanto la vista viendo una figura acercarse con lentitud, con otro paso, la luz permitió ver de quien se trataba. "Giovanni" Murmuro Ash para sí._

"_No pensante que podrías esconderte para siempre, verdad?" Cuestiono Giovanni en un tono de voz que causaría a cualquiera que se le helara la sangre. Ash apretó los dientes, el odio presente en su mirada._

_Pero la sonrisa de Giovanni no desaparecía, por que sonreía? Pronto sintió algo quemarle desde el interior de su cuerpo, grito de dolor sin entender la razón del mismo. Solo pudo escuchar la voz de Giovanni decir:_

"_Ahora me perteneces y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto"_

_En un parpadeo pudo ver frente a él una ciudad hecha escombros, los edificios fueron arrasados como si una bomba estallara en el centro de la cuidad. "Disparen!" Se escucho en la distancia, para sorpresa de Ash, se encontraba a gran altura y por lo tanto, bajo la cabeza para poder ver de dónde provenía el grito._

"_Poder psíquico" Dijo una voz calmada detrás de Ash. Un brillo azul cubrió sus ojos, las balas y armas al igual que los soldados fueron cubiertos por el mismo brillo._

_Poco a poco, las armas fueron aplastadas por el ataque psíquico de Ash, los soldados que ahora flotaban a unos pocos metros frente a él, lo miraban con miedo._

"_Déjalos caer" Dijo la misma voz, el brillo en torno a los hombres desapareció dejándolos caer en el vacío._

* * *

><p>"No!" Grito Ash sentándose en la cama de un salto, en ese momento, unas sillas, la mesa y un buro cayeron golpeando el piso con un gran estruendo. "Solo…, solo fue una pesadilla?" Murmuro mientras su respiración era entrecortada, el sudor corría por su frente causando que el cabello se pegara a su cabeza.<p>

"La misma pesadilla?" Cuestiono una voz cercana, era el anciano, que ahora se encontraba levantando las sillas caídas. "Estos muebles no resistirán tantos golpes"

"_Lo siento" _Dijo Ash sintiéndose avergonzado, era la cuarta noche que pasaba. Cuatro días viviendo en esa apartada cabaña, sin atreverse en salir, admirando la belleza de la naturaleza desde una ventana.

"No tienes por qué disculparte, los sueños son algo que no podemos controlar" Respondió el anciano sentándose en una de las sillas que acababa de levantar. "Debieron pasarte cosas terribles, a que le temes tanto?"

"_Yo…, no quiero hablar de eso" _Dijo Ash dejando escapar un suspiro, aparto las mantas sentándose en la cama y apoyando sus pies en el piso de madera, aun llevaba sus pantalones blancos rasgados pero limpios aunque la playera ya no fue rescatable y por lo tanto las vendas que cubrían mayor parte de su pecho, hombro y brazo izquierdo aun eran visibles.

El anciano permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, se puso en pie tomando su sombrero. "Iré a la ciudad en busca de medicina y alimento, en ese viejo baúl puedes encontrar ropa que ponerte" Dijo el anciano caminando a la puerta. "Marla y Sady se encuentran afuera, cuídalos mientras no estoy"

"_Lo hare" _Respondió Ash, el anciano asintió saliendo de la cabaña y dejando solo a Ash con sus pensamientos.

XXXXXXX

Delia entro a la cocina, reconstruida claro está, con una charola en la que llevaba unos vasos de limonada para los trabajadores que estaban ayudando a terminar de pintar la cocina, su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de sorpresa al ver a Max pasar frente a ella con las gafas y el rostro cubierto de pintura sin poder ver su camino.

"May? May? Donde estas?

"Mr. Mime!" Dijo el pokemon al ver entrar a Delia en la cocina.

Mr. Mime parecía haber hecho un buen trabajo con su parte de la pared, pero la parte que correspondía a May y Max, seguía casi intacta, pero ambos hermanos estaban cubiertos de pintura, la razón. No tardaría en descubrirlo.

"Max! Mi cabello!" Grito May, Delia movió la cabeza a un lado viendo que May tenía una cubeta de pintura en su cabeza, manchando su cabello, ropa y todo lo demás.

"La dulce venganza" Declaro Max con una pose de victoria, pese a su rostro cubierto de pintura. May no necesito quitarse la cubeta de la cabeza para meter la brocha en la boca de su hermano.

"Para que te eduques!" Dijo May quitándose la cubeta de la cabeza. "Ahora veras!" Respondió Max tomando otra lata de pintura para vaciarlo sobre su hermana, acción que May imito.

Delia dejo la charola a un lado para interponerse entre ambos e interrumpir la pelea. "Niño, no, detengan…" Pero antes de que Delia pudiera decir algo más, ambos hermanos bañaron a la mujer de pintura. Delia suspiro profundamente intentado contener el enojo mientras su mano derecha temblaba con el puño cerrado.

"Señora Ketchum!" Gritaron ambos hermanos al unisonó. May rápidamente dejo caer la lata de pintura apuntando a su hermano menor. "Él empezó!"

"Qué?" Grito Max ante la sorpresa, intento protestar pero May le cubrió la boca rápidamente. "No quieras negar las cosas, Max. Se responsable por tus acciones"

Delia suspiro una vez más intentado relajarse lo mejor que podía. Ofrecerles a esos dos quedarse en la casa por un tiempo, tal vez no fue la mejor de las ideas después de todo.

XXXXXXX

"Les agradezco que me acompañen en mi viaje pero me hacen sentir algo incomoda" Declaro Dawn mientras caminaba junto a Misty y Brock, pikachu estaba entre los brazos de Misty.

"Por qué? No te gusta nuestra compañía?" Cuestiono Misty con su mejor sonrisa.

Dawn negó rápidamente con la cabeza. "No, no es eso, es solo que me parece extraño que decidieran acompañarme"

"Yo no lo veo extraño" Interrumpió Brock "Después de todo, viajaba contigo y…, bueno, el hecho es que solo estoy retomando lo que deje sin terminar"

"Y yo necesito tiempo para relajarme y olvidar" Agrego Misty.

"Chuuu pi, pika" Murmuro Pikachu para sí.

"O es que hay algo que no quieres que sepamos?" Continuo Misty dedicándole a Dawn una mirada de desconfianza. Al instante, Dawn sonrió negando con ambas manos.

"No, no es eso…, es solo que me acostumbre a viajar sola, es todo"

"Por que no nos cuentas sobre los crímenes que han estado sucediendo, ya sabes, los robos de pokémon" Cuestiono Brock mientras apuraba el paso al igual que Misty para ponerse al día con Dawn.

"Robos? Ah! Claro, los robos, porque sabría algo al respecto?"

"No es que sepas algo, solo queremos saber si te has encontrado con ellos en algún momento"

"Mmh, no. En ningún momento, por fortuna para mi"

"Pero, la última vez que hablamos dijiste que se robaron los pokemon del centro pokemon en donde te encontrabas y que casi terminan llevándose los tuyos también" Dijo Brock, causando que el grupo se sumiera en un profundo silencio, Dawn se volvió rápidamente sonriendo a sus amigos de forma nerviosa.

XXXXXXX

Marla y Sady se encontraban reuniendo fruta en medio del bosque, la cola de Marla se ilumino de un brillo blanco hasta volverse de hierro, golpeo el árbol frente a ella causando que unas manzanas cayeran el suelo. Sady observaba a su madre con admiración.

"**Memma, yo quiero hacer eso!**" Exclamo Sady emocionado, Marla sonrió al pequeño pichu mientras recogía las frutas en una canasta.

"**Estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo en el futuro**" Respondió.

Sady sonrió a su madre ayudándole con las frutas, levanto la vista viendo una manzana que se había reusado en caer del árbol con el ataque cola de hierro de su madre, de inmediato corrió trepándose al árbol.

"**Sady, baja. Ya tenemos suficientes frutas**"

"**Esta es muy grande y bonita, será para Ash**" Declaro el pequeño pichu mientras tiraba de la manzana para desprenderla del árbol.

"**Esta…, muy…, fuerte**" Dijo tirando con más fuerza de la manzana, la fruta se desprendió repentinamente causando que Sady y la manzana cayeran del árbol.

"**Sady!**" Grito Marla al ver caer a su hijo del árbol, pero antes de que tocara el suelo un brillo azul lo rodeo al igual que la manzana dejando al pequeño picho en el suelo de forma segura, la fruta floto descendiendo frente a él.

"_Deberías tener más cuidado" _Se escucho la voz de Ash en la mente de Sady. Ash aparto unos arbustos tomando otra manzana y dejándola en la canasta de Marla.

"**Lo sabia! Eres un pokemon psíquico!**" Declaro Sady con una mirada triunfante a su madre. Marla negó con la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro.

"**Bueno, ya no importa! Por fin saliste**" Grito emocionado el pequeño pichu tomando la manzana y corriendo a los pies de Ash. "**Esta es para ti**"

Ash sonrió inclinándose para tomar la manzana. "_Gracias_" El pichu se lanzo en su cabeza acomodándose entre el cabello desordenado.

"**Ahora que saliste podemos jugar, vayamos al rio a tomar un baño, te hace falta**" Declaro Sady mientras reía, Ash sonrió mientras que Marla le dedico a su hijo una mirada de disgusto.

XXXXXXX

"Yo…, yo dije eso?" Pregunto Dawn, el nerviosismo presente en su voz.

Brock asintió casi al instante "Si, hasta dijiste que te sentías mal por no haber podido ayudar a los demás entrenadores a recuperar sus pokemon"

"Ah, claro, ya lo recuerdo. Algo que en verdad quería olvidar, el sentimiento de impotencia, ver la tristeza en los ojos de todos esos entrenadores. Muchas gracias, Brock!" Respondió Dawn en una explosión de ira y con un tono de sarcasmo mientras seguía su camino.

Misty y Brock intercambiaron miradas sintiéndose culpables por hacer sentir mal a su amiga, tal vez sus sospechas eran infundadas.

"Dawn! Espera! Lo sentimos" Grito Misty corriendo detrás de la peli-azul. Brock no tardo en seguir los pasos de Misty para disculparse con Dawn.

XXXXXXX

Sady corrió saliendo de entre los árboles para llegar a la orilla del rio, Ash se detuvo a la sombra de los arboles, observo a lo lejos viendo las montañas.

"**Ash! Ven! Juguemos!**" Grito Sady parado en una roca. Marla dejo su canasta a un lado acercándose a Ash fijando su mirada también en las montañas.

"**Cuando me abandonaron aquí, escuche muchas historias de ese lugar. Dicen que los pokemon que logran pasar la pared de rocas, nunca regresan…, vienes de ahí, no es así?**"

Ash cambio su mirada en Marla con sorpresa. "_Como…?"_

"**Es en verdad tan terrible del otro lado?**"

Ash permaneció en silencio, Marla cambio su mirada en Sady quien ahora correteaba a orillas del rio golpeando su reflejo en el agua.

"**Planeas regresar a tu hogar alguna vez?**" Pregunto nuevamente en su intento de entablar conversación con el niño.

"_Yo…, no puedo volver a casa. No así…, Mi madre, nunca me aceptara como soy ahora"_

"**Una madre siempre aceptara a su hijo, sin importar que**"

"_Lo sé, pero aun así tengo miedo…, los pokemon de este bosque me miran con miedo, puedo sentirlos. Creen que yo podría hacerles daño. Entonces…, como estaré seguro de que mi madre no me rechazara?"_

Marla permaneció en silencio, la confianza de ese niño estaba totalmente destruida, hasta el punto de temer que su propia madre pudiera rechazarlo. Sady era muy pequeño para entender cualquier cosa, consideraba a Ash como un pokemon que nunca antes había visto, llamándolo incluso legendario, pero ella sabía la realidad, una realidad que parecía estar destruyendo al niño desde su interior. Hasta que punto eran capaces de llegar los humanos para satisfacer sus ambiciones; hasta el punto de no respetar a su propia especie.

Es ese momento un extraño artefacto metálico paso volando sobre ellos, el corazón de Ash se acelero, aun lo estaban buscando, se hizo hacia atrás en un intento por que los arboles ocultaran su presencia. Sady mantuvo su mirada fija en el artefacto, viendo a más de uno pasar sobre los arboles.

"**Que son esas cosas?**" Murmuro el pequeño pichu mientras veía a uno acercarse cada vez más.

"**Sady, debemos irnos ahora" **La voz de su madre llamo a lo que el pequeño pokemon corrió en dirección a la misma. Por desgracia unos tentáculos metálicos rodearon al pequeño pichu sujetándolo con fuerza.

"**Memma!**" Grito Sady preso del pánico.

"**Sady!**" Respondió Marla lanzándose contra los tentáculos con un ataque de cola de hierro pero fue detenida por otros tentáculos. "**Raiii-chuuu!**" Grito Marla con fuerza mientras enviaba una descarga a trabes del robot con la esperanza de ser liberados pero no tuvo éxito.

"No lo permitiré!" Grito Ash tragándose su miedo y saliendo de entre los árboles para hacer frente al robot. Levanto su mano en dirección al mismo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de un azul brillante, el mismo brillo cubrió al robot destruyéndolo en el proceso, Marla y Sady cayeron al vacío pero su caída fue evitada por el poder psíquico de Ash.

"_Corran!_" Grito Ash bajándolos al piso mientras más robots empezaban a dirigirse a su posición. _"Regresen a la cabaña, estarán a salvo ahí"_

"**No podemos dejarte solo**" Exclamo Marla corriendo detrás de Ash con pichu a su lado.

"_Prometí que los cuidaría, estaré…" _Ash no pudo terminar la frase cuando un rayo de energía le dio de lleno en la espalda tirándolo al suelo.

"**Ash!**" Gritaron al unisonó ambos pokemon deteniendo su escape de inmediato. Ash se levanto lentamente solo para ver que los tres estaban completamente rodeados.

* * *

><p>Y esta es mi parte, este capítulo es solo de relleno y por lo tanto es algo aburrido. Lo admito, si notan cosas extrañas en el capitulo, díganmelo plz, ahora no estoy exactamente en mis 5 sentidos y odio la comida de hospital!<p>

XionRed fuera


	10. Remembranzas

Hola! Hola! Aquí Xi molestando una vez más! Y ya salí del hospital! Con la cabeza vendada y sin cabello T.T pero al menos ya salí. Me disculpo por la larga espera.

Dedicado a hirumaharima por que ambos tenemos a nuestras mamas sospechando de nosotros sobre cosas que "no" hicimos

RyuzakiNGY, no te preocupes. El trió pronto estará de regreso, ya había pensado en ellos. Después de todo, no se puede hacer un fic de pokemon sin esos tres.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no viola los derechos de autor al ser por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Remembranzas<strong>

En el interior de un laboratorio, grupos de personas vestidas con batas blancas, iban y venían llevando consigo frascos y tubos con líquidos desconocidos. Al parecer ignoraban, o poco les importaba, el contenido de los múltiples tanques de cristal con forma cilíndrica de gran tamaño que adornaban las paredes del laboratorio, la mayoría estaban vacías, con acepción de los que tenían pintados los números: 9, 10, 12 y 13 sobre su superficie.

Los seres en el interior del tanque parecían ser humanos pero algunos rasgos felinos sobresalían de forma irregular, el ejemplo más claro era el espécimen del tanque 10; sus orejas eran puntiagudas pero sus brazos parecían haberse retractado y su pierna izquierda no tenia forma, los que se encontraban en el tanque 9 y 12 parecían estar en las mismas condiciones y compartían una característica, el pelaje. Todos acepto uno.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron pesadamente, Zeger se adentro al interior de la habitación mientras guardaba una tarjeta de acceso en el bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio. Los demás científicos y ayudantes permanecieron en silencio al ver entrar a Zeger, bajo las escaleras mientras una mujer se aproximaba para entregarle una placa de cristal trasparente con bordes de plástico.

"Bienvenido, señor"

Zeger presiono su pulgar en la placa, al instante, se ilumino mostrando diferentes iconos y archivos. "Infórmenme de los avances" Declaro Zeger mientras le daba una lectura rápida a los archivos.

"Hace aproximadamente 2 horas, perdimos al espécimen 6. Mientras que el espécimen 10, no respondió de manera favorable como puede ver" Respondió la mujer señalando al tanque en donde se encontraba el mismo.

Los ojos del Dr. Zeger se posaron sobre el tanque, hizo una mueca de desagrado al verlo, tomo una pluma que se encontraba unida a la computadora de mano, busco en los archivos hasta llegar al expediente del espécimen 10, tacho el mismo con la pluma aproximándose a unas maquinas y cortando el suministro de oxigeno en el tanque del mismo.

"Desháganse de él, ya no nos es útil" Declaro Zeger mientras al que llamaban espécimen 10 se retorcía un su tanque al no poder respirar hasta que el monitor de frecuencia cardiaca hizo un sonido agudo que se propago en todo el laboratorio.

"Si, señor" Respondió la mujer retirándose rápidamente pero es detenida por la vos del Dr. Zeger quien ahora tenía su mirada puesta en el tanque 13, dentro del cual, flotaba el cuerpo de un niño no mayor de 10 años. No había ningún cambio físico visible en él, parecía completamente normal.

"El espécimen 13 sigue sin cambios?"

"Así es señor"

Zeger se aproximo lentamente al tanque, buscando en la computadora de mano el expediente del mismo. Le dio una lectura rápida al expediente cambiando su mirada en la mujer que seguía esperando una respuesta.

"Seis días, por que aun no presenta cambios?" Cuestiono Zeger, su mirada penetrante fija en los ojos de la mujer.

Indecisa en contestar, aclaro su garganta dándole una respuesta simple. "No lo sabemos, señor"

Zeger cambio su mirada una vez más al tanque, permaneció en silencio unos minutos antes de alejarse con su mirada fija en la computadora en sus manos aproximándose a los otros tanques seguida de la mujer.

Un joven ayudante se encontraba peleando con un sin número de carpetas y documentos, dejo caer una carpeta de forma accidental, intento recogerla torpemente causando que todas las carpetas cayeran al piso. Resoplo golpeando un tablero de controles cerca del tanque presionando un botón de forma accidental, al instaste, una superficie circular del tablero se elevo, en el interior de este se encontraban unos tubos cilíndricos de cristal con las letras MX-1 pintadas en su superficie. Solo uno de los tubos contenía un líquido rojizo en su interior, las demás estaban vacías.

El ayudante cambio su mirada en el tanque donde se encontraba el niño. "Qué raro" Murmuro tomando el tubo entre sus manos con cuidado. "De seguro lo olvidaron". Continuó presionando otro botón e introduciendo el tubo en la compuerta que se había abierto.

Un científico levanto la mirada de su portapapeles viendo las acciones del ayudante. "Alto!" Grito corriendo hacia el ayudante, pero ya era tarde, el joven presiono un botón causando que el liquido fuera vaciado del tubo, el científico hizo a un lado al joven ayudante intentando detener la orden.

"No, no, no!" Repitió el científico cambiando su mirada en el tanque. El liquido se desplazo por unas delgadas mangueras conectadas a lo largo de columna, el cuello, el pecho y el brazo izquierdo del niño.

Los demás científicos y ayudantes se percataron de lo ocurrido debido al sonido de la alarma mientras el niño se retorcía en el interior de su tanque.

"Yo, yo solo quería ayudar, creí que…" La voz del ayudante fue cortada por la llegada repentina del Dr. Zeger.

"Que está pasando aquí?" Demando Zeger con clara molestia en la voz.

"Señor" Comenzó el científico. "No fue su culpa, es nuevo y…"

"Fuera de aquí, los dos. Ahora!" Grito Zeger mientras retiraba el tubo vacio de la compuerta.

Todos se sobresaltaron por el grito de Zeger, el científico y el ayudante reaccionaron repentinamente saliendo del laboratorio tan rápido como podían. Zeger levanto la mirada viendo al niño estremecerse, los múltiples cables y mangueras conectados a su cuerpo, al igual que la máscara de oxigeno en su rostro no evitaban que siguiera sacudiéndose.

El laboratorio se sumió en un silencio tenso, mientras Zeger y todos los demás seguían pendientes de lo que pasaba, lentamente los movimientos del niño cesaron, pero también lo hicieron sus latidos como mostraba el monitor de frecuencia cardiaca unida al tanque.

Zeger dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración. _"Un espécimen perdido por la incompetencia de un ayudante, eso tendría que pagarlo más adelante, tal vez…, tomando su lugar"_ Eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza del científico

"Retírenlo del tanque y tráiganme al responsable!" Ordeno Zeger girando sobre sus talones mientras apuntaba en su computadora de mano:

"Espécimen N° 13B

Hora del deceso: 08:02 AM

Causa: sobredosis accidental del…"

"Señor?" Se escucho la voz de un ayudante.

Zeger giro con una expresión molesta en su rostro, expresión que se suavizo al ver que el monitor del tanque estaba registrando los latidos del niño una vez más.

"Frecuencia cardiaca registrada y estabilizándose" Declaro el ayudante. "Tenemos actividad cerebral y respiración estable, señor"

Zeger se mantuvo en silencio antes de cambiar su mirada en el ayudante "Manténganlo en constante vigilancia" Ordeno, entregándole la computadora de mano a otro ayudante.

Recupero una grabadora del bolsillo de su bata blanca aproximándolo a su rostro, presiono un botón de la misma.

"Julio, 5, 08:10 AM

Hasta ahora, seguimos sin tener grandes avances en el proyecto. Por desgracia, perdimos al espécimen 6B que parecía ser prometedor, sin embargo. El espécimen 13 ha sobrevivido milagrosamente a una segunda dosis del compuesto genético MX-1, hasta ahora no había presentado cambios físicos, veremos cuáles son las consecuencias de este acontecimiento…, si es que logra mantenerse con vida."

Termino Zeger regresando la grabadora a su bolsillo. Los científicos reanudaron sus actividades, para sorpresa de la mayoría, el niño había logrado acercar sus rodillas a su pecho, rodeado las mismas con sus brazos, ocultando su rostro entre el hueco que se había formado y dejando visible nada más que su cuerpo hecho un ovillo pequeño y el cabello negro flotando en el tanque. Los científicos ignoraban por completo como había llegado a tomar una posición fetal sin que los objetos conectados a su cuerpo se desconectaran pero decidieron ignorarlo.

XXXXXXX

"Julio, 9, 10:30 AM

El espécimen 13B por fin está empezando a desarrollarse, podemos ver un apéndice al final de su columna vertebral, podría decirse que es una cola" El Dr. Zeger rodeo el tanque lentamente, dio unos golpes al mismo causando que unas orejas felinas de gran tamaño se movieran revelando que estaban presionadas contra su cabeza, posiblemente para impedir el ingreso del liquido verdoso al conducto auditivo. "Hasta ahora no muestra deformidad, las orejas están cubiertas por un pelaje negro y creo que el segundo podría ser azul o verde, es difícil de distinguir. Posiblemente ese color se deba al color natural del cabello del niño, aunque eso no explica porque los demás especímenes tenían un pelaje entre blanco y rosa" Siguió hablando Zeger mientras deba otros golpes cuidadosos al tanque, las orejas se movieron nuevamente estimulados por el sonido. El niño hizo un ligero movimiento abriendo sus ojos color chocolate.

"Señor, el espécimen 13 está despertando"

"Inicien sedación" Ordeno Zeger mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los del niño.

"Iniciando sedación"

Lentamente, los ojos de Ash volvieron a cerrarse. Zeger se alejo viendo a un grupo de ayudantes retirar al espécimen 12 de su tanque para ser llevado a una mesa de operaciones en donde seguramente seria diseccionado.

XXXXXXX

"Julio, 13, 15:30 PM

El espécimen 13 se ha desarrollado magníficamente, su cola al igual que sus extremidades y espalda están cubiertas por un pelaje oscuro, puedo distinguir algunas rayas tal vez del mismo color que el de sus orejas. Por fin ha abandonado su posición fetal en el interior del tanque pero solo podremos observar con mayor detenimiento sus cambios una vez que esté listo para abandonar el tanque"

El sonido agudo de unas maquinas hicieron que Zeger cambiara su atención al tanque 9. Uno de los ayudantes que se encargaba de monitorear al espécimen 13 se levanto ligeramente de su asiento.

"Señor, es espécimen 13 está reaccionando"

"Eso no es posible" Respondió Zeger.

"Perdimos al espécimen 9" Otro ayudante anuncio

XXXXXXX

En el interior del laboratorio en ruinas, los cables chispeaban constantemente, escombros de maquinas y restos de un extraño liquido ocultos por las sombras. Ash logro encontrar una bata de laboratorio olvidada con que cubrir su cuerpo, sus pasos eran torpes mientras avanzaba incluso tropezando con su propia cola.

Cayo al suelo en un estruendo, algunos cristales terminaron incrustándose en la piel, lentamente empujo de su cuerpo hasta estar en una posición sentada. Sus ojos reflejaban la poca luz presente como lo harían los ojos de un felino, levanto las manos observando con atención, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

"Que, q-que me hicieron…?" Su voz entrecortada no podía ser oída por nadie en esa habitación destruida. Llevo las manos a la cabeza, exclamo en voz baja al sentir unas grandes orejas felinas sobre su cabeza pero su atención fue puesta en la gran puerta de la entrada.

Un grupo de guardias en la entrada del laboratorio se encontraba listo para seguir las órdenes de Zeger, quien estaba al frente del grupo. "Es de suma importancia que el chico sea sometido pero no lo lastimen de no ser necesario"

"Si, señor!" Respondieron los soldados al unisonó, las puertas se abrieron lentamente dejándoles ver la destrucción del lugar. "Que esperan, vayan por el chico!"

Lentamente, los soldados se adentraron al interior del laboratorio destruido con cautela usando unas linternas para ver en la oscuridad del lugar.

"Ahí!" Grito uno de los agentes causando que todos apuntaran sus linternas hacia la dirección anunciada. Lograron ver algo moverse entre los escombros con velocidad. Un guardia se acerco lentamente, cambio su mirada en el grupo negando con la cabeza.

"_Que me hicieron?" _Susurro una voz en sus mentes. "_Que me hicieron!" _Grito la voz, una fuerza desconocida elevo a unos soldados en el aire arrojándolos contra la pared.

De entre los escombros donde se había encontrado uno de los tanques una figura infantil cubierta con una bata blanca, las orejas presionadas contra su cabeza y su cola en torno a su tobillo izquierdo, las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Los soldados que quedaban en pie rápidamente le bloquearon el paso, Ash sentía que sus piernas apenas podían seguir manteniéndolo en pie. Sus ojos se iluminaron de azul elevando a tres soldados para arrojarlos en la distancia, un guardia reacciono de forma rápida y antes de que Ash pudiera responder sintió un lazo en torno al cuello.

"Lo tengo!" Grito este manteniendo un férreo control sobre la barra en sus manos. _"Suéltame!" _Exclamo Ash intentando alejarle, sus ojos se iluminaron por un brillo azul. Zeger se aproximo rápidamente colocando un brazalete en el brazo de Ash, este se bloqueo rápidamente mientras una superficie circular cristalina se iluminara de rojo.

El brillo en los ojos de Ash desapareció después de eso, intento resistirse pero no fue competencia para la fuerza de los adultos.

* * *

><p>El sonido de una alarma regreso al Dr. Zeger a la realidad, dejo a un lado la grabadora en la que había documentado todos sus avances en la investigación, salió de su oficina viendo a unos guardias movilizarse.<p>

"Que está ocurriendo?" Cuestiono Zeger, uno de los soldados se detuvo para informar al científico de la situación. "Señor, tenemos información sobre la ubicación del espécimen 13"

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Zeger, no faltaría mucho para que recuperar a su pequeño éxito.

XXXXXXX

"Espero, hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones" Dijo una voz oculta por las sombras de los arboles. Ash, Marla y Sady dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde escucharon la voz. Ash gruño ligeramente viendo a Domino acompañada de varios soldados.

"Después de todo no estabas mintiendo" Dijo Domino cambiando su mirada a un anciano parada junto a ella, Sady, Marla y Ash dejaron escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Domino le indico a un soldado que le entregara al anciano una maleta.

El anciano reviso la maleta viendo varios fajos de billetes antes de cerrarla. "Lo siento, muchacho. Pero soy un hombre viejo y solitario, necesito comida y medicinas. Marla, Sady. Este no es nuestro problema, vámonos"

Ash apretó los dientes gruñendo ligeramente, la expresión de sorpresa en Marla y Sady fue cambiada por una de enojo. "**Como pudiste hacer esto? Es solo un niño!**" Exclamo Marla presa de la ira, sabía que los humanos presentes no podían entenderla con claridad pero un fuerte ataque eléctrico que impacto a los pies del anciano era una prueba clara de que estaba molesta por lo que acababa de hacer.

"Parece que la rata naranja no está de acuerdo" Escupió Domino con veneno en la voz.

"Bueno" Interrumpió el anciano. "Yo tengo lo que necesito justo aquí, así que con permiso" Termino mientras se alejaba, Marla miro al que consideraba un amigo con odio en los ojos, libero otra ráfaga de electricidad hacia el mismo pero fue bloqueado por uno de los robots.

"_Marla, vete. Me quieren a mí, no te pongas en peligro a ti y a Sady" _La voz de Ash susurro en la mente de Marla.

Sady Trepo por la ropa de Ash acomodándose entre el cabello desordenado. "**No te dejaremos solo! Verdad Memma?**" Dijo el pequeño pichu cambiando su mirada en su madre quien asintió con una sonrisa antes de cambiar a una postura de lucha.

"**Sady habla con la verdad, estamos juntos en esto. Te protegeremos**" Respondió Marla mientras sus mejillas chispeaban con intensidad. " **No! Así me llamo el traidor, ahora soy solo pichu!**" Exclamo Sady mirando a sus enemigos.

"Que lindo, te hiciste amigo de unas ratas" Dijo Domino interrumpiendo a ambos pokemon de su plática. "Bien, tú decides como hacerlo. Vienes con nosotros por las buenas o…, bueno, ya sabes que pasara"

Ash apretó los puños mirando su entorno, estaba completamente rodeado. Pulso noche le permitiría acabar con la mayoría pero Marla y Sady también serian atrapados por el ataque. Los ojos de Ash se iluminaron de azul causando que algunos de los robots chocaran entre sí, casi al instante Marla lanzo un poderoso ataque de rayo hacia los humanos.

Unos tentáculos metálicos sujetaron a Sady alejándolo de Ash. _"Pichu!" _Los brazos y el cuerpo de Ash se iluminaron de un aura entre purpura y rosa. Desde la distancia pudo sentirse un gran temblor seguido de una columna de humo y polvo elevándose sobre los arboles.

* * *

><p>Otro capítulo de relleno, lo siento :(<p>

Hare todo lo posible para ponerme al día, y una vez más perdonen por todo esto y por mi tardanza.

XionRed fuera


	11. Nunca olvidar

Hola! Hola! Gracias a todos los que comentan y leen esta historia y también a los que me tiene paciencia, pero no se preocupen, ahora estoy mucho mejor y seré capaz de ponerme al día con todo. Aunque les tengo una terrible noticia lectores, las clases están por empezar! TT_TT quien invento la escuela? ¬_¬* Muerte al responsable! (en este momento una vocecita en mi cabeza me dice que ya murió -_-U)

Agradecimiento especial a:

hirumaharima, espero que tu papa no haya hablado.

Berzerk, quien no sé si sigue leyendo.

RyuzakiNGY, quien record al trió mas "profesional" del equipo rocket.

Dragnyk, Alguien-Chan y a mis amigas Poppy, Yaya y B.A.!

Por tomarse la molestia de leer y comentar.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no viola los derechos de autor al ser por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca olvidar<strong>

"Gracias! Vuelva pronto!" Canto alegremente la voz de una mujer joven de largos cabellos de color entre fucsia oscuro o granate vestida con una camisa roja y amarilla y una falda corta de color blanco. Su sonrisa desapareció con una expresión de cansancio al apoyarse sobre el mostrador.

"Estas bien, Jess?" Pregunto una voz masculina, Jessie desvió su mirada a su compañero de cabello azulado con un suspiro.

"Por que estaría mal? El negocio va muy bien" Respondió a su compañero con un tono de voz neutral.

"Es por el bobo, no?" Cuestiono una voz chillona, un Meowth se apoyo sobre el mostrador mirando a Jessie. Los tres suspiraron en perfecta sincronía, recuerdos de ese día llegaron a sus mentes.

* * *

><p>Cubiertos por una vestimenta negra, el cargo cabello de Jessie aprisionado bajo un sombrero negro, tres figuras con rosas blancas se encontraban frente a una lapida. Hace apenas una hora el lugar estaba repleto de personas y pokemon, ellos se mantuvieron alejados todo el tiempo intentando que su presencia pasara desapercibida para el gran grupo, no fue hasta que todos desaparecieron que ellos decidieron acercarse.<p>

La figura femenina se inclino dejando una de las rosas blancas sobre la lapida, en la cual estaba grabada con letras grandes el nombre de: Ash Ketchum. La figura femenina retiro el sombrero de su cabeza como una forma de respeto, acción que sus dos compañeros imitaron.

Por mucho que quisieran negarlo, sentían afecto por el joven entrenador, tantas aventuras siempre intentando secuestrar a su mejor amigo y siempre fracasando en el proceso pero había ocasiones en las que el chico demostró preocupación por ellos, no los odiaba, pese a todo lo que le habían hecho, aun así los ayudaría si estuviesen en problemas.

La figura masculina poso su mano enguantada entre sus ojos, posiblemente para evitar que unas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

"Era solo un niño…" Susurro el mismo dejando caer la flor. "Y ahora que haremos?" Continuo, habían pasado tanto tiempo siguiendo al entrenador que se había vuelto una parte de sus vidas.

La figura femenina se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar en con un tono de voz entrecortado. "Solo el tiempo lo dirá, James, solo el tiempo lo dirá"

"Es mejor irnos, esta por llover" Anuncio el Meowth cubierto por la gabardina negra antes de ponerse nuevamente el sombrero sobre su cabeza ocultando su verdadero ser.

El trió lanzo una última mirada a la lapida antes de abandonar el lugar de la misma forma en la que habían llegado, en silencio, nadie más que ellos sabría; que en realidad también lamentaban la muerte de la persona a quien "odiaban"

* * *

><p>Jessie aparto su mirada de Meowth rápidamente cerrando los ojos antes de responder. "Hmp! No seas tonto y regresa a tus labores, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer"<p>

"Aquí tiene, vuelva pronto" Dijo James mientras entregaba unos refrescos a un adulto y un niño, después de eso cambio su mirada en sus compañeros. "Ustedes saben…, no podemos hacer esto para siempre"

"Por que no? Tenemos muchos clientes, la idea del puesto de comida rápida fue muy buena" Respondió Jessie en un intento de cambiar de tema.

"Por que somos el equipo rocket!" Dijo Meowth con una sonrisa en el rostro, no paso mucho para que dejaran escapar un suspiro sincronizado. "No se preocupen por eso ahora, después de todo necesitamos dinero para robar. Así que a trabajar!" Grito Jessie espantando a algunos clientes.

XXXXXXX

"Ciudad Eterna, vaya que nos tomo tiempo llegar" Declaro Brock con el mapa en las manos, no podía entender como les tomo tanto tiempo ya que no estaban tan lejos.

"Es un lugar hermoso" Declaro Misty con Pikachu sobre su cabeza, el pokemon amarillo bajo las orejas con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro, no había cambiado mucho desde que él y Ash retaron a Gardenia. "Estas bien, Pikachu?" Pregunto Misty levantando la vista.

Pikachu dejo escapar un suspiro seguido de un _Chuu_ melancólico, Brock se acerco a Misty guardando su mapa en el bolsillo. "De seguro recuerda cuando él y Ash llegaron aquí para su batalla de gimnasio" Pikachu asintió a la aclaración de Brock enérgicamente.

"Aun no entiendo que hacemos aquí" Dijo Dawn interponiéndose entre Brock y Misty. "Además, si contemos con suerte y encontramos al equipo rocket, que nos hace pensar que ayudaran"

"Lo harán si no quieren sufrir una muerte dolorosa y lenta" Contesto Misty cubierta por un aura oscura peligrosa, causando que a los presentes les recorriera un escalofrió por la columna.

Dawn sonrió nerviosamente moviendo sus manos a la defensiva. "Yo solo decía…, no puedo evitar sentir compasión con el equipo rocket si Misty los encuentra" Susurro Dawn a Brock con la esperanza de que Misty no escuchara a lo que Brock asintió con una expresión de miedo al ver el rostro de Misty.

"Decían algo?"

"N-no! No! Dawn solo pregunto si podríamos beber algo, es todo!" Defendió Brock rápidamente relajándose al ver que Misty se había tragado su mentira.

Pikachu se elevo ligeramente de su posición olfateando el aire. "**Son ellos…**" De inmediato, salto de la cabeza de Misty corriendo en dirección a un parque.

"Pikachu! Regresa!" Grito Misty corriendo detrás de Pikachu seguida de Brock y Dawn. Pikachu se detuvo cambiando su mirada en los demás antes de indicar que lo siguieran. "Pikachupi! Chu pika!"

XXXXXXX

Meowth se encontraba limpiando el mostrador con un paño blanco cuando una figura familiar salto sobre el mostrador con las mejillas chispeantes de electricidad.

"**Donde está Ash?**" Amenazo Pikachu sobre el mostrador tomando por sorpresa a Meowth quien dio un salto golpeando a Jessie y causando que ella dejara caer sobre su compañera una bandeja de comida y refrescos.

"Que te pasa gato torpe!" Grito Jessie girando hacia Meowth para darle un golpe pero su expresión de enojo cambio a una de sorpresa al ver al pikachu en el mostrador.

"Es un pikachu!" Dijo James sacando a sus compañeros de su estupor.

Jessie vio las chispas en las mejillas del pikachu decidiendo alejarse por su propia seguridad "No es cualquier pikachu, es el pikachu del bobo"

"Equipo Rocket!" Grito una voz en la distancia, era Misty, Brock y Dawn no tardaron en quedar a la vista. El trió cambio su mirada a la chica con sorpresa. "Y sus amigos!" Gritaron los tres al unisonó.

"**Donde está Ash?**" Repitió Pikachu, esta vez con una voz más peligrosa, Jessie y James cambiaron su mirada en Meowth.

"Traducción" Pidió Jessie ya que no comprendía lo que el ratón eléctrico enfadado estaba diciendo.

"Pregunta por su entrenador" Aclaro Meowth con una expresión de sorpresa.

Jessie y James intercambiaron miradas en la confusión, Misty, Brock y una Dawn no muy contenta aunque lo disimulaba bien. Se acercaron al puesto de comida rápida.

"Ahora mismo me dirán que saben de Ash!" Ordeno Misty con el puño cerrado. Jessie suspiro antes de cambiar su mirada en la peli-naranja. "Sabemos lo mismo que tu, que él esta…" Jessie guardo silencio bajando la cabeza.

"Que él murió" Termino James con una expresión de tristeza igual a la de sus compañeros. Las chispas en las mejillas de pikachu no se detuvieron, por el contrario, ahora podía sentirse la estática en el aire.

Misty golpeo el mostrador con fuerza. "Eso no es verdad, sabemos que está vivo y ustedes deben saber donde esta!"

"El bobo está vivo?" Gritaron los tres miembros del equipo Rocket con una emoción difícil de ocultar en sus rostros. "Esto hay que celebrarlo!" Declaro Jessie abriendo una lata de soda para bebérsela. Meowth rápidamente se apodero de la lata con una expresión molesta.

"No te acabes la mercancía!"

James salto sobre el mostrador quedando frente a frente con Misty y los demás, tomo las manos de Misty, acción que la tomo por sorpresa. "En verdad está vivo?"

Misty solo alcanzo a asentir lentamente, Brock se interpuso entre ambos con una expresión seria. "No saben donde esta, cierto?"

Los tres negaron con la cabeza antes de que Meowth hablara. "Si supiéramos donde esta no estaríamos en este mugre puesto de comida rápida"

"Como que mugre puesto? Lo hicimos con el fruto de nuestro esfuerzo!" Grito Jessie claramente molesta.

"Yo diría que con el fruto de los pokemon que han robado" Murmuro Misty.

"Qué? Para que lo sepas, mocosa, no nos hemos robado ningún solo pokemon desde que supimos lo que paso con Ash!" Grito James tomando por sorpresa a todos, era la primera vez que uno de ellos se refería a Ash por su nombre pero decidieron ignorarlo.

"Quiere decir que ustedes no tienen nada que ver con los robos?" Cuestiono Brock con duda en la voz.

Los tres asintieron con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro, expresión que no duro mucho. "Dicen que el bobo está vivo, no?" Repitió James una vez más.

"Que están sordos o son de lento entendimiento?" Grito Dawn molesta de tener que lidiar con esos tres. _Son una vergüenza para el Equipo Rocket_, pensó.

"Entonces esta decidió!" Grito Jessie saltando junto a su compañero seguida de Meowth.

"Que está decidido?" Pregunto Misty tomando a Pikachu entre sus brazos por seguridad. Los tres miembros del equipo Rocket retiraron su ropa con una sonrisa revelando sus viejos uniformes.

"Son acaso los amigos del bobo a quienes oigo?" Comenzó Jessie.

"Y dicen que está vivo por que hasta para morirse es tonto!" Continúo James.

"Buscando en el cielo!"

"Y en las estrellas!"

"Hasta debajo de las piedras!" Dijo Meowth tomando su parte en el lema.

"Aunque no quieran nuestra ayuda ahí estaremos!"

"Pegándonos a ustedes como chicle en el cabello!"

"Nunca fuimos amigos pero ayudaremos!"

"Por que robarnos a su Pikachu es nuestro trabajo!"

"Jessie!"

"Jame-me-mes!"

"Y el guapo Meowth!"

"Pondremos a los buenos a buscar hasta el fin!"

"El Equipo Rocket…, los ayudara!" Gritaron al unisonó.

"Meowth, así es!"

Pikachu, Misty, Brock y Dawn permanecieron en silencio al escuchar el lema. Misty fue la primera en romper el silencio que se había formado. "Que, fue, eso…?"

"No critiques! Es todo lo que se nos ocurrió en tan corto tiempo!" Grito Jessie claramente molesta y asustando a los tres chicos y Pikachu.

"Esperen, eso significa que quieren ayudar?" Cuestiono Brock. El trió del equipo rocket asintió enérgicamente con aires de suficiencia causando que Misty y Brock intercambiaran miradas.

XXXXXXX

"Y me dices incompetente?" Grito Zeger mirando a Domino, lo joven estaba cubierta de cortes y moretones, hace aproximadamente 2 horas, otro grupo de soldados fueron enviados como apoyo solo para encontrar a casi por no decir todos los robots destruidos y los soldados semiinconscientes.

Domino apretó los puños mientras veía como Zeger recuperaba el disco duro de uno de los robots. "No creí que fuera tan tonto como para atacarnos, y esta vez fue diferente" Respondió Domino con el ceño fruncido. "Además, no eres quien para juzgar mi trabajo"

"Suficiente" Ordeno una voz calmada en las sombras, Giovanni dio unos pasos quedando a la luz su expresión sin emociones. "El Dr. Zeger tiene razón, eres mi mejor agente, Domino. Tu fracaso en la captura de un simple niño me sorprende"

Domino bajo la cabeza, no tenía una explicación posible para su fracaso, todo había pasado tan rápido. "No la culpe, señor" Dijo Zeger tomando por sorpresa a Domino, quien levanto la cabeza cambiando su mirada en Zeger al igual que Giovanni.

"Creo que subestimamos al espécimen 13" Continuo Zeger ignorando la sorpresa de Domino. "Sus habilidades están evolucionando más rápido de lo que esperaba"

"Interesante" Respondió Giovanni, su voz aun carente de emociones pero ahora una sonrisa y un brillo sombrío adornaban su rostro.

"Cuales son sus ordenes, señor?" Dijo Domino con un tono de voz seguro antes de continuar. "Los demás agentes buscaron en toda el área, pero no encontraron rastros del espécimen"

"No importa en lo que lo hayamos convertido, sigue siendo un niño, por lo tanto sus instintos lo llevaban a un lugar en donde pueda sentirse seguro y protegido" Zeger y Domino cambiaron sus miradas en Giovanni con curiosidad pero guardaron silencio para que continuara. "Envíen al escuadrón de vigilancia a pueblo paleta"

XXXXXXX

Ash seguía corriendo tan rápido como podía, respiraba con dificultad mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. En sus brazos se encontraba un pequeño Pichu inconsciente y un Raichu en las mismas condiciones.

"_Que hice? Que hice? Necesito llegar a un centro pokemon" _Pensó para sí, recordó la explosión, intento proteger a Sady y Marla de la misma creando un escudo psíquico en torno a ambos pero el mismo fue muy débil comparado con la fuerza del ataque de tipo oscuro.

Se detuvo mirando en su entorno, las lágrimas aun resbalaban por sus mejillas, Sady abrió los ojos con dificultad dedicándole una sonrisa apagada a Ash. "**L-los perdimos…**"

Ash bajo la mirada viendo a Sady, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "_No hables, Sady. Pronto estarás bien, lo prometo_"

Sady asintió débilmente. "**C-cambiaste tus ojos…**" Antes de quedar inconsciente. "_Cambie mis ojos?_" Pensó Ash antes de sacudir su cabeza y seguir corriendo.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver unos edificios en la distancia, se detuvo a la sombra de los arboles recordando su situación actual, no podía entrar en la ciudad, su apariencia de seguro causaría miedo entre las personas pero Sady y Marla necesitaban llegar al centro pokemon lo antes posible. Sintió la culpa pesar en su corazón, Sady y Marla solo querían ayudarlo, en cambio el los lastimo al no controlar sus propias emociones.

XXXXXXX

La enfermera Joy se encontraba de espaldas al mostrador ordenando unos papeles, oyó la puerta abrirse, rápidamente dejo los papeles a un lado recibiendo a los que habían llegado con una sonrisa. "Buenos días, en que… oh no!" Exclamo la enfermera Joy corriendo para acercarse a un Pichu y un Raichu que se encontraban en el piso de la entrada.

"Una camilla! Pronto!" Grito la enfermera Joy, pronto un Chansey con una gorra de enfermera apareció empujando una camilla.

"Chan chansey!" "**Aquí esta!**" Canto Chansey con una expresión preocupada. La enfermera Joy no tardo en dejar a ambos pokemon heridos en ella. Chansey empujo la camilla al interior del centro pokemon para atenderlos.

La enfermera Joy giro la cabeza con lentitud, sus ojos se encontraron con un muro de arboles en las cercanías del centro pokemon, ella podía jurar que vio una sombra oculta entre los árboles y escuchar un susurro en su mente.

"_Por favor, cuídelos_"

La voz le resultaba familiar, pero no podía recordar a quien pertenecía.

"Chansey, chan chansey!" "**Joy, necesitan atención date prisa**" dijo Chansey llamando la atención de la enfermera Joy quien no tardo en seguirla.

XXXXXXX

Ash vio a la enfermera Joy desaparecer junto con Chansey y la camilla en la que llevaba a los pokemon heridos. Pasaron un par de horas y él seguía sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, podía escuchar algunos pokemon en la distancia, al parecer no estaban contentos con su presencia y los que se dejaban ver lo miraban con recelo.

La preocupación crecía en su interior a cada minuto, no podía simplemente entrar y preguntar como estaban, escucho a alguien hablar en la distancia. Subió a un árbol avanzando de árbol en árbol sorprendiéndose de su propia agilidad e ignorando sus heridas sangrantes.

No tardo en llegar a un claro en donde un chico de más o menos su edad, tal vez mayor entrenando a un Eevee vio la mochila del entrenador sobre una roca, en ese momento su estomago gruño recordándole que no había comido nada aun.

"_Ahora me convertiré en ladrón_" Pensó para sí suspirando antes de hacer levitar la mochila y dirigirla a su dirección. Tomo la mochila entre sus manos, busco comida pero encontró algo mejor, ropa y una gorra.

XXXXXXX

"Sady…, Marla…, que hice?" Susurro un chico vestido con una camisa negra simple, pantalones azules y unos tenis verdes con rojos, llevaba una sudadera con una gorra que le permitió ocultar sus orejas felinas pero la cola aun era visible, posiblemente el pantalón fue alterado para dar caída a la cola.

Ash tenía su vista fija en Marla y Sady quienes tenían electrodos y demás conectados a sus pequeños cuerpos, una superficie metálica le permitió ver su reflejo, en ese instante recordó lo que Sady había dicho.

"_Cambie mis ojos…_" Se dijo a si mismo viendo que ahora sus ojos tenían un tono azul fantasmal, recordó hace unos días haber notado que parecían tener un color más claro pero creyó que solo lo había imaginado.

"Que haces aquí?" Pregunto una voz femenina. Ash giro sobre sus talones encontrándose de frente con la enfermera Joy, mantuvo la cola oculta de la vista tirando más de la gorra para ocultar sus anormalidades.

"Ya me iba" Respondió Ash con la voz algo ronca. La enfermera Joy pudo notar algo que Ash no, había sangre en la sudadera. "Espera, estas herido" Dijo la enfermera intentado poner una mano sobre el hombro de Ash, no fue su intención pero reacciono golpeando la mano de la enfermera Joy para alejarla.

"No se acerque" Advirtió Ash con voz peligrosa. Joy miro al niño frente a ella con una expresión de sorpresa debido a su reacción.

La vista de la enfermera Joy cambio a algo que se movía detrás del joven, sus ojos se ampliaron en la sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una cola inusualmente larga.

* * *

><p>Y esta es mi parte! Soy mala! Mwahahahaha!<p>

Perdonen por incluir un lema diferente en el equipo rocket, no me aguante, he he

Aclarare algunas cosas para algunos lectores, no, esta historia no se interrumpirá, tampoco las demás.

Odio cuando los autores dejan sus historias sin terminar y si yo lo hiciera seria hipócrita de mi parte, no? Así que respiren con alivio.

XionRed fuera y hirumaharima, si te sirve de algo, puedes probar con hipnotizar a tu papá para que no hable.


	12. No volver a confiar

Hola! Hola! aqui Xi saludando una vez más! Les dije que empezaría a ponerme al día, no?

Dragnyk, lo siento, pero me gusta ser mala mwahahahaha! Y tengo planeado algo que le romperá el corazón a Ash.

hirumaharima, busca una moneda o mejor pídele prestado su mazo a Misty, apuesto a que eso puede causar amnesia.

Adriana-Valkyrie, gracias por comentar y veremos cómo le ha a Ash después de lo que planeo pero para eso aún faltan capítulos, mwahahhahahahaha!

De antemano les advierto que este capítulo será algo (muy) aburrido.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no viola los derechos de autor al ser por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>No volver a confiar<strong>

La enfermera Joy observo el extraño apéndice detrás del niño con sorpresa, lentamente cambio su mirada al rostro oculto de Ash. "Que…, que se supone que eres?" Pregunto en apenas un susurro.

Ash dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás sentía su corazón rebotar en su pecho con fuerza, quería escapar, tenía que hacerlo pero la puerta estaba detrás de la enfermera Joy. "Tranquilo, no te hare daño. Tus heridas necesitan atención, confía en mi" Continuo la enfermera Joy acercándose lentamente.

Ash entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente dando otro paso para alejarse. "No se acerque" Gruño de forma peligrosa, pero la enfermera Joy lo ignoro llevando la mano en el bolsillo de su vestido. Ash vio el movimiento, sabía que era la enfermera Joy pero aun así no pudo evitar su reacción.

Una fuerza desconocida elevo a la enfermera Joy del suelo, dejo escapar un grito ahogado mientras dejaba caer el portapapeles. "_Dije que no se acerque!_" Grito Ash mentalmente. La enfermera Joy levanto la vista difícilmente encontrándose con un brillo azulado bajo la gorra.

Ash levanto su brazo derecho hacia la enfermera Joy lanzándola con fuerza contra la puerta, ella dejo escapar un gemido de dolor antes de caer al piso y quedar inconsciente debido al golpe. Ash extendió ambos brazos hacia la enfermera Joy mientras una esfera entre azul y blanca se formaba en sus manos, todo lo que podía verse era el brillo azulado en sus ojos bajo la gorra.

Marla empezó a abrir los ojos empujándose a sí misma en una posición sentada, parpadeo un par de veces antes de percatarse de la situación y pudo reconocer al extraño debido a su aroma.

Ash estaba por atacar a la enfermera Joy con aura-esfera y no parecía mostrar signos de querer detenerse. De la nada, Marla salto en medio de ambos.

"**Ash! Tranquilo! Es la enfermera Joy! Detente!**" Grito Marla mientras algunas chispas surgían de sus mejillas amarillas en caso de que el niño no reaccionara.

El brillo en los ojos de Ash desapareció lentamente al igual que la esfera, cambio su mirada en el raichu frente a él. "_Marla!_" Exclamo Ash mientras las lagrimas empezaban a formarse en su rostro no tardo en lanzarse sobre Marla dándole un fuerte abrazo, acción que Marla imito.

"_Estaba tan asustado, creí que…_"

"**Tranquilo, Ash. No paso nada**" Susurro Marla con un tono de voz maternal. Ash levanto la vista viendo a la enfermera inconsciente, se aparto de Marla sentándose sobre sus rodillas y bajando la cabeza en la vergüenza. "_No quise hacerlo, solo paso_"

"**No te preocupes, ella estará bien**"

"**Memma?**" Susurro una voz débil

Marla y Ash cambiaron su mirada a una de las camillas, vieron a Sady sentado y empezando a quitarse los electrodos de las mejillas. Marla sonrió ampliamente lanzándose sobre la camilla para abrasar a Sady y frotar su mejilla contra la del pequeño pichu.

"**Me alegra tanto de que estés bien, como te sientes?**"

"**Como si un Rhyhorn me envistiera de frente**"

Ash se acerco a la camilla asustando a Sady pero se relajo cuando Ash se quito la gorra mostrando su rostro, de inmediato se impulso lanzándose sobre la cabeza de Ash y acomodándose entre el cabello. "**No vuelvas a hacer algo así, por favor**"

"_No pude controlarlo, lo siento tanto…_" Respondió Ash con una sonrisa sintiéndose aliviado de que tanto Sady como Marla estén en buenas condiciones. "_Me alegra tanto de que estén bien, pero es hora de tomar caminos diferentes_"

"**Qué?**" Pregunto Marla con sorpresa en la voz.

"_Sady te necesita y yo solo les traeré más problemas_" Susurro Ash mientras se acercaba a la enfermera Joy llevando las palmas de sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la misma.

"**Que haces?**" Cuestiono Sady entre el cabello de Ash.

"_Asegurándome de que no recuerde nada de lo que paso aquí_"

"**Que fue lo que paso?**"

"_Eso no importa, Sady_"

"**Sady y yo prometimos permanecer contigo, no te dejaremos solo**"

Lo ojos de Ash se iluminaron con el mismo brillo por unos segundos antes de desaparecer, giro hacia Marla con una expresión seria. "_No puedes arriesgar la seguridad de Sady así_"

"**No nos quieres contigo?**" Pregunto Sady con tristeza en la voz. Ash rápidamente negó con la cabeza para consolar al pequeño pichu. "_No es eso, es solo que me da miedo ponerlos en peligro"_

"**Podemos defendernos, gracias. Te será difícil despegarte de nosotros o acaso quieres ver llorar a Sady**" Pregunto Marla con sus patas en las caderas y una sonrisa en el rostro. Ash suspiro en la derrota pero feliz de que el ataque no causo tanto daño como creía. "_Está bien, pero es mejor salir de aquí antes de que nos descubran_"

Ambos pokemon asintieron con una sonrisa antes de abandonar el lugar.

XXXXXXX

"Chan chansey chansey!" "**Joy despierta! Despierta!**" Grito una Chansey preocupada, al no obtener respuesta uso un ataque de doble bofetón, la enfermera Joy despertó con las mejillas. "Chansey! Porque hiciste eso?"

"Chansey cha chansey" "**Me tenias preocupada!**"

La enfermera Joy se puso en pie lentamente sintiendo dolor en la espalda, también se sentía algo mareada y con dolor de cabeza. Cambio la mirada en las camillas viéndolas vacías. "El pichu y el raichu! Donde están?"

Chansey se encogió de hombros dejando a la enfermera Joy con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

La enfermera Joy llevo las manos a su cabeza sintiendo una ligera punzada mientras unas imágenes de lo que paso un par de minutos antes inundaban su mente, cambio su mirada en donde una vez, Ash estuvo parado. "Y ese niño…" Susurro para sí.

XXXXXXX

Ash caminaba entre la multitud con la cabeza cubierta por la gorra y la cola oculta de la vista, sus pasos eran algo lentos y torpes. Rio para sus adentros al recordar que tenia los mismos problemas con su cola hace unas semanas, ahora que se había acostumbrado a ella, al no poder moverla libremente afectaba su equilibrio de cierto modo. Sady se encontraba sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras que Marla caminaba a su lado.

"**Donde iremos ahora?**" Pregunto Marla mirando en su entorno y sintiendo el nerviosismo de Ash quien hacia todo lo posible por que la gorra no solo ocultara sus orejas inusuales sino también su rostro.

"_Tomaremos un ferri eh iremos a Sinnoh_" Respondió Ash telepáticamente asegurándose de que solo Marla y Sady escucharan su respuesta.

"**Es donde está tu hogar?**" Esta vez fue Sady quien pregunto.

Ash negó con la cabeza apretando los puños ocultos en sus bolsillos. "_No, iremos a Sinnoh para visitar a una…, amiga_" No fue intención de Ash pero al decir la palabra; amiga, su voz sonaba con amargura.

Marla y Sady intercambiaron miradas pero guardaron silencio.

XXXXXXX

"Como sabemos que son de confiar y que todo esto no es solo una artimaña para robarse a pikachu?" Cuestiono Brock con la mirada fija en el equipo Rocket.

"No lo haremos" Afirmo Jessie.

"Hasta que encontremos al bobo, después de eso, juren que nos robaremos a pikachu" Dijo Meowth con su pata derecha levantada. "Lo prometemos"

"Si, lo prometemos" Dijeron Jessie y James al unisonó.

Misty, Brock, Pikachu y Dawn se alejaron a una distancia prudente para discutir la situación sin que el equipo Rocket pudiera escuchar.

"Que creen que estén hablando?" Pregunto Jessie manteniendo su vista en el grupo.

"No sé, pero que importa, si el bobo está vivo significa que pronto regresaremos al negocio!" Canto James con emoción en la voz.

"Entonces nos robaremos a su pikachu!" Afirmo Meowth con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

XXXXXXX

"Creen que debamos confiar en ellos?" Cuestiono Misty con Pikachu sobre sus hombros.

"No estarán en verdad pensando en aceptar su oferta, son criminales!" Declaro Dawn con molestia en la voz. Brock le indico que bajara la voz antes de hablar. "Estoy de acuerdo con Dawn. El equipo Rocket no es de confiar" Dawn sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Brock pero su sonrisa no duro mucho. "Pero por otro lado, tendríamos ventaja, según tu" Refiriéndose a Dawn. "Ash ahora forma parte del equipo rocket, eso hace que me pregunte por que ellos no sabrían que sigue vivo"

"Lo que intentas decir es que los mantengamos cerca de nosotros para vigilarlos" Dijo Misty con una sonrisa en el rostro. Brock asintió llevando una mano hacia su mentón. "Seria lo mas razonable"

"Entonces adelante" Respondió Misty con una sonrisa en el rostro al igual que Pikachu.

"Pikachu!"

XXXXXXX

"Después de pensarlo" Comenzó Brock al acercarse al equipo Rocket quienes seguían esperando una respuesta, ahora tomándose de las manos como si estuviesen esperando un veredicto. "Decidimos que mientras más ayuda tengamos mejor"

"Eso significa; si?" Pregunto James

Brock asintió aunque no parecía tan convencido, su expresión cambio a una de terror al ver a Jessie, James y Meowth arrojarse sobre él con lagrimas de anime en los ojos. "Gracias! Prometemos que seremos buenos hasta encontrar al bobo!" Grito James mientras se frotaba los ojos

Jessie se puso en pie de un salto, imito a su compañero secándose las lagrimas y señalando al cielo con la mirada fija hacia la nada anuncio con voz clara. "No perdamos más tiempo! A buscar!"

"Meowth! Hasta el infinito y mas allá!" Grito Meowth de acuerdo.

"Cuidado que te demandan, chaparro" Murmuro James.

Misty negó con la cabeza un tanto avergonzada al igual que pikachu ya que los gritos de esos tres llamaron la atención de los transeúntes. "Todo es tan dramático con ellos" Susurro Misty.

"Pi-ka-chuuu" Estuvo de acuerdo el pokemon ratón con un suspiro de cansancio.

XXXXXXX

En el laboratorio del profesor Oak, todos incluyendo a Delia y Max se encontraban en la sala de estar con tazas de té en las manos.

"Me alegra que vengas a visitarme, Delia. Te noto más alegre estos días"

Delia suspiro entristecida entes de darle un sorbo a su te. "Bueno, tenía que sacar a estos dos de mi casa para que Mimey pudiera terminar con algunos arreglos…, y mantener a May fuera de mi cocina" Dijo lo último en un susurro para que el profesor Oak no escuchara.

"No huele a humo?" Cuestiono Max olfateando el aire.

"No lo había notado pero el aire se siente un poco mas viciado" Estuvo de acuerdo Delia.

"May! Todo está bien en la cocina?" Grito el Profesor Oak mirando hacia un pasillo. "Iré a ver, ya regreso"

El profesor Oak corrió a la cocina viendo a May preparar una mescla para hacer galletas con una sonrisa. "Hola profesor"

"Creí que solo calentarías más agua para él te"

"Cuando ha escuchado de tomar te sin galletas"

"Bien, no necesitas ayuda?"

"No se preocupe profesor, se cómo hacer galletas"

"Pero estas segura"

"Si, regrese con la señora Ketchum y Max"

"Puedo…"

"FUERA!" Grito May perdiendo la paciencia con el profesor Oak y prácticamente echándolo de la cocina. El Profesor Oak abandonó la cocina tan rápido como pudo sentándose en el sofá mientras tomaba su tasa de té con nerviosismo.

"Todo bien, Sam?" Pregunto Delia notando la expresión del profesor Oak.

"S-sí, claro, solo necesito otra tasa de té"

Delia y Max intercambiaron miradas encogiéndose de hombros, ignorantes de que ahora mismo estaban siendo vigilados por unos desconocidos ocultos entre los árboles.

XXXXXXX

El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, creando esta tonalidad de naranja, rosa y violeta siendo aun más hermoso al observar el reflejo en el infinito océano. Ash se encontraba apoyado sobre la barda de seguridad en la proa el barco, ignorando por completo el hermoso atardecer concentrándose nada más que en el agua.

"**Ash, no has dicho nada en horas, estas bien?**" Pregunto Marla estando a los pies de Ash observándolo con preocupación.

"**Memma, mejor preocúpate por mi…, creo que voy a morir**" Dijo Sady sobre el hombro de Ash, podría decirse que tenía el rostro entre azul y verde, Marla no pudo evitar reír al ver a su pequeña cría experimentar su primer viaje en barco.

"_No morirás, Sady. Es solo mareo_" Consoló Ash mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño pichu.

"**Si, como no**" Respondió este llevando sus pequeñas patas hacia su hocico.

"_Oye Marla, tu dijiste que su entrenador te abandono, porque lo hizo?_"

"**Es una historia larga, la verdad, fue…, por perder una batalla**"

Ash cambio su mirada en Marla con sorpresa. "_Solo por eso?_"

Marla asintió tristemente antes de cambiar su mirada a la puesta de sol. "_Lo siento, no quise ser indiscreto_"

Marla estaba por responder cuando alguien se paro junto a ella y Ash. Marla levanto la vista viendo a una niña de entre 11 y 12 con ojos grisáceos y cabello de color verde, llevaba sobre su hombro a un chicorita.

"Hola" Saludo alegremente la desconocida. "Leen y yo te hemos estado viendo, no te has movido de aquí en horas, yo soy Arena y esta es mi chicorita Leen"

"Chico!" Saludo Leen levantando una de sus patas.

Ash permaneció en silencio tirando más de la gorra, Arena frunció ligeramente el ceño al igual que Leen.

"No responderás? Que grosero!"

"Chico!" Estuvo de acuerdo el chicorita.

Arena y Leen resoplaron enfadadas alejándose del lugar y murmurando un par de insultos sin percatarse de que el chico podía escuchar perfectamente cada palabra.

"**Tiene razón, eso fue grosero**" Estuvo de acuerdo el pichu.

"_Nadie es de confiar_" Respondió Ash casi al instante. "_No estabas mareado?_"

En ese momento el rostro de Sady regreso a ser de un azul verdoso llevando sus patas hacia su hocico. "**Tenias que mencionarlo?**"

"**Eso de nadie es de confiar también nos incluye a nosotros?**" Cuestiono Marla.

Ash bajo la cabeza para posar sus ojos en Marla. "_No, solo a ellos…_"

"**Humanos?**"

Ash permaneció en silencio y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba como respuesta. Marla estaba por hacer otra pregunta cuando sintieron algo golpear el braco con fuerza, a tal punto de que Ash perdió el equilibrio cayendo por la borda pero sujetándose de la barda de seguridad.

"_Sady! Sube, pronto!_"

Sady trepo por el brazo de Ash para llegar al interior del barco pero otro golpe sacudió el barco causando que Sady perdiera el equilibrio, por fortuna, Ash logro sujetarlo a tiempo.

Escucharon un fuerte gruñido, Sady abrió los ojos viendo algo nadar bajo la superficie del agua para chocar con el casco del barco una vez más. Las personas empezaban a salir de sus camarotes debido a los constantes golpes. Arena se encontraba entre la multitu, cambio su mirada en la proa viendo al chico con el que intento entablar conversacion hace unos minutos sujetandose de la barda de seguridad.

"Sujetate!" Grito corriendo hacia el raichu preocupado. un ultimo golpe causo que todo se sacudiera, Ash perdio su agarre en la barda de seguridad cayendo hacia el vacio.

* * *

><p>Y esta es mi parte de nuevo! Mwahahahahaha! Intentare que el próximo capítulo no sea tan aburrido, nos leemos la próxima.<p>

XionRed Fuera


	13. Perdiendo el control

Hola! hola! Yo de nuevo! Mwahahaha! Admiren mortales! Mi capacidad de actualizar todos los días! (?)

Berzerk, no te culpo, jugar en la lluvia es muy divertido aunque eso traiga consecuencias -_-U espero y te mejores pronto.

Alguien-Chan, que crees? Ya actualice Mwahahahaha! (que loca estoy -_-)

Tenias que mencionarlo, no Poppy? ¬_¬

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no viola los derechos de autor al ser por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdiendo el control<strong>

"Leen! Látigo cepa!"

"Chico!" Respondió Leen lanzándose de los hombros de su entrenadora para poder atrapar al niño que acababa de caer por la borda pero por desgracia fallo debido a que otro golpe sacudió el barco, algunos de los pasajeros se aproximaron a la borda intentado encontrar al niño con la vista.

"**Sady! Ash!**" Grito Marla en la preocupación intentando verlos en el agua.

Ash intentaba nadar nuevamente a la superficie con Sady aferrado a su hombro intentando contener la respiración. Sady abrió la boca en un intento por gritar, al ver una cola masiva dirigirse hacia ellos, Ash intento esquivarlo pero recibió el golpe de lleno.

Sady vio a Ash empezar a hundirse en las profundidades, extendió su pequeña pata para intentar nadar hacia el pero sintió la necesidad de respirar nuevamente, por lo tanto nado hacia la superficie.

XXXXXXX

El mundo de Ash se oscureció por completo, su subconsciente lo llevo a un lugar muy familiar. Un laboratorio, unos grilletes unidas a unas cadenas lo sujetaban de ambos brazos manteniéndolo en pie, podían distinguirse algunas quemaduras, cortes y moretones en su cuerpo, su cuerpo estaba completamente mojado mientras su respiración era trabajosa, un científico dejaba libre a un Zangoose.

"Zangoose, cuchillada" Ordeno el científico desde las sombras.

El pokemon se lanzo con las garras brillantes hacia su objetivo, segundos después, un grito de dolor se propago por toda la habitación mientras las garras dejaban marcas sangrientas en la fina piel del niño.

XXXXXXX

Ash abrió los ojos mientras un azul brillante se apoderaba de ellos.

"**Ash!**" Grito desesperadamente Sady al romper en la superficie del agua, peleando para que las agresivas olas no lo enviaran nuevamente bajo las aguas.

"**Sady!**"

"**Memma!**"

"Ahí está el pichu! Leen, látigo cepa! Sácalo del agua!"

El chicorita preparo las lianas para recoger al pequeño pichu, pero en ese momento una gran figura con forma de serpiente se elevo del agua rugiendo con ira. Los pasajeros exclamaron con terror mientras que uno de los pasajeros recupero una cámara de video de su bolsillo apuntando a la gran serpiente marina.

"Gyarados! Leen! Pronto, rayo solar!" Comando la entrenadora a su chicorita solo para ganarse una mirada asesina de la misma incluyendo a los pasajeros, dejo escapar una risa nerviosa. "he he…, es verdad, ya no hay sol"

Todos los pasajeros incluyendo a Leen y Marla cayeron estilo anime. Para terror de todos, una segunda figura igual a la primera surgió de las profundidades, la única diferencia entre ambos era que uno tenía los bigotes de color azul mientras que el de la otra era blanco, en pocas palabras eran macho y hembra respectivamente.

"Estas tomas son increíbles! Si salgo vivo de esta será memorable!" Exclamo el pasajero con la cámara.

Un poderoso rayo fue directo a uno de los gyarados haciendo que este cerrara los ojos y gruñera de dolor. El chicorita cambio su mirada al raichu junto a ella con las chispas aun presentes en sus mejillas. El Gyarados enfadado centro su atención en el barco cargando un ataque de hiperrayos, los demás pasajeros liberaron sus respectivos pokemon para defenderse.

Sady observaba con terror como el Gyarados macho centro su atención en su diminuto ser. "**Sady!**" Grito Marla lanzándose fuera del braco para atacar con un poderoso; cola de hierro que no causo mucho daño.

"**Memma tengo miedo!**" Grito Sady aferrándose a su madre que ahora flotaba a su lado, ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos abrazando a su pequeña cría. Cuando el Gyarados estaba por zambullirse sobre ellos una esfera de energía azulada salió disparada golpeando a la serpiente con fuerza.

El pasajero con la cámara cambio el enfoque de la batalla actual hacia el Gyarados que acababa de ser atacado por una fuerza desconocida. Una figura surgió del agua con un salto sujetando entre sus brazos al pichu y raichu que se encontraban en el agua.

"**Ash!**" Exclamaron ambos pokemon al ver que ahora estaban en la parte más alta del barco, alejados de la multitud, Marla levanto la vista viendo el brillo azulado en los ojos del niño. Ash simplemente gruño en respuesta liberándolos de su agarre.

"**Ash! Regresa!**" Grito Marla al verlo lanzarse nuevamente hacia ambos Gyarados. Otra esfera azulada se formo en las manos de Ash dirigiéndose hacia ambas serpientes.

"Que ese eso?" Grito el tipo de la cámara manteniéndola fija en la batalla.

Los Gyarados evitaron el ataque contrarrestándolo con hidro-cañon, Ash se teletrasportó detrás de ambas serpientes para después elevar a uno de los Gyarados del agua enviándolo contra su compañera para que después ambos chocaran con el barco causando un gran daño en el casco. Algunos pasajeros se aferraron a la barda de seguridad mientras que otros cayeron al piso, a través de la cámara era visible la pelea y solo podían escucharse los gritos de los pasajeros.

Después de eso los Gyarados fueron elevados una vez más para ser lanzados hacia unas rocas, ambas serpientes gruñeron de dolor antes de desaparecer bajo las aguas para poder escapar. Ash se teletrasporto una vez más en la proa el barco, los pasajeros que se encontraban más cerca se alejaron con temor viendo nada más que el brillo azulado en los ojos del extraño ser.

"A un lado! A un lado!" Exclamo el pasajero de la cámara apartando a algunos para obtener mejores tomas. La niña de la chicorita dio unos pasos al frente, dudosa. "Sea lo que seas, gracias"

Ash simplemente levanto su mano derecha en dirección a ella mientras una esfera azul y blanca se formaba de forma rápida. Antes de que Arena pudiera reaccionar el ataque fue directo hacia ella pero un ataque de rayo y hojas navaja choco con la esfera, teniendo una ligera pelea antes de explotar y crear una nube de humo.

Marla salto en dirección a la nube con su cola iluminada de un brillo blanco, Ash logro esquivar el ataque mientras unas esferas de fuego se formaban en su entorno.

"**Ash! Mírame, soy yo. Reacciona!**" Grito mirando al niño frente a ella, Leen la chicorita se unió a Marla en una posición de batalla.

"**No preguntare que está pasando aquí pero creo que estábamos más seguros con esos Gyarados**" Aseguro Leen lista para atacar.

"**No tienes idea**" Respondió Marla esquivando las esferas de fuego pero Leen no fue tan rápida, Arena escucho a su chicorita gritar de dolor.

"Leen!" Grito en un intento de ver a través de la nube de humo que lentamente empezó a desaparecer revelando a Leen tirada en el piso apenas consiente y al raichu preparándose para lanzar otro ataque de rayo.

Una fuerza desconocida elevo a Marla impidiéndole realizar su ataque. "**Ash! No te aremos daño! Detente!**"

"**Memma!**" Grito Sady viendo la situación de su madre, corrió hacia ella acercándose a la pierna de Ash.

"**Ash, no lastimes a Memma! Por favor! Somos tus amigos, recuerdas?**"

Ash cambio su mirada en Sady entrecerrando los ojos, lentamente el brillo desapareció y Marla fue puesta en el piso con seguridad. "_S-Sady?_"

"**Ash! Regresaste!**" Sonrió Sady con lágrimas en los ojos aferrándose a la pierna del niño. Marla se acerco con lentitud, aun temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar.

"Leen! Por favor resiste! Estarás bien"

Fueron las palabras que llegaron a los oídos de Ash, levanto la cabeza viendo a la multitud observándolo con temor. Arena regreso a Leen a su pokebola mirando a Ash con el seño fruncido, tomo otra pokebola lanzándola en el aire y revelando a un Gengar, pero antes de que pudiera ordenar un ataque, los dos pokemon y Ash desaparecieron en una destello de luces.

XXXXXXX

"**Creo que voy a vomitar**" Dijo Sady antes de darle la espalda a Ash y Marla para hacer valer sus palabras. Marla miro su entorno con curiosidad, viendo que se encontraban en una playa.

"**Donde estamos?**"

"_En Sinnoh_" Respondió Ash antes de dejarse caer de espaldas en la arena y dejar que el cansancio dominara. Sady se recupero corriendo junto a Ash para intentar despertarlo.

"**Ash? Ash! Memma que pasa?**"

"**Tranquilo, Sady. La batalla lo dejo exhausto, necesita recuperar fuerzas**"

Sady asintió mirando a su madre con una sonrisa apagada.

XXXXXXX

"May! Segura que todo está bien?" Pregunto el profesor Oak desde la sala, nerviosos de que pudiera estar pasando en su cocina.

"No se preocupe, profesor! Las galletas ya casi están!" Respondió May desde la cocina.

"Tranquilo, Sam. Son solo galletas, todo estará bien" Dijo Delia con una sonrisa mientras le daba otro sorbo a su té.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro" Murmuro Max para sus adentros.

Diez minutos después una cortina tenue de humo parecía llenar el lugar, el profesor Oak cambio su mirada hacia el pasillo nuevamente.

"May?"

"Todo está bien!" Respondió la coordinadora.

Otros diez minutos más tarde el grupo empezaba a toser debido al humo mientras la alarma empezaba a sonar. El profesor Oak y Delia intercambiaron miradas antes de correr en dirección a la cocina seguidos de Max, cuanto estaba por entrar a la misma May salió corriendo con una expresión de terror.

"Corran!" Grito mientras pasaba de largo.

"Qué?" Pregunto Max viendo nada más que la espalda de su hermana.

Otros diez minutos más tarde; el profesor Oak se encontraba de rodillas derramando un mar de lagrimas en su jardín trasero mientras los pokemon de tipo agua apagaban el incendio.

"No entiendo que salió mal" Dijo May con una placa llega de galletas hechas carbón. "Seguí la receta al pie de la letra"

"ES POR ESO QUE MAMA NO TE DEJA COCINAR!" Grito Max enfurecido ya que esta era la segunda cocina que su hermana echaba a perder.

"Que paso aquí?" Pregunto Tracey llegando a la escena.

"Tracey? Donde se supone que has estado muchacho!" Grito el profesor Oak. "Debiste estar aquí para evitar que esto" Señalando a May. "Pasara!"

"Lo siento, profesor pero estaba alimentando a todos los pokemon"

XXXXXXX

"Crees que debamos informar de esto al jefe?" Pregunto una voz masculina mientras apartaba sus binoculares.

"Nos dijo que estuviéramos atentos si esa cosa aparecía" Respondió una voz femenina elevando sus binoculares para ver a May golpear a Max con la placa y después zarandearlo mientras le gritaba. "No creo que quiera oír de una niña incendiaria"

"Bien, contactare a los agentes que vigilan la casa de la mujer para ver si tiene algo"

XXXXXXX

Brock, Misty, Dawn y Pikachu observaban con terror como el equipo rocket devoraba toda la comida que Brock había preparado. Misty salió de su estupor intentando obtener información de esos tres.

"Ohm…, bien"

El trió dejo de comer posando sus ojos en Misty.

"Queríamos saber, tenemos información de que Ash se unió al equipo rocket"

El trió intercambio miradas antes de empezar a reír locamente, causando que Misty se sonrojara.

"Que es tan gracioso?" Pregunto con voz peligrosa.

"Hay…, hay…, mi estomago…" Dijo James intento parar de reír mientras que Jessie se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

"Que buen chiste"

"El bobo es el bobo, nosotros somos los malos y él es el bueno" Declaro Meowth mientras se secaba las lagrimas al igual que sus compañeros.

"Y hasta donde sabemos, seguimos siendo los malos" Dijo James comiéndose otro pastel de arroz.

"Ahora no somos tan malos, estamos con los buenos hasta encontrar al bobo" Corrigió Jessie imitando la acción de su compañero.

"Eso no prueba nada, yo sé lo que vi" Dijo Dawn con una expresión molesta.

"Bueno, ya hablamos con Gardenia y todos los que conocían a Ash, no tenemos nada significa que no esta aquí" Señalo Brock.

"Es una pérdida de tiempo, tal vez Ash ya no esté en Sinnoh. Después de todo no ha habido más robos de pokemon" Agrego Dawn. "Tal vez debamos parar esta búsqueda de una vez"

"Que pasa contigo, Dawn. Es como si no quisieras encontrar a Ash" Cuestiono Misty dedicándole una mirada molesta a la coordinadora pokemon. "Desde que iniciamos esta búsqueda has intentado que desistamos de ella"

"Bueno…, yo…, es solo, es solo que debo ir a mi batalla de concurso para conseguir el ultimo listón. Lo siento" Murmuro Dawn bajando la cabeza con una falsa expresión de arrepentimiento.

"Dawn, lo siento. No quise atacarte, iremos a tu batalla de concurso, quisiera verte en acción" Se disculpo Misty con una sonrisa la cual Dawn correspondió.

XXXXXXX

"Señor! Señor! Tiene que ver esto!" Exclamo un ayudante de laboratorio trayendo consigo una computadora de mano.

"Ver qué?" Gruño Zeger con molestia en la voz.

El ayudante le mostro la pantalla de la computadora de mano con unas imágenes algo borrosas pero que Zeger pudo distinguir bastante bien.

"De donde sacaste esto?"

"Está en todas las noticias, señor"

"Estabas viendo televisión en lugar de hacer lo que te ordene?" Cuestiono Zeger con una ceja levantada.

El ayudante parpadeo dejando escapar una risa nerviosa. "Bueno, yo…, ohm…, hehe"

XXXXXXX

Giovanni, al igual que Zeger, Domino y unos agentes mas se encontraban en una habitación repleta de televisores, todas ellas mostraban las imágenes de lo que ocurrió en un ferri que se dirigía a Sinnoh, los periodistas y demás culpaban de esto a pokemon que les gusta jugar bromas a los humanos como Mismagius.

"Impresionante" Murmuro Giovanni deteniendo las grabaciones.

"Puede explicar lo que paso, Dr. Zeger?" Cuestiono Giovanni cambiando su mirada en el científico.

"Con la información que pude reunir, estamos viendo sus instintos en acción. Diría que en su intento de captura fallido" Domino gruño ligeramente en la molestia. "La detónate fue el miedo, en esta caso no dudo que sería lo mismo. Sus habilidades se desarrollan muy rápido, debemos capturarlo lo antes posible, si seguimos esperando solo será mas difícil y peligroso para nuestra seguridad"

"Pero ahora teletrasportarse, nunca podremos encontrarlo" Dijo Domino con la voz más calmada posible.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro, al parecer mi pequeño servus va en busca de venganza"

"Servus?" Cuestiono Zeger cambiando su mirada en Giovanni.

"Si, después de todo, es su destino. No importa cuánto pelee para evitarlo" Respondió Giovanni con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Contacten a la agente 006. Domino…" Cambiando su mirada en la rubia quien rápidamente se enderezo mirando a su líder. "Ve a Sinnoh, necesitara tu ayuda para su captura, lleva todo lo que necesites contigo"

Domino asintió con una expresión seria en el rostro. "Si, señor!"

"Tendré todo listo en un par de horas" Agrego Zeger. "Quien más que yo sabe como contener a mi pequeña creación?"

"Excelente, no quiero un fracaso si saben lo que les conviene" Dijo Giovanni abandonando la habitación tan rápido como había llegado.

XXXXXXX

"Alguien ha visto a Dawn?" Pregunto Misty mientras se sentaba sobre una cama.

Misty, Pikachu, Brock y los demás habían llegado al centro pokemon para tomar un descanso antes de partir al día siguiente, en este momento, Dawn estaba teniendo una conversación muy privada fuera del centro pokemon.

"Agente 006" Dijo una voz femenina a trabes de la pantalla, era Domino, la persona que había impulsado a Dawn para unirse al equipo Rocket.

"Señor" Saludo Dawn con respeto a su superior aunque secretamente planeaba estar en su puesto y ser superior a ella.

"El espécimen 13 ha escapado y tenemos información de que se dirige a Sinnoh"

Esas palabras hicieron que Dawn sintiera que el mundo se le venia enzima, aun recordaba lo que había pasado el día en que Ash se libero del tanque, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo antes de que la voz de Domino la regresara a la realidad.

"Tu nueva misión es recapturar al espécimen 13 a como dé lugar"

"Pero señor…"

"Estaré en Sinnoh lo más pronto posible pero en caso de que logre encontrarte antes de que lleguemos ya sabes cuáles son tus ordenes"

Dawn se trago su miedo antes de responder, no podía entender cómo es que le tendría miedo a Ash "Si, señor!"

La transmisión se corto dejando a Dawn pensativa antes de dirigirse al centro pokemon una vez más.

XXXXXXX

Ash gimió abriendo los ojos, pudo ver el cielo nocturno y algunas ramas de árboles frondosos, lentamente se empujo a sí mismo en una posición sentada, notando que ya no llevaba puesta la chaqueta y que estaba acostado en una cama de hojas.

"**Por fin despiertas**" Dijo Marla entregándole a Ash una baya ziuela. "**Cométela, te sentirás mejor. Sady y yo buscamos por horas para encontrarla**"

"_Gracias, donde está Sady?_"

"**Dormido**" Respondió Marla apuntando a un lado de la cama de hojas en donde Sady dormía tranquilamente.

"**Que fue lo que paso?**"

"_Mmh?_" Respondió Ash terminando de comerse la baya.

"**Intentaste atacar a los humanos del barco**"

Ash presiono las orejas contra su cabeza con una expresión de tristeza y arrepentimiento en el rostro. "_No lo sé, en ese momento, no podía ver nada más que ese laboratorio. Y los científicos rodeándome, ese dolor…, se sentía tan real…_" Respondió intentado contener las lágrimas.

Marla se sentó en la cama de hojas dedicándole una sonrisa a Ash.

"**Ellos no están aquí, ahora duerme, mañana será un gran día, no es así?**"

Ash cambio su mirada en Marla dedicándole una sonrisa apagada antes de mirar al cielo nocturno para ver las estrellas.

* * *

><p>Y esta es mi parte! Por primera vez! Paz! Más o menos…, pero no durara mwahahahahahaha!<p>

Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan!

XionRed fuera!


	14. Soy capaz de odiar

Hola! hola! mwahahahahahaha! Que dicen? Debo seguir con esto o dejar de actualizar tan seguido?

Por fin! El capitulo que algunos (por no decir todos) han estado esperando! AshVsDawn! Quien ganara?

Estoy actualizando lo más rápido que puedo, pero la escuela ya está por iniciar y para colmo de males inicia con exámenes TT_TT

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no viola los derechos de autor al ser por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro. (Es necesario decir esto?)

* * *

><p><strong>Soy capaz de odiar?<strong>

"_Un tiempo atrás, no creí que fuera capaz de hacerlo, todo este dolor, ocasionado por tantas personas…, pero la principal culpable estaba aquí, tres días de búsqueda y aun no había dado con ella. Una persona en la que deposite mi confianza y por la que en algunas ocasiones arriesgue mi seguridad y que recibí a cambio? Dolor, desesperación y más dolor. Todo fue una mentira, una maldita mentira!"_

"_Ahora que soy? Nada más que un monstruo, una criatura que no debería existir y todo te lo debo a ti Dawn…, gracias a ti me convirtieron en esto, gracias a ti me están cazando para regresar a ese infernal lugar, una pesadilla por la que nadie debería pasar"_

"_Pikachu, mi mejor amigo…, no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado, estarás bien donde sea que estés ahora? Recuerdo haberte visto en mi habitación, con ella…, Misty…, pero…, fue real o tan solo un sueño? No quiero imaginar que en este momento estas ahí, en ese infierno por el que ya pase y al cual no quiero regresar. Espero que tú estés bien Pikachu, tú y los demás. Quisiera que pudieras escucharme…, que pudieran escucharme todos"_

"_Poder regresar, verte con mis propios ojos, sentir tu pelaje suave y un abrazo de mi madre? Porque me hago esta pregunta? Si es obvio que la respuesta es; no. No tengo el valor, solo miedo, miedo a como reaccionaran al verme, miedo a que me traten de la misma forma que ellos lo hacían. Mamá, estarás pensando en mi, extrañándome de la misma forma en que yo te extraño?"_

Ash se froto los ojos secando las lágrimas que habían formado esos pasamientos en su mente, ajeno por completo a que estaba siendo observado por un Raichu.

_Cuánto dolor y angustia para alguien tan joven. _Pensó Marla para sí mientras se acercaba en silencio. "**Ash?**" Pregunto con voz suave mientras se sentaba junto al joven que ahora observaba el sol empezar a nacer en la distancia.

Ash cambio su mirada en Marla esforzándose por esbozar una sonrisa. "_Marla, espero no haberte despertado_"

Marla negó con la cabeza antes de responder. "**No te preocupes, Sady patea mucho**"

Ash volvió a cambiar su mirada en el horizonte, ahora la oscuridad empezaba a desplazarse a medida que el sol iluminaba el cielo.

"**Estamos cerca de la siguiente ciudad, crees que la encontremos pronto?**"

"_Deseas desistir de acompañarme?_"

Marla negó con la cabeza al instante. "**No, pero ya no tenemos alimentos, tendremos que ir a una tienda de suministros, aun tenemos el dinero que tomaste de aquel entrenador, verdad?**"

Ash frunció el ceño con molestia al recordarlo, se había visto en la necesitad de robar para poder conseguir alimento, tanto para él como para Marla y Sady.

"_Si_" Respondió Ash con simplicidad antes de cambiar su mirada en Marla. "_Pero eso significa que…_"

"**Se que no te gusta entrar en las ciudades humanas pero es necesario…, al menos la ilusión ahora dura más que antes**"

XXXXXXX

Dawn se encontraba admirando su 5° listón en su estuche con una gran sonrisa, la voz de Misty trajo a la coordinadora de regreso a la realidad.

"Estas muy orgullosa, no?" Cuestiono Misty con una sonrisa.

"Desde luego que sí, estoy segura de que la victoria será mía en el gran festival"

"Miren, estamos aquí" Anuncio Brock viendo la gran entrada de la ciudad.

"Esta es Ciudad Marina?" Pregunto Misty con sorpresa en sus ojos. Brock asintió con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de Misty.

"Creen que encontremos algo del bobo aquí?" Pregunto James haciendo notar su presencia detrás de Brock.

"No perdemos nada con intentar, estoy segura de que tarde o temprano lo encontraremos" Aseguro Dawn con una sonrisa viendo a todos adentrarse en la ciudad. _Tiene que aparecer pero necesito una ventaja sobre él, no puedo arriesgarme… _Los ojos de Dawn se posaron sobre los hombros de Misty en donde descansaba Pikachu y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. _Pikachu, eso es, nunca me atacaría si Pikachu estuviera en riesgo_

"A donde vamos, Brock" Pregunto Misty mientras Dawn se acercaba a ella.

"Buscaremos a Volkner, no se por qué no pensé en esto antes. Él y Fausto son amigos tal vez acceda a ayudarnos en la búsqueda"

"Y quienes son Volkner y Fausto?"

"Es el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Marina y Fausto es un miembro del alto mando" Respondió Dawn ganándose la mirada de Misty.

XXXXXXX

Ash se encontraba oculto en las sombras de unos árboles. "_Este lugar me trae recuerdos_"

"**Cuáles?**" Pregunto Sady sobre la cabeza de Ash.

"_Aquí obtuve mi 8° medalla, faltaba tan poco para la competencia de la liga_" Suspiro con tristeza.

"**Estas listo?**" Cuestiono Marla cambiando su mirada en el niño.

Ash cerró los ojos mientras un brillo lo rodeaba, Marla se cubrió mientras que Sady cerró los ojos debido al brillo. Cuando desapareció, las orejas, el pelaje y la cola se habían ido, solo era él, en todos los aspectos, la misma ropa, el cabello desordenado lo único que no llevaba consigo era la gorra.

"**Esperemos que no pase como la última vez**" Dijo Sady con un suspiro, recordando que la última vez que Ash había usado la ilusión esta desapareció a mitad de la ciudad y se vieron forzados a permanecer ocultos en una casa llega de pokemon tipos fantasma hasta que Ash recuperara fuerzas para teletransportarse.

"**Cuanto tiempo podrás mantenerlo esta vez?**"

"_Una hora tal vez mas, aunque desearía que no fuera solo una ilusión_"

"**Una hora! La primera vez solo pudiste mantenerla por unos 10 minutos, avanzaste mucho!**" Animo Sady con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ash sonrió antes de caminar hacia la entrada de la ciudad. "Vayamos por suministros e intentar averiguar algo de Dawn" Dijo Ash con la voz algo rasposa, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hablo con su propia voz.

Marla y Sady asintieron con una sonrisa, Sady bajo sus pequeñas patas apartando ligeramente el cabello desordenado de Ash.

"**Oye Ash y me compraras más dulces?**"

"**No más dulces para ti, no crees que ya es demasiado?**" Pregunto Marla dedicándole una mirada seria a su cría quien negó con seguridad al sentirse seguro en la cabeza de Ash.

"**Nop mientras más mejor**"

Unas chispas surgieron de las mejillas de Marla al ver a Sady actuar de forma tan mal criada, Ash rio ligeramente ante la situación.

XXXXXXX

Brock suspiro con resignación al igual que Misty, ahora se encontraban en un café y al parecer tendrían que pagar una cuenta muy elevada una vez más, al ver como el trió del equipo rocket arrasaba con todo frente a sus narices.

"Que clase de estomago tienen?" Murmuro Dawn con disgusto.

"Son un pozo sin fondo" Estuvo de acuerdo Brock.

"Crees que el líder de gimnasio ya haya regresado?" Cuestiono Misty

Había llegado a la entrada del gimnasio solo para que una voz electrónica les dijera que Volkner no se encontraba.

"Iremos al faro, tal vez se encuentre ahí, después de todo es a donde va a meditar" Respondió Brock casi al instante.

"Creen que tangamos dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta?" Pregunto Dawn al ver que Meowth regresaba con una bandeja repleta de comida para él y sus compañeros.

Dawn, Misty, Brock y Pikachu dejaron escapar un profundo suspiro, tal vez dejar que esos tres los acompañaran no era la mejor de las ideas.

XXXXXXX

Delia se detuvo a mitad de camino cambiando observando su entorno con atención. Max y May seguían avanzando pero también detuvieron su andar al ver que la mujer ya no los seguía.

"Señora Ketchum, pasa algo?" Pregunto May acercándose a Delia.

Delia regreso a la realidad cambiando su mirada en May, parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír para responder.

"No es nada, May. Es solo que tengo la sensación de que me vigilan"

May y Max intercambiaron miradas con una expresión seria. Delia sonrió una vez más sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Olvídenlo, debe ser mi imaginación, sigamos…"

Max fue el primero en reanudar el camino mientras que May miro a lo lejos con el ceño fruncido. "No me gusta"

"May! Qué esperas!" Grito Max desde lejos mientras sacudía su mano en el aire para llamar la atención de su hermana.

"S-si, ya voy!"

May siguió a su hermano sin notar las sombras vigilantes a lo lejos

XXXXXXX

"_Sady! Regresa aquí con esos dulces ahora!_" Demando Ash telepáticamente seguido de Marla mientras Sady escapaba con una bolsa llena de bolitas de colores.

"**Nunca! Muerte por los dulces!**" Grito Sady escapando por las calles de la ciudad.

Un raichu vio lo que ocurría a lo lejos tirando de los pantalones de su entrenador. "**Volkner, Volkner! Mira!**"

"Que pasa?" Cuestiono el líder de gimnasio bajando la mirada para ver a su raichu señalar en la distancia, levanto la vista quedando perplejo ante lo que estaba viendo. "A-Ash?"

Volkner sintió sus piernas temblar ligeramente, no podía ser Ash, el estaba muerto! Pero ahí estaba…, es idéntico a él en todos los aspectos aunque no lleve la gorra, lentamente Volkner sacudió su cabeza empezando a avanzar hacia donde estaba el chico seguido de su raichu.

"**Sady! Baja de ese árbol ahora mismo! No me hagas subir por ti!**" Ordeno Marla con un tono de voz autoritario.

"**Nop!**" Negó Sady mientras se comía unos dulces de la bolsa.

"_Sady, baja por favor, me estoy cansando, esta ilusión no durara mucho…_"

"**No, si bajo me quitaran los dulces**"

"_Prometo que no te quitaremos los dulces, solo baja_"

"**Claro que si se los quitaremos! Y te espera el peor de los castigos! Me oíste!**" Grito Marla mientras unas chispas surgían de sus mejillas.

"_NO estás ayudando, Marla_" Dijo Ash mirando a Marla pero se aparta ligeramente al ver la expresión de la misma.

"A-Ash?" Pregunto una voz temblorosa que Ash reconoció perfectamente, sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. Marla y Sady centraron su atención en el extraño mientras que Ash se mantenía de espaldas.

"Ash, eres tú?" Pregunto Volkner una vez más, acercándose unos pasos.

"**Si es él, es su olor estoy seguro**" Dijo el raichu de Volkner con seguridad.

Ash giro con lentitud, en ese momento Sady salto cayendo sobre la cabeza de Ash curioso de ese extraño que conocía a su amigo. Volkner observo los ojos del niño, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, lo que reflejaban esos ojos parecía ser solo dolor y angustia, no había alegría en ellos, no tenía esa chispa que él había visto la primera vez que se enfrentaron, era como si esos ojos pudieran traspasarlo por completo.

Volkner vio al niño fruncir el ceño, era como sentir su odio, su odio hacia él pero, que le habia hecho? "Que paso contigo, Ash?" Pregunto en apenas un susurro.

* * *

><p>Mwahahahahahah! Les mentí! Los hare sufrir un poco para el enfrentamiento, aunque quien sabe…, tal vez sea pronto.<p>

Lamento si el capitulo es corto, pero mis primos están aquí de visita y me es imposible concentrándome con ellos molestando.

XionRed fuera!


	15. Que te queda, cuando no hay esperanza?

Hola! hola! perdonen por no haber actualizado pero tenía algunas cosas pendientes para el cole (entre ellas estudiar, el horror! :-O)

Awww, pero hirumaharima! Yo ya me había robado el mazo de misty para ti :(

Misty: donde esta mi mazo?

O.O! Ash se lo llevo!

Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan este fic.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no viola los derechos de autor al ser por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro (insisto con mi última pregunta)

* * *

><p><strong>Que te queda, si no hay esperanza?<strong>

Los ojos de Ash se encontraron con los de Volkner, su expresión no lo demostraba pero en realidad estaba asustado, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho y su respiración se había vuelto más trabajosa. Volkner intento poner una mano sobre su hombro una vez más pero Ash dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse.

"Ash, soy yo. Acaso no me reconoces?"

En la tención del momento cierto raichu se aproximo a Marla con una sonrisa. "**Hola, linda. Cómo te llamas**?"

Marla cambio su mirada en el raichu mientras unas chispas surgían de sus mejillas amarillas causando que el galán regresara rápidamente junto a su entrenador.

"**Lo conoces, Ash**" La voz de Sady llego a los oídos de Ash regresándolo a la realidad.

"**Lo sabia! Si eres Ash**" Grito el raichu de Volkner.

"_Vámonos!_" Grito Ash para ambos pokemon eléctricos mientras giraba sobre sus talones para escapar, Marla no tardo en seguirlo pero no fue la única.

"Ash, espera!" La voz de Volkner sonó con fuerza mientras seguía al joven alguna vez entrenador.

Ash sentía sus fuerzas empezar a desaparecer, el cansancio lo invadía rápidamente debido a la ilusión que mantenía empezando a dejarlo sin energía.

"_Marla, rayo!_" Pidió Ash al raichu femenino. Ella no tardo en dar un salto en el aire girando hacia sus perseguidores y dejando escapar un poderoso ataque eléctrico.

Volkner se cubrió rápidamente, otro ataque de rayo choco con el de Marla. Ambos ataques eran fuertes y tuvieron una ligera pelea antes de estallar en el aire. Marla aterrizo frente a Ash, las mejillas chispeantes y cargadas de electricidad.

"Si es una batalla la que quieres, te la puedo dar!" Grito Volkner tomando una pokebola de su cinturón.

Ash mantuvo su mirada sin emociones. Volkner no pudo evitar sentir el mismo escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, lentamente una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ash, el líder de gimnasio observo con sorpresa a lo que parecían ser unos caninos ligeramente alargados pero más aun a sus ojos. Los ojos de Ash habían perdido su color chocolate reemplazándolo por ese azul fantasmal que haría a cualquiera desviar su mirada.

Sin que Ash dijera una palabra desde el punto de vista de Volkner, Marla lanzo otro poderoso ataque de rayo, este impacto contra el suelo frente a Volkner elevando una cortina de polvo, cubrió sus rostro ligeramente para no aspirar el polvo, observo con atención a lo que pareció un destello, cuando el polvo se disipo, Ash, el raichu y el pichu habían desaparecido.

"Donde…? Ash? Ash!" Grito Volkner inútilmente mientras su raichu se aproximaba a él.

XXXXXXX

Ash cayó de rodillas apoyándose en sus manos mientras jadeaba, Sady tenía el rostro algo verde debido a la teletrasportacion mientras Marla le acariciaba la espalda.

"**Te dije que no comieras tantos dulces**"

"**Yo, no…, me siento bien…**"

Marla negó con la cabeza acercándose a Ash, miro su entorno descubriendo que estaban en un callejón. "_Lo siento, Marla. Es lo más lejos que pude transportarnos_"

"**Te disculpas por que sabes que preguntare?**"

Ash sonrió, Marla lo conocía demasiado bien pese a no haber convivido por mucho tiempo. Sady se aproximo a ambos mientras arrastraba su bolsa de dulces.

"**Quien era ese sujeto? Sabia tu nombre**" Dijo Sady tomando una de las esferas de colores a su boca.

Marla frunció el ceño quitándole la bolsa de dulces. Ash rio ligeramente mientras se ocultaba cerca de un contenedor de basura.

"_Sera mejor permanecer aquí hasta recuperar fuerzas_"

"**No respondiste a mi pregunta**"

Marla golpeo a Sady en la parte posterior de su cabeza con una expresión de enojo.

"_Es el líder del gimnasio de esta ciudad_"

XXXXXXX

Volkner se encontraba en una habitación repleta de monitores, con el robo constante de los pokemon en las demás ciudades ahora ciudad Marina contaba con cámaras de vigilancia estratégicamente distribuidas para prevenir cualquier incidente, observaba detenidamente uno de los monitores. Era Ash persiguiendo al pichu seguido del raichu, pauso una imagen frontal de Ash.

"Es él, no hay duda"

"**Yo ya te dije eso**" Murmuro el raichu sentado en un sillón mientras este giraba sobre su eje.

"Pero como hizo para desaparecer?" Continuo como si raichu no dijera nada, claro que él no podía comprender exactamente lo que su viejo amigo le decía. Volkner reprodujo otra cinta viendo el ataque de Marla hacia él y como la cortina de humo se elevaba, avanzo la grabación cuadro por cuadro hasta que el polvo desapareció y Ash junto con el pichu y el raichu ya no estaban. "Como hizo para desaparecer?"

Una imagen de otro monitor llamo su atención, se inclino ligeramente sobre el mismo, pertenecía a la cámara de vigilancia que se encontraba en la entrada del faro.

"Reconocería a ese Pikachu donde sea" Sonrió Volkner alejándose de los monitores.

XXXXXXX

"Este lugar se ve increíble" Murmuro Misty con Pikachu en sus brazos, Brock asintió con una sonrisa pero antes de llamar a la puerta esta se deslizo revelando al líder de gimnasio en compañía de su raichu.

"Brock, no es así?" Pregunto Volkner con una sonrisa.

Brock asintió estrechando la mano del mismo. "Si, estamos aquí por un asunto importante"

Volkner asintió cambiando su mirada en los desconocidos. "Ella es Misty, líder de gimnasio de Cerulean"

"Y yo soy Jessie!"

"Y yo soy yo!"

"Y el guapo Meowth!"

"PODRIAN DEJAR DE HACER ESO YA!" Grito Misty perdiendo la paciencia con esos tres. El equipo Rocket se encogió en su lugar, Jessie empezó a jugar con sus dedos antes de responder.

"Solo queríamos…, PRESENTARNOS Y NO NOS GRITES!" Dijo Jessie siendo tan explosiva como Misty.

Brock intervino entre ambas para calmar la pelea mientras las mejillas de Pikachu empezaban a chispear ligeramente.

La discusión siguió hasta que Volkner dijo tres simples palabras. "Vienen por Ash"

En ese momento los gritos del grupo cesaron por completo, Dawn se acerco unos pasos a Volkner antes de preguntar.

"Como sabes que venimos por eso?"

"Síganme, la respuesta está dentro"

XXXXXXX

Marla se aproximo a Ash sentándose a su lado, Sady la imito pero en su lugar favorito, la cabeza de Ash. Marla suspiro antes de hablar.

"**Ash…, extrañas a tu madre y amigos?**"

Ash cambio su mirada en Marla, ese callejón no era en mejor lugar para estar pero al menos estaban fuera de la vista humana.

"_Los extraño como no tienes idea…_"

"**Entonces…, porque no vas a ellos?**"

"_Porque tengo miedo de que no me acepten_"

"**Que acaso su dolor no te lastima? No importa cómo te veas o que seas, tu madre siempre te querrá, te lo dije una vez**"

Ash permaneció en silencio, deseaba tanto regresar a casa pero tenía cuentas que arreglar, aun lo estaban cazando y no tendría paz hasta acabar con todos, empezando por la principal responsable.

XXXXXXX

El grupo entero estaba en un estado de shock observando los monitores, Misty y Pikachu sentían sus ojos empezar a picar.

"**Dices que era él?**" Cuestiono Pikachu bajando junto al Raichu.

"**Si, era su olor estoy seguro, aunque era un poco diferente**"

"**Diferente?**"

"Él está aquí…" Murmuro Misty mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

"De seguro aun está en la ciudad, debemos encontrarlo" Declaro Brock seriamente.

En el fondo, Jessie, James y Meowth lloraban a mares al confirmar que el "bobo" estaba con vida. Jessie se seco las lágrimas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Entonces a buscarlo! Nadie es mejor que nosotros para encontrar al bobo!"

El equipo Rocket estaba por abandonar la habitación pero son detenidos por Volkner. "O…, podríamos usar la esto…" Dijo mostrando la imagen del edificio más grande de la ciudad sobre el cual descansaba cuatro monitores gigantes de televisión. "Si aun está en la ciudad, tengan por seguro de que los escuchara. Pero no les aseguro que responderá"

"A que se refiere?"

"Tu misma lo viste, Misty. Parecía reacio a tener contacto conmigo"

"Estoy segura de que vendrá" Respondió Misty con seguridad.

XXXXXXX

Sin que nadie lo supiera, Dawn había abandonado la habitación, recupero un pequeño dispositivo rectangular que desplego hasta convertirlo en un ordenador portátil, tecleo algunas combinaciones viendo la estática antes de que el rostro de una mujer apareciera.

"Tan puntual como siempre, agente 006"

"Señor, le traigo unas excelentes noticias. El espécimen 13 se encuentra en Ciudad Marina"

La mujer sonrió sombríamente. "Enviare a todo el escuadrón, estaremos ahí en cuestión de minutos"

"Si me permite, señor. Tengo una idea que facilitara su captura"

"Escucho"

XXXXXXX

Ash había recuperado suficiente energía y ahora se encontraba con su "disfraz" caminando por las calles con una bolsa llena de comestibles. "_Al menos el de la tienda acepto nuestra disculpas por el robo de Sady_"

Sady se sonrojo ligeramente mientras que Marla miraba a su pequeño con el ceño fruncido. "**A la siguiente, prometo esperar a que pagues**" Respondió tímidamente.

Una voz llego a los oídos de Ash, una voz que lo hizo temblar. Levanto la vista en dirección a un edificio gigante.

"M-Misty?" Cuestiono el niño con la voz entrecortada.

Los ciudadanos empezaban a detenerse cambiando su mirada en el monitor curiosos de lo que la joven estaba diciendo.

"Ash, si me escuchas, lo cual espero…, por favor regresa" Se escucho la voz de Misty por toda la ciudad, unas lagrimas empezaban a resbalar por las mejillas de la niña.

"Te lo suplico, te extrañamos, todos…, por favor"

"**Ash, te estamos esperando, sabemos que estas con vida. Prometiste que nunca me abandonarías, no cumplirás tu palabra?**" Cuestiono Pikachu apareciendo en la pantalla con ojos llorosos, sabía que los humanos no podían entenderle pero tenía la esperanza de que su entrenador si lo hiciera.

"_Están aquí…, por mi?_" Susurro Ash dejando caer la bolsa que llevaba por la impresión.

"Ash, si aun estas en la ciudad, te esperamos en el faro. Sé que no nos fallaras, nunca lo has hecho" Termino Brock apareciendo también en la pantalla.

"_Pikachu, Misty, Brock…, ustedes…_" Unas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas del niño.

Marla cambio su mirada en Ash con una expresión seria. "**Entonces…, que planeas hacer?**"

"_Yo…, no se…_"

"**Vinieron hasta aquí solo por ti**"

Ash cambio su mirada en Marla, Misty seguía hablando a través del monitor en algunas circunstancias incluso amenazando al niño ausente.

XXXXXXX

"Oíste Ketchum? Si descubro que escuchaste este mensaje y no respondiste, será mejor te escondas en marte!" Brock aparto a Misty de la cámara, sus amenazas eran cada vez mas intimidantes.

"Misty, queremos que regreses, así solo lo harás huir"

Brock se tenso al ver la expresión de Misty suspirando nerviosamente. "Claro…, yo…, solo decía…"

"Espero que el plan funcione" Comento Dawn en el fondo de la habitación.

"Donde fuiste?" Cuestiono Misty cambiando su mirada en la coordinadora.

"Fui al baño y creo que me perdí un poco"

XXXXXXX

Ash suspiro con nerviosismo, su cabeza le decía que se fuera, que los dejara pero su corazón no estaba de acuerdo y el siempre fue alguien que se dejaba llevar por corazón y eso no ha cambiado pese a todo lo ocurrido.

"**Todo estará bien**" Susurro Marla con voz segura y una sonrisa para animar al niño.

Ash asintió suspirando una vez más antes de avanzar.

XXXXXXX

"Chicos, miren!" Grito Volkner mirando el monitor de la cámara de seguridad, a través de ella podía ver la entrada al faro y a un niño acercarse en compañía de un Raichu y un Pichu sobre su cabeza.

"Es él!" A este punto Misty no pudo contener sus lágrimas de emoción, era Ash, estaba tan cerca, después de tanta búsqueda por fin regresaría a su lado y esta vez no dejaría que su orgullo ganara, le confesaría sus sentimientos.

"Vamos al recibir al bobo!" Grito James saliendo de la habitación seguido de los demás. Misty busco a Pikachu pero para su sorpresa el ya no estaba.

XXXXXXX

La puerta se deslizo causando que Ash se estremeciera ligeramente, miro a través de la oscuridad como una figura pequeña empezaba a salir a la luz.

"Pikachu" Murmuro Ash casi imperceptible.

Pikachu corrió hacia Ash deteniéndose a medio camino, sus mejillas emitieron varias chispas antes de atacar a su entrenador con un poderoso ataque eléctrico, Ash ahogo un grito apretando los dientes. Marla observo con sorpresa preparándose para lanzar su propio ataque.

"_Marla, no_" Susurro Ash en su mente causando que ella abandonara su postura tensa, compendio la situación al ver las lagrimas empezar a deslizarse en los ojos del Pikachu.

"**Por que, Ash? Por qué?**" Exclamo Pikachu con dolor. "**Por qué hiciste esto? Hacernos pensar que habías muerto, sabes cómo te llore? Mi dolor por pensar que te había perdido?**"

"No existen palabras que puedan disculparme, Pikachu" Murmuro Ash haciendo un gran esfuerzo para pronunciar cada palabra.

Pikachu cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza antes de correr a los brazos de su mejor amigo. Ash se dejo caer de rodillas con Pikachu en sus brazos.

"**Estas vivo, está vivo**" Susurraba Pikachu con lagrimas, Ash permaneció en silencio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Te extrañe tanto, Pikachu"

Otras figuras empezaron a hacerse visibles en la entrada, Ash levanto la vista viendo a Misty con lágrimas en los ojos y a Brock con una sonrisa.

"Tenias razón, Misty"

Misty corrió hasta detenerse unos pasos frente a Ash sonriendo a pesar de todo. Ash se puso en pie lentamente.

"Ahora" Murmuro Dawn a un pequeño dispositivo.

Al instante una gran nave se hizo visible en el cielo desasiéndose de su camuflaje. Los agentes saltaron de esta rápidamente, en ese momento Dawn se hizo visible detrás de Volkner mirando a Ash con una sonrisa. Los agentes rodearon por completo al grupo con sus armas listas.

"**Todo esto fue…**"

"Una trampa" Dijo Ash antes de que Marla terminara su frase. Ash cambio su mirada en Misty, no esperaba tener que sentir el amargo sabor de la traición una vez más.

"Por qué, Misty…?" Fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de Ash.

* * *

><p>Y aquí entro yo! Bwahahahahahaha! Esto responde a tu pregunta hirumaharima? Si me gusta hacer sufrir!<p>

Y a Ash también, pobrecito, sugerencias son ven recibidas. No estoy segura si podre actualizar mañana, en todo caso sería el miércoles si es que no puedo.

XionRed fuera!


	16. Visión futura

Hola! Hola!

Yo de verdad lo siento tanto! Tanto! Solo pasen por mi perfil para que entiendan porque tarde y como es que ahora tengo mi antigua acc de fanfic.

Sin mas, vayamos a la historia!

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no viola los derechos de autor al ser por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro

* * *

><p><strong>Pesadillas<strong>

_Gritos desesperados eran silenciados por las estruendosas explosiones que sacudieron la ciudad hasta sus cimientos. Sabrina corrió deteniéndose frente a lo que una vez, fue el Gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán, ahora no eran más que escombros, un recuerdo de su gloria pasada. Gemidos llegaron a sus oídos, pudo ver a su padre bajo lo que se suponía, seria el techo._

"_¡Padre!"_

_Se acerco al hombre, intentando ayudarlo, pero este sujeto su brazo, jadeando mientras la sangre se filtraba por las esquinas de sus labios. Tomo tanto aire como podía, presionando el brazo de su hija con más fuerza. "C-corre…"_

_Sabrina vio con dolor, como la vida escapaba de los ojos de su padre. No se permitió derramar una sola lágrima sin embargo, usando su mano para cerrar sus ojos que habían permanecido abiertos._

_Una risa juguetona se propago por todo el espacio, haciéndose eco, Sabrina se puso en pie de inmediato, su mirada salvaje recorriendo el lugar desolado. El olor a cenizas y sangre era tan nítido, al igual que la desesperación y el miedo en el aire, abrumaban sus sentidos._

'_¿Quieres jugar, líder?'_

_La vos susurro en su mente, con una mescla de inocencia y malicia que envió un escalofrió por toda su columna. "¿Quién eres? ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!" Entre la oscuridad y el humo, pudo distinguir una figura acercándose, tan humana y a la vez no, tan irreal con esa larga cola, meciéndose de un lado a otro. Los ojos brillando con el poder sobrenatural, contrastaban de forma dramática con la sonrisa inocente._

_Antes de que Sabrina pudiera expresar sus pensamientos, la criatura frente a ella levando el dedo índice, sobre la cual una esfera azul/negra comenzaba a formarse y su sonrisa inocente cambio a la de una retorcida, tan retorcida como la de aquella sombra a espaldas de la criatura. 'Juguemos'_

* * *

><p>"¡Ash!" Misty jadeo, todo había pasado tan rápido, un Mismagius uso pulso umbrío, directamente contra ella y sin saber como, Ash había aparecido de la nada, tomando el ataque.<p>

Ash gimió ante el golpe, dolió más de lo que quería admitir, con un solo ojo abierto, observo a la responsable. Misty imito sus acciones mientras Brock, Volkner y los demás pokemon tomaban una actitud defensiva pero tenían que admitirlo, estaban rodeados.

"¿Dawn…?" Murmuro Brock, en la incredulidad. El mismagius flotando frente a ella con una sonrisa igual a la de su maestro.

"Ups ¿Sorprendidos?"

"¡Que diablos te pasa?!" Exclamo Misti, intento ayudar a Ash para regresar a sus pies.

**Ash ¿Estas bien? **Pregunto Pikachu en la preocupación, Marla y Sady imitando sus acciones sin dejar su formación defensiva.

Ash se tomo un momento para evaluar la situación, Misty sujetaba su brazo con fuerza mientras que Brock y Volkner llevaban sus manos hacia sus pokebolas. _¿Cómo pudo dudar de ellos…, de ella? Pero entonces ¿Por qué?_ Sus ojos se ampliaron en la realización.

"Excelente trabajo"

Misty apretó su agarre en Ash, su mano dirigiéndose directamente hacia sus pokebolas, conocía a esa mujer. "Todo esto…, Dawn. ¿Acaso tu…?"

Dawn dejo escapar un bufido, cruzándose de brazos, Domino junto a ella, compartiendo una sonrisa al notar como el chico no hacia ningún solo movimiento, claramente consiente de la amenaza silenciosa sobre sus amigos.

"Creo que son algo lentos"

Brock dio un paso al frente, pero inmediatamente se vio forzado a retroceder debido a los soldados rocket que apuntaban sus armas en él.

"No era Ash…, eras tu todo el tiempo…"

"¡Bingo! ¿Quieres un premio, Brock?"

Volkner vio de reojo a los dos agentes y meowth del equipo rocket esconderse nuevamente en el faro, si tan solo hicieran sonar la alarma.

Misty apretó los dientes mientras todo lo que Ash podía hacer, era mirar a Dawn con odio. Domino reacciono rápidamente al ver el brillo azul en los ojos del espécimen 13 y sin perder tiempo, presiono el botón de un controlador.

**¡Ash!**

Ash se giro justo a tiempo, empujando a Misty en el proceso, para lograr evitar un aro metálico que salió disparado de la nada, mas siguieron a ese pero Pikachu se interpuso en el camino. El objeto metálico se estrello contra el cuerpo del roedor eléctrico, atrapando sus pequeños brazos contra su cuerpo mientras liberaba una descarga.

Pikachu dejo escapar un grito de dolor, la estática con un tinte entre morado y purpura oscuro cubriendo su cuerpo. "¡Pikachu!"

**Duele…** Murmuro mientras en su campo de visión lograba distinguir a los demás evitar los aros, Marla usando cola de hierro contra ellos intentando proteger a su kit.

"Misty!"

Brock y Ash viraron al oír el grito de Volkner, demasiado tarde y Misty solo podía observar como esos aros volaban hacia ella pero algo o mas bien, alguien tiro de Misty apartándola del camino.

Brock gruño apretando los dientes cuando fue derribado y esos aros se aferraron fuertemente a su cuerpo.

"¡Brock!"

"¡Ash! ¡Quítate del camino!"

Ash parpadeo al oír la voz de Volkner, había estado evadiendo los aros con saltos pero dos mas se dirigían a él desde su punto ciego y por desgracia, no fue lo suficientemente rápido. El rostro de Ash se contrajo en una mueca cuando un dolor indescriptible lo golpeo de repente, escucho un grito lejano y le tomo unos segundos a su mente darse cuenta de que era su propia voz.

La energía de tipo oscuro drenando su fuerza y aturdiendo su mente a un ritmo alarmante, repentinamente las voces se oían tan distantes y la sensación de dolor comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo.

_No puedo…_

En algún momento, Marla y Volkner habían sido atrapados por los aros, Sady se encontraba junto a su meema sin saber que hacer realmente y la única en pie era Misty que a duras penas evito una de esas cosas arrojándose al suelo.

"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué quieres con Ash?"

Dawn miro sus uñas con una expresión aburrida, Domino se mantenía al margen, midiendo cada reacción de la coordinadora.

"Yo no quiero absolutamente nada con él Misty" Un ultimo aro rodeo a Misty, arrojándola frente a Dawn. "Pero él le pertenece a mi jefe, nada personal, solo trabajo"

"Q-qu..e" Misty balbuceo, intentando comprender las palabras de la coordinadora que solo dejo escapar una carcajada burlona.

"Solo tienes que mirar, esa cosa no es Ash"

Misty siguió la mirada de Dawn sin comprender sus palabras. Ash cerró los ojos con pesar, incapaz de enfrentarla mientras lo ultimo de sus fuerzas desaparecía. Los ojos de Misty se ampliaron con horros mientras, repentinamente, una capa de luz rodeo el cuerpo de Ash, estallando y permitiendo que la energía luminosa residual se dispersara en el aire.

Se había dejado caer sin fuerzas, ahí, frente a ella, se encontraba algo que no podía ser real; una larga cola de color negro ceniza se mecía lentamente de un lado a otro mientras que presionados contra su cabeza, podía distinguir esas orejas únicamente gracias a los patrones azul eléctricos en ellos, el pelaje suave cubriendo la parte superior de sus brazos, mesclando a la perfección el negro, gris y azul.

Jadeo, queriendo dejar escapar un grito, un lamento, lo que sea. Uno de los soldados se había acercado al chico, lanzándolo sobre sus hombros y Misty pudo ver sus ojos, esos cálidos ojos una ves castaños que la miraban con ternura e inocencia ahora tenían un tono azul hielo, mirándola con dolor antes de que se cerraran por completo.

Ash cerró los ojos con pesar, ya no tenía fuerzas, una vez mas había perdido su libertad pero esa no era la razón de su dolor, lo fue el ver la mirada de Misty, ver su expresión llenarse de terror al ver en lo que se había convertido. Dejo que el cansancio ganara, cayendo en los brazos consoladores de la inconsciencia, donde podía olvidar su realidad, al menos, por un tiempo.

* * *

><p>"¿Vieron eso?" Cuestiono una voz chillona, manteniendo su enfoque en el monitor.<p>

"Si" Respondió una voz, masculina. "¿Ahora que hacemos?"

El pokemon y el humano, voltearon hacia la figura femenina a sus espaldas, se mantenía estática, sin siquiera parpadear.

Jessie no sabia que hacer o como actuar, jamás se imagino que alguien haría algo tan horrible y mucho menos a uno de su propia especia, por primera vez, no sabia de que lado estar.

"Yo…, yo no se…"

* * *

><p>Brock despertó con un gemido ronco, sentía su cuerpo adolorido, unos fuertes brazos lo ayudaron a regresar a sus pies, al ladear la cabeza, pudo ver que se trataba de Volkner.<p>

"Volkner… ¡El quipo rocket! ¿Qué paso?"

"No estoy del todo seguro, pero algo si se" Brock inclino la cabeza. "Ahora somos prisioneros"

El moreno parpadeo, antes de notar que se encontraba en una celda. "¿Cómo…? ¡Dawn!" Gruño con disgusto, incapaz de creer lo que había visto, su mirada repentinamente se poso sobre Misty, sentada en un rincón de la celda con los brazos en torno a sus piernas, mirando a la nada con lagrimas aun corriendo por sus mejillas.

"¿Misty? ¡Misty! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Cuestiono Brock, alarmado mientras se acercaba y sacudía a la entrenadora de tipos agua. "Misty!"

"Dejala, Brock" Respondió, Volkner, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del criador. "Ha estado así por horas"

"¿Tu sabes que paso?"

Volkner le dedico a Brock una sonrisa dolida. "Si…"

* * *

><p>Un gruñido feroz escapo de su garganta mientras peleaba contra sus nuevas ataduras pero no importa cuanto lo intentara, no cedían, miro a sus muñecas, grueso grilletes adjuntas a cadenas atadas en el suelo de un campo de batalla amplio. Se sentía cansado y estaba seguro que las joyas resplandecientes, de color morado oscuro, adornando los grilletes tenían algo que ver.<p>

Sus oídos se animaron al oír el chasquido de la puerta abierta, un grupo de personas entraron al salón, moviéndose rápidamente con equipos en mano, segundos después, un hombre alto y fornido en un traje elegante avanzo en silencio, seguido de un persian y un hombre mayor.

La sonrisa del hombre se ensancho al ver la forma airada del hibrido. "¡¿Qué hiciste con mis amigos?!"

"Excelente trabajo Dr. Zager. Francamente me esperaba otro fracaso de su parte" Comento Giovanni, ignorando por completo la pregunta del niño.

Ash apretó los dientes, buscando desesperadamente acceder a ese poder sobrenatural que tanto odiaba y que irónicamente ahora necesitaba. El doctor Zager decidió sabiamente ignorar las palabras de Giovanni centrándose en el hibrido al notar sus fallidos intentos de liberarse.

"Es inútil que lo intentes 13. Esos grilletes están hechos con la misma tecnología de los aros, drenan tu energía para evitar accidentes como lo ocurrido hace un tiempo pero no te preocupes, no van a matarme, no pretendo destruir mi mayor logro"

Ash sacudió sus ataduras, frunciendo el ceño profundamente. "¡Yo no soy un numero!"

Un golpe sorpresivo por parte de Giovanni derribo al niño que aspiro profundamente debido a la sorpresa. "Aprende a guardar silencio, criatura. Tu no eres mas que un arma al servicio del equipo rocket"

Hubo una ronda de silencio, ya que los científicos se alejaron de su jefe enojado, incrédulos ante lo que acababan de ver. El hibrido simplemente había escupido en Giovanni. El líder del equipo rocket simplemente se limpio la saliva del rostro con un pañuelo mientras una sonrisa retorcida aparecía en su rostro.

"Tu no sabes lo que acabas de hacer…"

"¡Zager!" El científico salto ante el grito repentino de su líder.

"¿Señor?"

"¿Esta listo?"

"Según mis notas y cálculos, la nanomeclatura única del…"

"¿Esta listo, si o no?"

"S-si señor…, solo tiene que probarlo"

"Entonces comencemos esto de una ves" Giovanni tomo una pokebola roja y blanca de su cinturón, con un chasquido del seguro, la criatura de su interior se libero ante los ojos atónitos de Ash.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabrina ¿Te encuentras bien?<strong> Cuestiono haunter al ver a la líder sentada en lo alto del edificio Slip Co. mirando a la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos. Había decidido darle su espacio pero el sol ya estaba ocultándose en la distancia y comenzaba a preocuparse.

Por fin, después de largos minutos de silencio, la joven volteo hacia el tipo fantasma/veneno. Su rostro sin expresión siendo traicionado por esos ojos preocupados. "Algo terrible pasara, haunter…"

* * *

><p>Y aquí es mi parte de nuevo! Espero no haber perdido el toque después de tanto tiempo. Gracias por los favoritos, a los que siguen y leen este fanfic y también a las sugerencias. Gracias a ellas creo que se ha ampliado un poco más.<p>

Sigo sin tener un nombre para la forma hibrida de Ash ^_^U soy terrible para eso y si pueden dar uno, estaría agradecida.

Mmm que mas? Que mas? Creo que es todo, en fin. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap que espero sea pronto.

XionRed fuera!


	17. Alma silenciada

Hola! Hola!

Esta actualización fue mas rápida de lo que esperaba, me hice un tiempecito en mis tareas, no me va a matar xD

hiruma-harima, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas u.u no pienses así de mi

Alexia Astyan, gracias por leer esta humilde historia que salió de mi mente llena de telarañas.

Y también las gracias a todos los demás que se molestaron de dejar su apoyo y reclamar que no había actualizado hace tiempo u.u pero como dije, entre los meses de colegio se me complica todo.

Ahora, a la historia, porque de seguro ni escucharme (¿) quieren u.u

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no viola los derechos de autor al ser por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y las sombras nublaron mi mente y silenciaron mi corazón<strong>_

Rhydon gruño con cansancio, dejándose caer sentado en el campo de batalla en la que había sido liberado, su mirada viajo hacia la pequeña criatura encadenada a unos metros por delante de él.

Observaba con asombro y admiración como el niño lentamente volvía a levantarse, no importa el castigo que recibía, siempre se levantaba. Mirando al hombre a sus espaldas con desafío y orgullo dejándole en claro que no bajaría la cabeza ante él, haciéndolo sentir avergonzado, era verdad que su especie era conocida por no ser el magikarp mas brillante en el estanque pero si eran poderosos y aun así, con todo su poder y fuerza, había bajado su cabeza ante el humano despreciable que se hacia llamar su maestro.

Lo escucho gruñir a sus espaldas, claramente molesto porque se detuviera y aun mas por que el chico había vuelto a levantarse, tambaleándose mientras limpiaba la sangre de su mejilla izquierda. No duraría mucho tiempo, él lo sabía y por el brillo de cansancio en sus ojos, el chico también lo sabía.

Asintió como respuesta para el niño que lo miraba fijamente, con el ceño fruncido, diciéndole claramente que no se rendiría. Rhydon solo podía sentir respeto por ese pequeño ser que demostró una determinación de acero para no dejarse derrotar pero él sabia mejor que cualquiera: nadie, NADIE, le niega algo a Giovanni. Y si su maestro estaba tan interesado en el chico como para estar aquí personalmente, entonces él ya sabia el resultado.

"¡Levántate! ¡Estúpida criatura!" Giovanni exclamo, furioso. Hacia horas que se encontraban en esa misma posición, no importa el castigo que recibiera, el maldito mocoso continuaba levantándose llegando al punto de que uno de sus pokemon más fuertes, se dejara caer en el campo preso del cansancio. "¡Esto aun no termina!" Rhydon gruño con disgusto, usando sus poderosos brazos para levantar el cuerpo pesado, mirando una vez más a su oponente indefenso.

_**Maldito cobarde, atacando a alguien que no puede defenderse **_Pensó Rhydon con amargura

Una sonrisa cruel se propago por el rostro de Giovanni al ver a su pokemon listo para la siguiente orden, cambio su mirada en el hibrido que seguía mirando la masterball en sus manos con la incredulidad aun grabada en su rostro. Como un gesto de burla, arrojo el objeto al aire para después volverlo a atrapar.

"Serás mío" Susurro, únicamente para si antes de centrarse nuevamente en la batalla. "Rhydon! ¡Puño Trueno!"

Rhydon le dedico al niño una mirada compasiva, sin embargo, no tenia otra opción que seguir las órdenes de su maestro. Cargo hacia adelante, su puño derecho despertando con la electricidad.

Ash cerro los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para defenderse o siquiera evitar el golpe. Una inyección de puro dolor se disparo por su cuerpo cuando el puño del pokemon hiso contacto una vez mas. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue gritar, mientras la electricidad lo atravesó sin piedad y la fuerza del golpe lo arrojo hacia atrás, las cadenas se tensaron, impidiendo que pudiera ir mas allá causando que el niño cayera hacia adelante, polvo elevándose levemente a su alrededor.

Sus brazos temblaron cuando intento levantarse una vez mas, la electricidad que aun recorría su cuerpo entorpeciendo sus movimientos, jadeo, comenzando a toser para intentar recuperar el aliento, el golpe había sido directamente al estomago y parte del pecho, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del pokemon, su sangre tiñendo el suelo de un rojo carmesí.

Ese hombre quería matarlo, no tenia duda de ello, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Temblando, lentamente comenzó a regresar en sus rodillas.

Giovanni entrecerró los ojos con frustración al ver como el hibrido hacia su camino lentamente sobre sus pies. Zager, a unos pasos detrás de su líder, observaba toda la interacción, sin atreverse a intervenir pero tenia que admitir para si que había subestimado la resistencia de su creación, viéndolo mantenerse sobre sus pies después de recibir tal castigo pero estaba cerca, podía verlo, todo terminaría pronto.

_No me rendiré…_ Tercamente, Ash se tambaleo sobre sus pies, su cerebro gritando desesperadamente a su cuerpo que respondiera, la respuesta de este, fue una sacudida de dolor que lo llevo a caer de rodillas, dándose por vencido. Antes de desplomarse completamente, pudo ver a Giovanni levantar la mano, una sonrisa curvándose en sus labios mientras lanzaba esa brillante y extraña esfera.

Los segundos parecieron congelarse, su cerebro gritando que no podía ser verdad que _eso_ no podía funcionar, sintió el golpe de la esfera que revoto, elevándose en el aire antes de abrirse y para su horror, arrojar un rayo azulado sobre su cuerpo.

Los científicos se tensaron, Zager inconscientemente presionando mas el portapapeles en sus manos, era el momento que habían estado esperando, si terminaba en un fracaso, nada los salvaría de la ira del líder del equipo rocket.

Giovanni observo, como el cuero del hibrido se cubrió con el velo de luz azul antes de que comenzara a deformarse y volverse energía que fue consumida por la brillante esfera de color blanca, dorada y negra, cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo.

La esfera cayo en medio de las cadenas, ahora libres de su prisionero, tambaleándose de un lado a otro mientras una luz roja parpadeaba desde su centro. Los científicos se inclinaron hacia adelante inconscientemente mientras que Giovanni solo esperaba.

Se sacudió una vez…

* * *

><p>"¡Muevan esas piernas, flojos! ¡No sabemos cuanto tiempo tenemos!" Exclamo una pelirroja, al frente de lo que se suponía, era una bicicleta para tres personas que parecía estar en el interior de una diminuta habitación metálica.<p>

A espaldas de la pelirroja, un joven de cabellos azul lavanda, jadeo de cansancio antes de responder. "Hacemos todo lo que podemos, Jess pero ¿Dónde vamos?"

"Meowth, todo seria mas fácil si nos dices el camino o mejor tomamos un taxi" Se quejo el ultimo del grupo con una voz chillona.

"¡Cállense y sigan pedaleando! ¡Tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible!"

"¿Pero donde vamos?"

"A buscar refuerzos"

* * *

><p>Dos veces…<p>

* * *

><p>Delia se encontraba disfrutando de un día de descanso y relajación, centrando todo su amor y cariño ahora en lo único que le quedaba; su jardín.<p>

Sonrió con dulzura mientras dejaba caer el agua suavemente sobre unas sedientas flores de lilas, podía escuchar a May y Max discutir algo en el interior de la casa, pero no les presto atención, sabiendo que Mimey podía hacerse cargo de ellos.

Después de terminar su tarea, se levanto, recogiendo la regadera, para centrar su atención en lo mas valioso de todo su hermoso jardín, un rosal de rosas azules. No eran especiales simplemente por su rareza, sino también porque habían sido un regalo de su amado hijo en su último cumpleaños, no pudo evitar el escozor en sus ojos por las lágrimas contenidas. Al acercarse al rosal, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock, dejando caer la regadera.

Mimey suspiro, con los brazos a ambos lados intentado apartara los hermanos Arce. "¡Ya veras Max! ¡Espera a que te atrape!"

Max estaba por replicar con un comentario inteligente, cuando un grito llego al trió, inmediatamente reconocieron la voz de la mujer.

"¡Sra. Ketchum!"

El grupo salió de la casa de inmediato, corriendo hasta detenerse detrás de la mujer que ahora se encontraba de rodillas, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos mientras sollozaba.

"Sr. Ketchum ¿Qué esta mal?" Pregunto Max con cautela mientras se acercaba unos pasos.

May siguió a su hermano, su rostro fruncido en la preocupación. "¿Ocurre algo malo?"

"Han muerto…" Fue la única respuesta que recibieron mientras la mujer siguió sollozando. Ambos hermanos intercambiaron miradas antes de acercarse completamente, mirando con pena lo que una vez fue un hermoso rosal, cubierto de hermosas rosas azules, ahora marchito y reseco.

May toco una de las rosas, los pétalos cedieron ante su toque, cayendo en la tierra bien cuidada mas abajo.

"Pero si estaban bien esta mañana…"

* * *

><p>Tres veces…<p>

* * *

><p>"¿Alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí?"<p>

Brock miro sobre su hombro, podía distinguir la silueta de un guardia no muy lejos de su celta antes de negar cambiando su mirada en el entrenador de tipos eléctricos.

"No…, hay mucha seguridad. Nuestra mejor oportunidad, seria si obtenemos a nuestros pokemon de regreso pero aun así, no podemos irnos…, no sin él…"

Volkner asintió en la comprensión. "Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que no estoy, lo mas probable es que las cámaras del faro hayan grabado todo"

Los ojos de Brock brillaron con la esperanza. "Entonces estaremos salvados"

Misty repentinamente pareció salir del mundo de miseria en el que ella misma había ingresado, su rostro aun manchado por las lágrimas, se disparo de su posición acercándose a las rejas de su celda, llamando la atención tanto de Brock como de Volkner.

"¡Misty!" Brock exclamo, feliz de verla por fin regresar al mundo de los vivos, en segundos, se encontraba junto a su amiga, con Volkner no muy lejos. "Volkner dijo que había cámaras en el faro estamos…" Parpadeo, al ver como la pelinaranja parecía mirar más allá de las paredes mientras nuevas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

"¿Misty, que te ocurre?"

"Yo se que es difícil para ti" Comenzó Volkner, frunciendo levemente el ceño. "Pero no es el momento de…"

"Lo perdí…"

Tanto Brock como Volkner parpadearon ante las palabras de la jovencita que giro sobre sus talones para hacerles frente, los ojos rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas. Brock se estremeció ante lo que veía, Misty era fuerte, su shock inicial era comprensible. Él mismo había tenido problemas para reaccionar una ves que Volkner le había dicho lo ocurrido en el faro haciendo que un nuevo sentimiento de odio inundara sus venas, lo que habían hecho con su mejor amigo, con su hermano, no tenia precio.

Se había prometido escapar de ese lugar, que regresarían a casa y que Ash estaría con su madre una vez más pero ahora, ya no estaba tan seguro, el shock en los ojos de Misty desapareció y ahora solo podía ver un miedo infinito y desesperanza a la cual no sabia como enfrentar, sin embargo, se arriesgo en preguntar.

"¿Qué?"

Nuevas lagrimas estallaron en los ojos de la líder de tipos agua, saltando a su amigo y aferrándose a el con fuerza, estremeciéndose incontrolablemente, causando que Brock sintiera su sangre volverse hielo en sus venas mientras abrazaba a Misty en un intento por consolarla.

De alguna forma, sabía lo que Misty intentaba decirle, pero su mente se negaba en aceptarlo. No podía ser, no podía terminar así.

"Ash…" Pensó con amargura, apretando más el abrazo al escuchar los sollozos de la jovencita mientras que Volkner, solo podía observar sin saber que hacer exactamente.

* * *

><p>La esfera se detuvo completamente mientras el sonido de captura exitosa se propagaba por todo el espacio, haciendo a los científicos suspirar de alivio. Rhydon permaneció quieto, observando la esfera, esperando a que esta se abriera y el niño saliera una vez mas para hacerle frente a su maestro pero en el fondo, sabía que eso ya no pasaría.<p>

Giovanni llevo una mano a su bolsillo, mientras con pasos elegantes se acercaba a la esfera y la recogía del suelo, la superficie liza reflejando las luces que brillaban intensamente sobre el campo de batalla, una sonrisa cruel se extendió por sus facciones, mientras observaba su propio reflejo en le esfera.

"Ahora me perteneces" Susurro con malicia, Zager aproximándose a su líder en silencio, pero manteniendo distancia aunque la tención que apresaba su cuerpo hace unos minutos parecía haber desaparecido en gran parte.

"Excelente captura señor ¿Desea un nombre para la criatura?"

"Misfortune…"

Zager parpadeo, el hombre no parecía notar su desconcierto, toda su atención estaba puesta en la esfera en sus manos, el mundo vería su final y la desgracia caería contra todo aquel que intentara interponerse en el camino del equipo rocket, no, en _su_ camino.

* * *

><p>Pobrecito Ash, lo capturaron :c<p>

Y ¿Qué les pareció? :D

/evita los tomatazos del publico/

¡No me quieran tanto eh! Y yo que deje mi trabajo de historia para traerles una actualización u.u ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué Mewtwo irrumpiera y destruyera todo?

/Respuesta general: ¡SI!/

^-^" oh bueno…, ya veremos que será en ese caso…

Las gracias especiales a: Mew Siul que dio un nombre para Ash y que también ayudo a extender un poco mas la historia con sus ideas :D

Bueno, nos veremos en algunos de mis otros fics, ténganme paciencia que el cole no me deja en paz u.u

XionRed fuera!


	18. En las sombras

Hola! Hola!

Que nadie se queje de porque saludo dos veces ¬¬ es un tic que no puedo quitarme ^^U

A que vine…? Oh! Claro! El fic. Hehe…

Kayriu, noooooo! D: de verdad son tan obvia con lo que planeaba hacer? :c necesito mejorar en mi escritura T^T

Alexia Astyan, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo c:

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no viola los derechos de autor al ser por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fragmentos<strong>_

_Un niño de unos 4 años, gimió en la frustración, sentado a un lado de la calle polvorienta intentando contener los sollozos al ver su rodilla raspada._

"_estúpida bicicleta, no puedo sin las ruedas de entrenamiento" Gruño con disgusto mientras le dedicaba una mirada de muerte al objeto inanimado. Quería levantarse pero los raspones dolían más de lo que quería admitir, aunque no lloraría, nadie vería al gran Gary Oak, llorar._

"_¿Estas bien?"_

_Gary viro la cabeza, para hacer frente a la pequeña voz, solo en ese momento pudo notar que se encontraba frente a una casa con cercos blancos de madera y un hermoso jardín, parado en la entrada, pudo ver a un niño; de cabellos negro ceniza, tés bronceada y ojos ámbar mirándolo con curiosidad._

_El niño mayor bufo, empujando la bicicleta con una pierna. "Hay algo mal en mi, no puedo usar esa cosa" Se cruzo de brazos con un puchero._

_Los ojos ámbar del niño parpadearon entre el desconocido y la bicicleta. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el niño nuevamente negando con la cabeza. "Yo no veo nada malo en ti, de seguro es la bicicleta"_

* * *

><p>En su juventud, fue un hombre de aventura, un excelente entrenador y luego un renombrado investigador, su nombre era conocido en cada región que visitara, sus descubrimientos sorprendieron al mundo en más de una ocasión.<p>

El era el gran Samuel Oak y en este momento, se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas, se dejo caer sin ganas en la silla tras él, miro de reojo a su ayudante que seguía paralizado, mirando la pantalla mas adelante.

"¿Qué le diré a Delia?" Murmuro con amargura, dejando caer su cabeza entre las manos, ocultando su rostro y su angustia.

En una esquina de la habitación dos adultos y un Meowth se removieron inquietos, una vez que Tracey había reaccionado, sus ojos se llenaron de rabia, cargando contra ellos.

"¡Esto es culpa de ustedes!"

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué es?<em>

_Delia se giro, el pincel aun en alto, manchado de un tono azul cielo en las puntas, sonrió con cariño al pequeño en la puerta, mirando con curiosidad a las acciones de su madre._

_¿Qué haces despierto?_

_Dejo el pincel junto con un trozo de tela cubierto de pintura de diversos colores. Con pasos tranquilos se acerco al pequeño, cargándolo y saliendo de la habitación pero gracias a eso, el niño pudo ver el paisaje pintado sobre el lienzo, la pintura aun fresca; un hermoso prado cubierto por rosas azul cielo que parecían emitir su propia luz._

_Subió las escaleras, entrando a una habitación y dejando al niño sobre una cama, una sonrisa cálida adornando su rostro. "Ya es tarde y deberías estar dormido ¿No quieres jugar con Gary mañana?_

_El niño asintió con una amplia sonrisa. "Las flores en el cuadro…?"_

_Delia sonrió, arropando a su hijo mientras besaba su frente. "Son unas rosas muy especiales"_

"_Porque?"_

"_Tu padre me las regalo cuando pidió que me casara con el"_

"_¿Por qué no tenemos esas flores en el jardín?"_

"_Yo quisiera cariño" Delia suspiro. "Pero son muy especiales, solo crecen en un lugar muy especial y es difícil llegar a ellas. Tu padre fue muy temerario, solo para regalarme esas rosas"_

"_Si?"_

"_Trepo hasta la cima de una gran montaña solo por ellas"_

"_De verdad?" Delia no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa al ver la expresión de su hijo. Asintió con dulzura. El niño salto, tomando por sorpresa a su madre. "Ya veras! Cuando sea mayor! Te traeré esas rosas y todo el jardín brillara con ellas!"_

_Con cuidado, regreso al niño en la cama, su rostro iluminándose con una gran sonrisa. "Estoy segura que si, así tengas que hacer tu camino hasta la cima del árbol del comienzo" Asintió arropando a su niño una vez mas. "Ahora duerme"_

"_Te amo mamá"_

_Delia beso su frente. "Yo también A…"_

Podía ver el rostro amable de la mujer, moviendo sus labios pero las palabras se desvanecieron, al igual que ese recuerdo resbalaba entre sus dedos como si de arena se tratase, gruño, haciendo todo lo posible por aferrarse a ella pero fue inútil. Pronto, estaba sumergido en ese mundo de oscuridad, una vez más.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué buscan?"<p>

Misty, Brock y Volkner levantaron la mirada al oír la voz del guardia. "Estamos aquí por los prisioneros" Respondió una voz. "Tenemos ordenes de…, encargarnos de ellos" Agrego otra.

Pronto, tres figuras vestidas con un uniforme negro hicieron acto de presencia, dos hombres y una mujer, les fue imposible ver sus rostros debido a los cascos que llevaban puestos. El guardia se apresuro en abrir la celda y ambos hombres entraron, mientras la mujer se mantenía con los brazos cruzados.

"No intenten nada" Gruño, con voz amenazante mientras el trió era forzado fuera de sus celdas y por los pasillos fríos del lugar.

Brock y Volkner intercambiaron miradas, asintieron mutuamente mientras Brock le daba un codazo a Misty, se tenso, preparándose para lo que pasaría. Al pasar por una bifurcación, tanto Volkner como Brock saltaron sobre los dos hombres mientras que Misty se giraba, propinando una patada alta a la barbilla de la mujer que fue derribada debido a la sorpresa.

Volkner arrastro al más alto y Brock lidio con el de menor tamaño. Levanto el puño en alto, el soldado cubrió su rostro con ambos brazos.

"¡Alto! ¡Brock! ¡Soy yo!"

Tanto Misty como Brock se congelaron, dudoso, retiro el casto del soldado, el cabello castaño rebelde elevándose junto con unos ojos zafiros que le regresaron la mirada.

"¿Gary?" Jadearon tanto Brock como Misty.

"De haber sabido que así agradecían mejor no los salvábamos…" Gimió el otro chico, Volkner retiro el casco del joven a quien sujetaba revelando a un joven de cabellos azul lavanda y ojos verdes.

"James…" Misty se giro lentamente a la chica de cabellos magenta, que ahora sujetaba su casco dedicándole una mirada asesina a la líder de gimnasio. "Lo siento Jessie…"

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Murmuro Volkner en la sorpresa. "Ustedes dos son miembros del equipo rocket, no?"

"Dejemos eso de lado" Intervino Jessie, arrojando el casco sobre sus hombros. "No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que se den cuenta de lo que esta pasando. Tenemos que salir"

_Gary? Gary, responde_ La voz urgente del profesor Oak llego a los oídos del grupo, Gary tomo un dispositivo de su casco llevándolo a sus oídos.

"Aquí estoy abuelo"

_Oh gracias a Mew, me habías preocupado. ¿Ya los tienes?_

"Si bueno, mas o menos" El sudor de Gary cayo, al ver a Brock aun con el puño en alto, este pareció notarlo, llevando la mano torpemente detrás de la cabeza mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

_Que quieres decir?_

"No importa abuelo, estamos casi todos"

Volkner parpadeo. "Casi?"

Gary indico al grupo que lo siguiera, con cuidado de evitar a los guardias, cámaras de seguridad muriendo por cada pasillo por el que pasaban, cortesía de Samuel. James les indico al grupo que se detuvieran, señalando los ductos.

La rejilla de ventilación se sacudió y pronto, un Meowth seguido de un pikachu, un pichu y dos Raichus hicieron acto de presencia.

"Pikachu!" Exclamo con alegría Misty.

**Misty!**

"Aquí" Interrumpió Meowht, entregando las poke bolas del trió. El raichu de Volkner, descansando felizmente en los hombros de su entrenador.

"Es hora de irnos" Gary rápidamente entrego al trió otro par de uniformes "Así pasaremos desapercibidos"

"No, Gary" Interrumpió Brock. "Tenemos que salvar a Ash, el también esta aquí y…"

"Lo se" Interrumpió Gary, el tono frio envió un escalofrió por la columna de Brock. "Lo se todo" Cambiando su mirada de Jessie, James y Meowth. "Pero no podemos hacer nada por ahora, el abuelo esta contactando con la liga y…"

**No! **Pikachu grito, tomando por sorpresa a todos. **No podemos irnos y dejarlo! Es tu amigo!**

El grupo cambio su mirada en Meowth, quien comprendió la indirecta de inmediato. "Dice que no podemos abandonarlo"

Gary se enfrento a la mirada del grupo, suspiro con resignación. Si esto salía mal, sabía que estarían en graves problemas. "Esta bien, ustedes ganan"

* * *

><p><em>Una chica de cabellera naranja y hermosos ojos aguamarina le dedicaba una sonrisa mientras entrelazaba su dedo meñique con el suyo. Vio sus labios moverse, pero no podía escuchar palabra alguna, se concentro inútilmente pero de nuevo, todo se desvaneció.<em>

_Desesperadamente busco en su mente fragmentada, miro sus manos por largos segundos antes de centrarse en su entorno vacio._

_¿Quién soy…?_

_Un arma_

_La voz resonó con fuerza y seguridad, causando que levantara la cabeza para buscar el origen de la misma._

_¿Un arma?_

_Así es. Un arma al servicio de tu dueño_

_No…_

_Si_

_Se puso en pie para hacer frente a la voz, un repentino dolor de cabeza sin embargo lo obligo a sus rodillas, aferrándose con fuerza a ambos lados de su cabeza antes de dejar escapar un grito desgarrador._

* * *

><p>Una mujer joven, de tal vez 25 a 28 años, observo los monitores frente a ella antes de levantar la vista, mas adelante podía ver a dos alakazam y un gengar con electrodos conectados a sus cabezas y cuerpos, centrándose en el cuerpo que descansaba en una especie de biocama, cubierto de electrodos de igual manera que los pokemon.<p>

Se centro sin embargo en el cuerpo dentro de esa extraña cama, las características felinas perfectamente definidas le hacían admirar cuando había avanzado Zager en los últimos años. Entrecerró los ojos en el monitor frente a ella, antes de pasar al siguiente, comparando dos lecturas diferentes.

"La petición tanto de Zager y Giovanni, es una locura" Murmuro entre dientes, solo Gengar pareció escuchar las palabras de su maestra, asintiendo en acuerdo. "Algo así no debería existir" Miro al niño con cierta pena, había trabajado para el equipo rocket por tres años, ella había sido la encargada de programar y "domesticar" al experimento 7, que no sobrevivió al proceso.

"Que tontos…" Susurro dejando escapar una pequeña risa. Desde luego que no sobrevivió, ella misma se encargo de eso. Armas de este tipo; poderosas pero inestables. No permitiría jamás que llegara en manos de aquel que le había arrebatado todo para encerrarla en este lugar. "Lo siento chico, tu existencia es un peligro para todos…, pero estoy segura que me agradecerás por esto" Rápidamente tecleo en su computador, la muerte del espécimen, significaría su propia muerte pero dañando su psique, seria completamente inútil para el propósito que fue creado. Se verían forzados a matarlo antes de que él los matara a ellos.

"Oh Rose, si Giovanni te oyera" Murmuro una voz maliciosa a sus espaldas, la científica se tenso. Girando su silla para hacer frente a Dawn y Domino.

Rose se puso en pie, alejándose al instante, una poke bola ampliándose en su mano izquierda. "Como…"

"Giovanni tenia serias dudas de ti" Continuo Domino, ignorando le expresión de la mujer. "Basto con que uno de tus ayudantes pasara la información del progreso en el acondicionamiento de Misfortune y comparándolas con las del espécimen 7 fue tan fácil deducir que estabas haciendo" Agrego, caminando hacia ella.

Rose se alejo por instinto, Dawn, en un hábil movimiento, libero a su Mismagius. "Fuerza psíquica!" De inmediato, los movimientos de la mujer se vieron restringidos. Gengar gruño. "Arrójala contra la pared!"

El pokemon fantasma sabia que no debía abandonar su puesto pero no podía dejar que lastimaran a su maestra, ignorando todo, desconecto los múltiples dispositivos unidos a él, causando así que los monitores que Rose se encontraba vigilando parpadearan con una advertencia. Gengar llego frente a su maestra en paneas un parpadeo, atacando al Mismagius con garra sombra, no hiso mucho efecto pero había cumplido con su propósito.

"Gengar, no!" Rose jadeo, su mirada viajando en los monitores y luego en ambos alakazam, uno de ellos abrió los ojos ampliamente murmurando un grito silencioso.

* * *

><p><em>Todo esta tan frió… ¿Por qué?<em>

_Quieren extinguir tu vida, no les sirves_

_Yo no quiero morir_

_Entonces acaba con ellos, con todos, solo han traído dolor a tu vida, dolor, tristeza y mas dolor. Demuéstrales que es el verdadero sufrimiento. destruyelos antes de que te destruyan a ti_

_Acabar con todo…_

_Ambas voces se hicieron eco en la oscuridad que lentamente iba desvaneciéndose, fragmentándose y cayendo a pedazos para revelar un mundo lleno de luz._

* * *

><p>Unos ojos morados se abrieron en la oscuridad de su refugio temporal, sintiendo el explosión de energía psíquica que abrumo sus sentidos por unos segundos, camino hacia la salida del lugar oscuro con pasos silenciosos y elegantes, una ves que el mundo exterior brillo en sus ojos, su mirada se poso en la lejanía, frunció el ceño en la preocupación mientras su larga cola se mecía de arriba abajo con lentitud.<p>

* * *

><p>"No! ¡Apártate!"<p>

Rose empujo a Domino con todas sus fuerzas, tecleando con desesperación, la mirada pasando de monitor en monitor. "Anular, anular, anular!" Murmuro exasperadamente pero la ventana roja seguía continuamente saltando en la pantalla.

"¡Dawn, detenla!"

"¡Eso intento!" Gruño la coordinadora ya que el Gengar ahora estaba haciendo frente a su mismagius, gimió regresando al pokemon fantasma una vez que cayo inconsciente.

Domino corrió hacia Rose, dispuesta a detenerla chocando con una pared invisible que la envió hacia atrás, derribando un escritorio y papeles en el proceso. Dawn se congelo, Rose alejándose de los monitores cubriendo su rostro cuando estos explotaron.

Gengar floto frente a Rose que se alejaba a trompicones, ambas posaron sus miradas donde debería encontrarse el hibrido, viendo nada mas que a los dos alakazam en el suelo con la mirada perdida en la nada.

"¿Dónde esta?" Dawn frunció el ceño, sus manos viajando hacia las poke bolas en su cinturón.

"Averígualo tu" Fue la respuesta que recibió, Danw se giro a tiempo para ver a Rose correr hacia la salida, seguida de cerca por su gengar, sin embargo, una fuerza desconocida la elevó, arrojándola por los aires al otro lado del laboratorio.

* * *

><p>Gary levanto una mano indicándole al grupo que esperara, se asomo desde su escondite, había dos guardias fuertemente armados en la entrada de un laboratorio. Volkner estrello al joven soldado rocket que habían atrapado cuanto este los vio, contra la pared. "¿Esta ahí?" El joven asintió con miedo. "Raichu"<p>

**Rai** Murmuro con una voz oscura mientras unas chispas surgían de sus mejillas. **CHU!** El joven dejo escapar un grito ahogado, cayendo inconsciente en el piso.

"Pudiste simplemente golpearlo" Murmuro Misty.

"Concéntrense" Regaño Gary, una poke bola lista en sus manos. "Pikachu, nos haremos cargo de los guardias" Pikachu asintió, sus mejillas despertando peligrosamente con la electricidad "Listo…" antes de dar su siguiente orden, un grito proveniente desde el interior del laboratorio alerto a los guardias, saltaron listos para la acción. El grupo observo con sorpresa como estos, antes de que incluso tuvieran la oportunidad de poner un pie en el interior del lugar, fueron arrojados por los aires, chocando con la pared opuesta. Misty se encogió visiblemente al verlos caer a centímetros de ella, la pared manchada con lo que sabia, era sangre.

* * *

><p>Dawn se alejo de Domino, repentinamente la mujer la había atado solo para después derrumbarse, gritando y murmurando cosas sin sentido. A un lado, el gengar de Rose se hallaba inconsciente mientras la mujer se encontraba en el piso, cerca de los monitores, bañada en un charco de su propia sangre. Una risa juguetona envió un escalofrió por su columna, busco a tientas sus poke bolas, solo para descubrir que no estaban.<p>

"Que…?"

"Buscas esto?"

Dawn dio un salto, alejándose cuando, en un destello de luz la figura de un chico vestido con ropas blancas apareció frente a ella, haciendo que el pelaje junto con la larga cola de color negro resaltara aun más. Dawn se estremeció involuntariamente al ver la sonrisa del híbrido, el brillo iluminando sus ojos en un tono azul/blanco, solo al parpadear, ella pudo notar sus poke bolas flotando en torno a ese monstruo.

"Así que, monstruo" Ash dejo escapar una débil carcajada al ver la reacción de Dawn. "No te molestes en intentar esconder tus pensamientos de mi" La poke bola, que ella identifico como la de Mismagius, floto hasta descender en la palma de su mano. Una repentina imagen del pokemon atacándolo surgió en su mente, causando que el enojo en su interior aumentara.

Dawn se mantuvo firme, pese a su miedo, suspiro profundamente fingiendo su mejor sonrisa. Su mirada posándose en el botón de alarma a un lado de las grandes puertas.

"Eso seria prudente?" Ella solo pudo estar ahí, observando con creciente horror como la presión de la mano aumentaba sobre la poke bola de su pokemon, causando que diminutas fisuras, comenzara a extenderse.

"¿Qué haces…?"

"Nunca te has preguntado ¿Qué ocurre cuando una poke bola es destruida, con un pokemon aun en su interior?"

Solo pudo ver la sonrisa del hibrido, comprendiendo de inmediato. "¡No!" Pero nada pudo hacer, solo ver como la capsula fue aplastada, liberando una masa de energía sin forma que de inmediato, se perdió en el aire ante la mirada incrédula de Dawn. Esta se giro intentando escapar, pero de nuevo, el estaba frente a ella, sabia que no tenia modo de escaparse ahora.

"Que te quede muy claro, Dawn…" El tono tranquilo susurrado en su oído, causo que se estremeciera. "Voy a matarte" Eso, congelo todos sus movimientos, en realidad, le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta que no era debido al terror que sentía. La misma fuerza misteriosa la elevo en el aire, presionándola contra la pared. Jadeo, cuando sus pulmones comenzaban a tener problemas para expandirse debido a la presión. Envió una mirada suplicante que fue correspondido con un ceño fruncido. "Pero primero" La presión aumento causando un gemido ahogado por parte de la coordinadora. "Destruiré todo lo que amas" La imagen de una mujer que parecía una versión mayor de Dawn apareció en su mente.

Una sonrisa retorcida hiso su camino a través de sus facciones, pero se vio forzado a liberar a Dawn cuando una masiva forma intento atraparlo. En un hábil salto, se giro, fruñendo con disgusto.

"Gracias, electivire" Murmuro Gary, aun algo aturdido por lo que acababa de ver. Sintió su corazón hundirse mientras sus entrañas se retorcían al ver a su amigo frente a frente.

"¿Ash?" Pregunto Brock, dudoso mientras daba unos pasos al frente. "Todo estará bien…, estamos aquí para ayudar…"

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, el cuerpo masivo de electivire, choco contra Brock, enviando tanto al adolecente como al pokemon contra la pared. Una esfera de energía se formo en sus manos y Ash salto directamente hacia Gary, la sorpresa y el miedo paralizaron al joven investigador que solo pudo notar como en el ultimo segundo, Misty se interponía entre él y el hibrido.

La esfera desapareció a centímetros de tocar a la pelirroja, parpadeo incrédulo antes de fruncir en ceño ante esa humana que lo miraba sin miedo. Una corriente de electricidad salió disparada hacia él pero pudo evadirla con facilidad, en su línea de visión dos raichus un pichu y un pikachu hicieron su aparición.

Un repentino dolor de cabeza causo que se tambaleara hacia atrás, tanto Misty como Pikachu intentaron correr hacia él pero Gary y Marla lo impidieron.

_Mejores amigos por siempre_

Ash sacudió la cabeza, dedicándole una ultima mirada a la pelirroja y el pokemon ratón, el resto, solo pudo observar con sorpresa como una potente explosión de fuego destruyo parte del techo, cubriéndose con su propia energía psíquica, el hibrido se abrió paso a través de la base hacia la libertad.

Volkner fue el primero en reaccionar, al notar como el fuego comenzaba a propagarse y las alarmas resonaban en todo el edificio. "Tenemos que salir"

El grupo cambio su mirada en Dawn, viéndola en el piso, temblando incontrolablemente, sus poke bolas esparcidas por todo el piso pero ella se centraba únicamente en los fragmentos de la capsula que pertenecía a su mismagius.

"No podemos dejarla aquí…" Murmuro Brock

"Si podemos" Fue la respuesta de Misty, mientras se alejaba. "Si no nos movemos ahora, nos atraparan nuevamente"

"Misty…"

* * *

><p>Camino casualmente a través de las puertas destruidas, las manos detrás de su espalda con su fiel persian caminando a su paso, observo la destrucción, un par de sus soldados estaban llevándose a rastras a Domino.<p>

"¿Cómo paso esto?"

"No sabemos señor, 006 se niega en decir palabra alguna, aun esta conmocionada y 009 como puede ver…"

"Señor! Aquí!"

Giovanni siguió la voz del soldado, frunciendo el ceño en disgusto ante el cuerpo ensangrentado. "Rose" Cambio su mirada en los agentes a sus espaldas. "Reúnan un grupo de los mejores soldados y pokemon, tenemos un fugitivo que cazar" Ordeno, su mano viajando hacia su cinturón donde 6 poke bolas descansaban, entre ellas, la master ball blanca y dorada con patrones en negro.

Una risa seca, causo que se girara, viendo la forma de la mujer tendida en el suelo, la sangre manchando su rostro mientras continuaba burlándose del hombre frente a ella. "Eres tan ingenuo Giovanni" El hombre frunció el ceño. "Nunca podrás controlarlo" Tosió, escupiendo algo de sangre en el proceso. "Destruirá todo…, y tu estas en esa lista" La mujer miro hacia uno de los monitores que milagrosamente sobrevivió, Giovanni siguiendo su mirada. Una serie de imágenes parpadeaba en el monitor, rostros de los integrantes de la liga, todos sus enemigos hasta que se detuvo en una fotografía suya.

Palideció al comprender, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a la mujer. "¡Maldita!" Una estridente risa fue su respuesta, poco le importo la forma de persian alzándose sobre ella con las garras extendidas.

* * *

><p>Hojas Gemelas era un pequeño y alegre pueblo, con un clima agradable y atardeceres hermosos como podía verse en esos momentos, los pobladores del lugar, hacían su camino a casa antes de que la noche llegara. Todos, felizmente ignorantes de la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos.<p>

Una forma, oculta por los arboles, espero pacientemente a que el sol terminara de ocultarse, los ojos se abrieron revelando un brillo azul/blanco junto con una sonrisa retorcida.

"Juguemos…"

* * *

><p>Ahora quieren matarme no es así? .3.<p>

/todos los lectores levantan sus antorchas y tridentes/

No! No! D: alto! Por algo lo cambie a T! no me maten! O ya no habrá fic! ù.ú

De seguro se preguntan…, ¿Por qué este capitulo es tan largo? Bueno pues, la respuesta es simple, ya casi llegamos al final :3 y estoy en la elaboración de un nuevo fanfic con otra autora que saldrá apenas termine este.

Pero no diré más. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, tenia que subir este ayer pero me quede sin inter, lo siento ^^U

Tu! Si, la que tiene una navaja! Aléjate de mi! D:

XionRed fuera


End file.
